Total Eclipse
by Lady Joy Reborn
Summary: Sequel to Stolen Light. A tournament is happening in Tokyo, and Joy and the others have entered. But Vargon is on the loose, an Item holder has disappeared, and it will take everything the gang has to save the day and win! (Complete!)
1. Spiritual Problems

Joy: Hey, guys! I'm back! And I have the first chapter of the next installment of my saga for your reading enjoyment! This story takes place directly after SL (Stolen Light) And you will need to read that story if you want to understand this one. But most of you probably have, so I'll get right into it. BTW: Review responses and news at the end of this chapter.

Quick sum up: Joy still has the Millennium Ring, and the tournament is about to start. Can she keep Bakura under control while in the presence of both Yami and Sorcerer Seto? We'll see! Ready, set, go!

* * *

Spiritual Problems

"Joy! Slow down, dear!" obaasan called as her granddaughter, Joy Houyoku, flew into the room, suitcases in hand.

Today was the day the tournament in Tokyo started, and to say that Joy was excited would be an understatement. Joy had only participated in one tournament in America, and she had been finalist in that one. She intended to do even better this time. That tournament had been years ago, and her dueling skills had improved greatly since then.

"Gomen nasai, obaasan, but all the duelists are supposed to arrive by noon, and I still have to get there and meet up with everyone," Joy explained.

"But it's only an hour drive to Tokyo and it's only 9:30! Surely you have some time for breakfast at least. I don't want you dueling on an empty stomach, Joy." Obaasan smiled as her granddaughter gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sure, obaasan. Arigatou." Joy sat down and ate breakfast with her grandmother.

"Oh, I see you're wearing that necklace. Did you ever find out who sent it?"

Joy looked down at her chest at the golden object around her neck. _The Millennium Ring._ She had discovered from her father a little about how the Ring got to be in her care. Ryou, the ring's true owner, had given it to him so she could protect it. Ryou had since vanished, and Joy had no idea where to find him. So, she had the Ring, for now.

The past forty-eight hours had been too busy for Joy to contact any of her friends. She had tried to reach Katilli again, but she had no success. She missed her dark terribly. It was the longest they had been apart, and she was worried since she knew Katilli was still Vargon's captive. She wished there was something she could do.

_Where are you, Katilli?_ she wondered to herself.

_ What are you babbling on about?_ came Bakura's annoyed voice.

_I'm worried about Katilli. And Ryou…can you sense him at all?_

_ No. All I know is that he's not in __Japan__._

"Joy, dear? Are you all right?"

Joy blinked, then looked at obaasan. "Oh, sorry about that. I was just thinking." She glanced over at her watch. "Oh! Look at the time! I gotta go if I'm gonna get there before the start." She got up and went for the door. Obaasan followed her.

"Okay, dear. Call me later, okay? When you get settled into the hotel. Sayonara!"

"Sayonara!" Joy smiled as she grabbed her bags and rushed out the door. Soon she was on her way to Tokyo. She glanced at her watch. _9:50__._

_I take it the pharaoh and his little light don't know about me yet._

_ I'm gonna have to tell them when we meet. They'll see the Ring and besides, they may have heard from Ryou._

_ I doubt it._ Bakura said with a snort.

_ I am so excited about this tournament! I finally get a chance to duel in a tournament in __Japan__._

_ Whatever._

_ Oh, are we a little cranky? Aww…poor baby. _Joy asked with a smirk.

_ Houyoku, has anyone told you what an asshole you are?_

_ I know you are but what am I?_

_ That was so childish._

_ You're just pissed because you can't think of anything better to say._ Joy replied with a smirk. She could feel Bakura's rage through the link. _Oh, Bakura, relax. Have you taken your Ritalin today? _Joy laughed.

_ Grrr…_

…Later…

Joy navigated the streets of downtown Tokyo looking for a sign that was supposed to point out where everyone was supposed to meet for the opening of the tournament. "Let's see…it's got to be around here somewhere…Ah! There's a sign. Good…Tournament participants are to meet by Tokyo Square. Turn left at next light."

A moment later, Joy pulled into a parking lot. She then got out and made her way to the huge fountain that stood in the middle of the square, all the while looking for any sign of her friends. She wasn't really watching where she was going, of course.

_ Look out, baka!_

"Oomph!" She hit something and fell back onto the ground.

"Gomen – Joy?" a familiar voice said. She looked up.

"Kaiba?"

Seto pulled Joy to her feet. "You okay?"

Joy nodded. "Yeah. Gomen nasai, Kaiba. I wasn't watching where I was going."

_ That's for sure. Such a klutz._

_ Quiet, Bakura,_ Joy ordered.

"It's okay. I'm glad we ran into each other, actually. I was worried about you."

"Y-You were?" Joy asked. She suddenly felt a blush rise onto her cheeks as Seto looked directly into her eyes. She felt her heartbeat quicken and blushed even more.

_Oh, my Ra! Are you in love with him?!_

_ What?! No way!"_

_ Well, if you got any redder, Houyoku, you would catch fire._

_ Shut it, Bakura,_ Joy said, her anger rising.

Bakura laughed._ Gee, does Katilli know?_

"Joy?" Joy blinked.

"Oh…sorry. I was just…um…" Joy struggled for something to say as Bakura laughed some more. "Come on, let's find Yugi. We still have a while before they start this thing." They started to walk through the milling crowds.

"So, were you talking to Katilli? Did you finally get a hold of her?"

Kaiba…she…look at what's around her –

"Joy! Hey!" Joy and Seto turned just as Yugi ran up to them.

"Hey, Yugi! We were just looking for you."

"Boy, am I glad to see you. We were worried."

"Why?" Joy asked, confused.

Yugi was about to answer when Yami stopped him.

_Yugi, look at that! Around her neck!_

Yugi looked down and his eyes grew wide._ The Millennium Ring! How did she get it? Was that the item you've been sensing?_

_ Yes. Somehow Joy has gotten a hold of it…_

_ But where is Ryou? And…oh man! Bakura!_

_ I know. The tomb robber…I wonder if Joy and Bakura have met…when did she get the ring?_

Meanwhile, Joy was getting teased again by Bakura.

_They worry because you're a klutz._

_ I AM NOT A KLUTZ!_

"Um…Joy…" Yugi began, trying to think of a way to ask about the Ring.

_ Aww…he's trying to break it to you gently. Such sentiment makes me ill._

"Yugi, I need to go over and get me a drink. I'll be right back." Joy turned and walked off without saying another word.

_Hey, you forgot to kiss Kaiba goodbye. _Joy could almost see Bakura's smirk in her mind. She came to a stop at the fountain and stood there with an angry look on her face.

_ Bakura, you filthy piece of human slime! You are such a bastard!_

_ Watch how you insult me, girl. I am not a human._ That's when Joy broke out in her own smirk.

_ You used to be. I bet that thought pisses you off, doesn't it? To be even remotely connected to mortals has to just eat away at you._

_ Grrr…_

Suddenly the Ring glowed slightly. Joy gasped. _Bakura, what the hell…! If anyone sees this…_

_ They will be dealt with. I sense a familiar presence._

_ Ryou?_ Joy asked hopefully.

_ Perhaps._

"Joy?" a familiar deep voice called. Joy whirled around and came face to face with…

_The Pharaoh. Get rid of him._

"How did you come to possess the Millennium Ring?"

"Um…it's a long story…"

_That you do not have time for. _The Ring glowed.__

_ Huh?_

Bakura looked at the pharaoh with Joy's eyes, narrowing them dangerously. "I do not have time for you, pharaoh. Ryou is near."

"Tomb Robber. I knew it would be a matter of time before you came out. And Ryou? Why does he not have the Ring? And how did Joy come to acquire it? Where is Ryou?"

"That is none of your business, pharaoh."

"It is my business when you possess the body of my friend." The pharaoh gave the tomb robber a death glare, which he readily returned. Then the Ring glowed again, ever so softly.

"What the hell is going on here? Joy? Yugi?" Seto came up to them. "Yami…what's going on? Why did you leave like that, Joy?"

"That is not Joy. The spirit of the Millennium Ring has taken over her body."

_ Mmm…an interesting turn of events. Let me take over, Kaiba. I've dealt with this one before._

_ Fine. But if anything happens to her…_

_ It won't._

An instant later, Sorcerer was in Seto's body, looking at Bakura with a smirk. "Good to see you again, tomb robber."

"Ah, if it isn't the High Priest Seto. It's been ages. I would love to stay and chat all day with you two pathetic beings, but I must run off. Ryou is nearby and I will not be denied this opportunity."

"Where is Katilli?" Yami asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Bakura asked with a sneer. "Since when do I volunteer information?"

"Bakura…" Yami growled.

"Houyoku was able to contact her a few days ago by telepathy. Apparently she is a captive of some baka named Vargon."

Yami grew pale. Sorcerer closed his eyes with a sigh. "Has there been any further communication?" the priest asked.

"No." With that, Bakura left hastily in search of Ryou.

"Pharaoh Yami, we must follow him. We need answers, and Joy and your friend Ryou are the most likely to provide them for us." Yami nodded and they rushed after Bakura.

* * *

Joy: There you have it. The beginning of the story Total Eclipse (TE). Will Yami and Sorcerer finally find out what is going on? Just have to wait till next time. Oh, and I have review responses from the last chappie of SL to do.

_Sapphire: Mugen sounds cool. Let me know what her favorite card is and she's set to go! I've already thought up an outfit. _

_Sakura: Thanks for the info on your character. I'll be more than glad to add her. She sounds neat! Emailed you a question._

_Silver Moon __Phoenix__: Four choices… =D Cool! I'll pick one and let you know._

_Dark mage of sea 13: Cool! Another American duelist! Love the cards, wish they were real, but I'll still add them. Merina Lopez sounds great!_

It seems everyone has the most awesome OCs and so I have decided to try to add them all, if possible. But it will be a few chapters from now before they will duel, since I gotta think up decks for them and such. But in the meantime, I can introduce them all and get them into the storyline. For those that haven't gotten a chance, I am allowing a few more OCs into the mix. To be honest, there is another reason for the OCs. They may be excellent duelists, but they might also get to help out our heroes from time to time. You'll find out more later on.

Till next time, review and ja ne!


	2. A Little Help

Joy: Okay, peoples. I realized I forgot the disclaimer last chapter. I'm such a baka. I'll put it here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I also don't own the following: Tokyo, duel disks, or, sadly, anything associated with Duel Monsters. Sakura, The Millennium Crossbow, Cala, and Caru are proudly owned by Sakura Panther. Go check her stories out and stuff.

_Ari__: Arigatou for your review! Keep reading!_

_Sakura: (gave her review in an email) Arigatou! I am glad my translations helped out. I hope you like your character's entrance and talk to you later!_

_Dark mage of sea 13: No problem! Mmm…cookies… =D_

_Silver Moon __Phoenix__: I can't choose! ARGH! Okay, I'm just gonna have to pick one… I'll email about the deck afterwards._

_Sapphire: Okay. Sounds good. I'll use that one._

This chapter was HARD to write. It was hard because this chapter introduces and OC. And not just any OC. This one has a Millennium Item. And two dark sides! How can that be? Well…that's how it got complicated. I had to explain it somehow. Thanks to Sakura's details I think I was able to pull it off. Arigatou Sakura! I just hope I did it right…I have never written anything about an eighth item…Anyway… Here comes chapter 2!

* * *

A Little Help

Yami and Sorcerer had lost track of Bakura as they left the crowds of duelists and got onto more unpopulated streets of Tokyo. The Thief King still had control of Joy's body. "Where could they be?" Yami asked.

"Can you track him with the Puzzle?" Sorcerer asked.

"I shall try." Yami closed his eyes and concentrated on Bakura's Ring. Then he opened them, looking off to the northwest. "This way."

…Meanwhile…

_ Bakura! Slow down! Ryou could be nearby! You don't want to miss him._

_ I know! That's why –_

Bakura stopped when a robed figure appeared in front of him. He heard Joy gasp.

_ Oh, Ra! Vargon!_

Barkura's eyes narrowed. "So…you are Vargon."

"And you are the thief known as Bakura. I was actually hoping to meet you. You are, of course, the spirit of the Millennium Ring, and Item I will soon claim as my own, along with the other Items."

"Tch. I do not think so."

"Oh, but I do. Prepare…for oblivion!"

Vargon prepared to fire a black energy ball. He was just about to unleash it when a golden arrow shot through the air, heading straight for him. It would have hit it's mark, but Vargon managed to see it in time to vanish into thin air.

"Damn. I almost had him."

Bakura looked over to the right to see a teenage girl about his height standing several feet to the right. _Who is that?_ Joy asked. Bakura's eyes narrowed a bit.

_ It's her. You talk to her. Besides, I've lost track of Ryou again._

The Ring glowed as Joy got control of her body once more. Joy blinked, then looked over at the other girl, getting a better look at her. She had brown hair that came just paste her shoulders with black and blonde highlights cascading down it. She wore a navy button-up blouse and jean shorts that came down nearly to her knees.

The girl looked over at her, her emerald eyes also studying Joy. Then she came over to Joy.

"Hey! You okay? That was a close call."

"Oh…yeah. I'm okay. Thanks for your help, Miss…"

The girl smiled. "Oh! Sorry 'bout that. The name's Sakura. Sakura Kodasawa."

"Kodasawa-san. Arigatou." Joy bowed. Sakura blinked, then smiled again. "I'm Joy Houyoku."

"No need for all that formality stuff. Just Sakura is fine. Please to meet you!"

"Then you can call me Joy. And it's great to meet you, too." They exchange a smile. "How did you know to come, Sakura?" Joy asked.

"With this." Sakura held up a golden crossbow. On the handle was the Eye of Ra.

"Is that a Millennium Item?" Sakura nodded. "But, I thought there were only seven."

"Well, this one's special. It's in a class outside the seven."

Suddenly, a transparent female appeared by Sakura. She looked had similar features to Sakura, except her hair was completely black with one blonde streak down one side. She also had the biggest smile on her face. It reminded Joy of the smiles Yugi gave out regularly. "Oh! Oh! Can I tell her about it?! Pllleeaase?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. Joy looked over at the spirit. "You have a dark too, Sakura?" she asked.

Just then, another spirit appeared, this one looked exactly like the other except her hair was completely brown with a single blonde streak down one side. "Actually, she has two. Greetings. I am Caru, and my sugar-high sister here is Cala. We are the twin spirits of the Millennium Crossbow."

"So how is there an eighth item?" Joy asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"You see," Cala started. "Right before the seven Items that you know about were created, the Pharaoh of the time, Pharaoh Yami's father, decided that he wanted an Item that could be used in his army. He didn't like the idea that the Items had to be sealed up and protected for five millennia. It meant he couldn't use them against his enemies. So he had his mages secretly create another Item – the Millennium Crossbow."

"The sacrifice for the process was his wife, Pharaoh Yami's mother," Caru said, picking up the story, "And us. They couldn't use the Lady Katilli. She was to be used to create the seven and that would cause trouble. The pharaoh made up a story about his wife's death, which was believed by the people. The result – we were sealed into the Crossbow and the pharaoh had his weapon."

"Weren't crossbows too modern a weapon in ancient Egypt?"

"The pharaoh had very intuitive military minds that cooked up the idea," Cala explained. "Bows and arrows were not a new thing, so all they had to do was expand on that idea. All the pharaoh had to do was tell then what he wanted it to look like, and wha-la!"

"So, where any other items created like that?" Joy asked. "I mean, when Katilli sacrificed herself, seven items were created. Aren't the rituals the same?"

"No. The queen could only be used to create one Item. She did not have magical properties as great as her daughter's," Caru answered.

Joy spoke to Bakura. _If Vargon got wind of this, Sakura would be in danger, too. That Item is gonna look real appealing to him. It is a weapon after all._ She turned to Sakura. "Sakura, Vargon – the mage you just shot at – is after Millennium Items. If he sees yours, it could be dangerous for you. I want you to be on your guard. Don't let it out of your sight. Cala, Caru, please look after her and the Item. Vargon is very dangerous. He's already caused so much damage, including kidnapping and he has captured my dark."

That was when Sakura noticed the Ring. "The Millennium Ring! But I though Ryou had it."

"Yeah, well, a lot has happened in the last few weeks. It seems Ryou gave the Ring to my father to give to me. To protect it."

"But what about Ryou?" Sakura asked with growing concern.

"Well, we don't know where he went after giving the Ring to dad. Bakura thought he sensed him in the area. But he lost him when Vargon showed up. If you see him, though, hang onto him. Vargon will most likely be looking for him, too." The three nodded.

"So what now?" Sakura asked.

"We are going to stop him by collecting the seven Items. That is the only way. And you three are going to have to keep low, especially about the items. Don't got into any alleys, okay?"

"Don't worry. We got her back. You watch out, too. I mean, you have the Ring and all," Cala said.

"I will." Sakura looked down at her watch, her eyes widening slightly.

"We gotta go! Come on, you two," Sakura ordered. The two spirits disappeared, as did Bakura. "See you later, Joy!" Sakura said as she ran off.

"Bye! And be careful!" Joy called back. Then she looked at her watch. "Oh, shit! We gotta go! The tournament starts in less than ten minutes!" She ran off toward the Square.

A few minutes later, she spotted Yami and Sorcerer walking toward her. "Hey! What's up?"

"Joy, you finally have control of your body, again. Are you okay?" Yami asked.

"Just fine, but we gotta go or we'll miss the start of the tournament!" She grabbed Yami's wrist in one hand and Sorcerer's in the other and dragged the two off toward the fountain.

* * *

Joy: How did that go? Sakura, did I do your character justice? Was she too out of character? Did I explain things right? (Sigh) I hope so.

Just a bit of a spoiler – I will try to do an intro to every OC and explain them a bit. But those that gave me OCs asked me to make their decks up, except for Silver Moon Phoenix, so keep in mind that it will take some time before the dueling between them starts…but not to worry. I conned my little brother into helping me. He's pretty good at deck building, and he has a lot of time on his hands with school out. Of course, that means I'll have to duel him…bribery… (sweatdrops)

Anyway, if you want me to use a deck of your choice and you haven't told me yet, that's okay. There's still time. I'm still working out OC entrances, so I haven't gotten to decks yet. If you make up a few cards in the deck, that's fine, but you must tell me attributes of the card (ATK/DEF and description of what it does, etc.) Just don't make up the whole deck. If not, I will create decks for you.

Now that the rant is done, hope that doesn't piss anyone off. So, there will be another OC introduction in the next chapter. Dark mage of the sea 13, I think it will be yours. I know how I want to bring her in. So if there is anything I need to know, you need to let me know beforehand, okay? Cool. Review and see you later, everyone!


	3. A Creepy Old Mansion

Joy: Okay, big mistake was made by me. Sorry. The next time you see Sakura, her darks will have opposite personalities. Caru is the hyper one, and Cala is the sensible one. Anyway, review responses and other stuff.

_Silver Moon Phoenix: Awesome choice! I love your character! She will definitely be of help. (formulates ingenious plan…) Got it! Sweet! And her favorite card is the same as Joy's! Wow…ironically eerie. O-O_

_Sakura: No problem. Arigatou for liking the chapter. Gomen nasai about the mix-up. I read the wrong email. One of them had them the other way around. I'll get it right the next time._

_Sapphire: Glad you like it so far. =D_

_Dark mage of the sea 13: Thanks for the info. (adds it to list) Hurry with the cookies! =D_

Okay, now is the moment where I can talk about the chapter. This chapter introduces Dark mage of sea 13's OC into the story. Her name is Merina Lopez, and she is also an American, like Joy. So, obviously, Merina Lopez is Dark mage's character, not mine.

Now…on with the chapter!

* * *

The Creepy Old Mansion

Joy and her two friends ran as fast as they could towards the fountain in Tokyo Square. Joy glanced down at her watch as she ran. _12:10. WE ARE SO LATE! ARGH!_

_ Stop yelling, baka. They always start these things late._

As they approached, they heard cheering and an amplified male voice_. Oh, really?_

_ Relax. You cannot have missed much._

They got as close as they could, Yami and Sorcerer had switched places right before they arrived. "I hope we didn't miss much," Yugi said. As Joy tried to get closer, she bumped into someone.

"Gomen nasai, I –" She stopped when she saw who it was. "Merina? Merina Lopez?"

The blonde teenager turned to her. When she saw who it was, her lavender eyes lit up with excitement. "Joy Houyoku! Oh my god! I am so glad to see you! It's been ages! I should have known you'd be here, you were always up for a good challenge." They exchanged smiles.

"Oh, Merina, you're not going to believe the summer I've had. I've been more than challenged over the last month."

"Joy? Who's she?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Sorry. Merina Lopez, this is Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba. Their friends of mine."

"Wow! You know some people in high places, I see. Moto-san, Kaiba-san, it's an honor to meet you." Merina gave them a bow.

"Just Yugi is fine with me," Yugi said with a small blush.

"Most people that don't work for me just call me Kaiba," Seto said. (AN: Except for me and some other authors. ;-) )

"So, Merina, what did we miss?" Joy asked her friend.

"Not much. He's about to go over the rules."

"Whew. Cool."

Just then the amplified male voice started to speak again. "Okay, folks. In my hand are the rules for this tournament. There will be four thousand (4000) life points for each at the start of each duel. As always, the duel is decided when a duelist is out of life points. Sacrifices are required to summon higher level monster of Level 5 and above. Another rule is that you cannot back down once you are challenged. In other words, when another duelist challenges you, you have to duel them."

There were some loud murmurs in the crowd at that rule. "No backing out, huh? That will make this tournament easier to win," Kaiba stated confidently.

"Now how to determine who goes to the finals. I am sure everyone in this tournament has received their duel disks. The duel disks are courtesy of Kaiba Corporations, and we thank them for their products. Now inside the duel disk field slot is a card. You can pull that card out now."

Everyone looked in their duel disk and sure enough, there was a card inside. The only thing on the card was a single star. "Kaiba, did you get a card? I mean, you really didn't need a duel disk…"

Seto pulled out his card. "I had them send me one when I entered," he said simply. Joy nodded, then turned her attention back to the man on the small stage.

"Now in order to reach the finals, you must collect seven of these cards."

"Nice," Seto said. "Reminds me of star chips." Yugi frowned at the memory.

"Okay folks, the tournament starts at eight o'clock tomorrow morning. Till then, prepare your decks and rest up. The kick-off is just around the corner."

The duelists around them started to disperse. Merina stuck with Joy, though, to talk. "So, Merina, how have you been? Sorry about not righting much. I'm staying with my grandmother here in Japan over the summer."

"No worries, girl. I've been okay. Came here to duel my heart out and sightsee."

Joy turned to Yugi and Seto. "Merina and I met in a tournament in California that my father had donated some money towards as a charity. I wasn't dueling in it, but I got a chance to see Merina duel. She's got a lot of skill. Undefeated."

_ Interesting…_

_ To say the least. Looks like there will be some challenge in the tournament after all, Kaiba. Other than Yugi, that is._

"Anyway, since then we have kept in touch by phone and writing. Sometimes I go over and stay during summer break at her house."

Meanwhile, Merina had noticed the Millennium Ring. "Nice necklace, Joy."

Yeah…oh hey! Have you heard or seen a teenager named Ryou Bakura? He's got long, layered white hair and a British accent," Joy asked.

"Mmm…white hair…shorter than you by a little bit?" Joy nodded anxiously. "Yeah, I saw him as I was heading to the fountain."

"Really! Can you take us to where you last saw him? It's really important. He's been missing. He's one of my friends from Domino, and I'm really worried about him," Yugi said.

"Sure thing, but it's an old residential neighborhood. I was exploring it a bit. Come on." Merina started off, with her three companions close behind.

_ Finally. Someone with answers. Ryou better not be injured, and he better have a damn good explanation as to why he gave me to you._

_ I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation, Bakura._

…Fifteen minutes later…

The foursome came upon the neighborhood. "Not far now," Merina assured them. As the four passed an old abandoned mansion, the Ring glowed faintly.

_ Stop here._

_ Huh?_

_ I sense Ryou is in that house. _

Joy turned to look at the house, stopping in front of it. _That creepy old mansion? Why would he be there?_

_ How the hell should I know? Just get your ass in there before I am forced to take over and do it myself!  
Geez, calm the fuck down, Bakura._

"Joy? What's up?" Merina asked.

"Everyone, I think we should explore that old house. Something inside me tells me that Ryou might be in there."

_Might nothing. He IS in there._

_Shut up, Bakura. Merina doesn't know about you, remember?_

"In there? Why would he be in there?" Yugi asked, looking at the house with apprehension.

"I don't know, but I'm going to go in there and get him," Joy said with confidence.

"Well, then, my friend. I'm going, too. Besides, I want to help." Joy gave Merina a smile.

"Okay, Merina."

"Well, if you two are going, so am I," Yugi said. Seto took a deep breath and nodded in agreement that he was going, too. Joy nodded and the four headed through the rickety gate toward the ultra-spooky-looking old mansion. (AN: Heh, I always wanted to say that. ;-) )

They crept up the stairs and onto the porch. _I can definitely sense_ _Ryou is close. He is in there, I know it,_ Bakura said.

_ Let me know if you sense anything else._

_ Mmm…nothing so far, but I will keep on guard._

"Okay, I'm…I'm gonna go first," Joy said, haltingly, feeling a little unnerved. She reached for the doorknob with a shaky hand. Slowly she opened the door and everyone looked inside. The entire house was dark. They had noticed coming up that the windows were all boarded up. "This place must be abandoned," Joy surmised. The other nodded.

"Should we go in?" Merina asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah. Ryou is in this house. I can feel it. Let's go." Joy took a step inside, the others close behind her.

"I have a flashlight in my bag," Merina said, pulling off her small backpack and taking out her flashlight, turning on when she did so.

"Great! Now we can see a little better. Okay guys and gal. This is a huge ass mansion, so we're gonna have to split up. Now there are four of us, so I suggest we split into pairs. Merina and I will search the second floor. Yugi, you and Kaiba search this floor. We'll meet up here in about an hour. If you find Ryou, you guys, Kaiba can call my cell phone. He has the number. I'll do the same, okay?"

"Okay," Seto and Yugi said simultaneously.

"Be careful, and make sure certain spirits stay under control," Seto whispered in her ear as they parted. Joy nodded and told him that she would be fine.

The four started the search of the creepy old house.

* * *

Joy: Okay, that was an unusual chappie, wasn't it? =D Will they find Ryou in the house? Mmm… BTW: 'Gomen nasai' means 'I'm sorry'.

Major rant time…ready? Okay!

The next chapter introduces yet another wonderful OC by the name of Moon Shadow, who was created by Silver Moon Phoenix. I have figured out the perfect – or so I hope – opening scene for her.

Dark mage of sea 13 – did I get Merina down right? Did I make her too nice or too lame? I hope not. She will be around for the next chapter, then will make another few appearances during the story. Keep that in mind, everyone! Just because a character goes off on his/her own, doesn't mean I won't put them back in the story. We will see Sakura, Merina, Moon Shadow, and Mugen (when she appears) many times in this story.

Sapphire, your character is going to appear in a few chapters. I gotta work out some details. I haven't forgotten, just contemplating the perfect entrance. :-)

Oh! Oh! Got a funny little FYI for everyone – do you realize how hard it is for me to write Bakura's name without typing Barkura? Hehehe… Had to add that in there as it has haunted me since the last story.

The next chapter deals with the group's search of the house… Hey! Is anyone else reminded of that movie _Clue_? I know I am…but I don't own that movie or the game. The next chapter is called… "Weird Stuff Going On". I wanted to say – Weird Shit Going On, but thought against it. Okay, till then…review!


	4. Weird Stuff Going On

Joy: Okay, readers. Are you ready for Chappie 4? I know you are, since I got 6 reviews for Ch. 3! So here it comes. Reader responses!

_Dark mage of sea 13: **Everyone! DMoS13 has cookies for you!** OOooH…big cookie! YAYAYA! CHOCOLATE! (gobbles it up and is now on chocolate sugar rush) YES! Thank you very, very much! And thank the Gods I got her down perfectly._

_Sapphire: Heh…me too!_

_Sakura: Thanks! Email you soon!_

_Silver Moon Phoenix: Awww. You'll miss your OC's intro…. Oh, well. I hope you have fun in LA! See you when you get back!_

_Dark Kuriboh Empire: Welcome back! I was worried that I had lost some reviewers when I started up the sequel, but I'm glad for your review. Don't worry about not being able to review as often. I understand. Sometimes life interrupts your fun. =D It's fine as long as you review when you can and enjoy my stories._

_Midnights: You're back! YES! But Yami Midnight is angry with you? Not good… I know! Tell her if she doesn't forgive you, I'll give Yami a girlfriend or something in another story! Ha! That will get her! (grins evilly)._

Now, as you may have noted from the last chapter, this chapter introduces another marvelous character into the mix. Her name is Moon Shadow, and she has a spirit protector named Luna.

Now, a few things about her that aren't really mentioned too heavily in this chapter, but will be important later. Moon Shadow has access to the powers of the Shadow Realm and she can use psychic powers to do some cool stuff like become invisible, see the future, and use telekinesis and other powers that I will explain as time goes on.

Big explanation, there, but it had to come out for the chapters that she is in to make sense. Okay, here's chapter 4 coming at ya!

* * *

Weird Stuff Going On

As Joy and Merina headed upstairs to explore the second floor, Yugi and Seto were left to check out the first floor. The first floor was big indeed. Seto and Yugi noticed a kitchen and dining Room, a small library, a lounge (sitting room), a study (den), a bathroom, and a small ballroom. Seto and Yugi checked out the kitchen and dining room first, then went back out into the hall.

"Okay, Yugi," Seto said. "We have a lot of ground to cover in a short time, so let's do it this way. Ryou may be hiding in one of these rooms, thinking Vargon or some other baka is going to come and get him. We need to split up and look around. I'll take the library and the study. You take a look in the lounge and the ballroom. If you see or hear anything suspicious, come get me. Got it?"

"Okay," Yugi agreed. Seto headed off to search.

Yugi slid into small ballroom first. The only light he had came from the Millennium Puzzle. He took a look around. "Ryou? Can you hear me? It's me…Yugi." He noticed how small his voice sounded.

_Yugi, I sense a magical force here. It feels familiar._

_ Vargon?_ Yugi asked, starting to become nervous.

_I don't know, yet. It seems that the person has shadow powers. Be alert._

_ Right._

Suddenly a piano began to play in the room, filling the room with music and making Yugi jump in surprise. Then, every candle in the room lit up, illuminating the marvelously decorated ballroom. The piano began to play the waltz. Yugi could feel his heart beating in his chest.

_ Yami…weird stuff is going on…_

The Puzzle glowed and Yami appeared beside Yugi in physical form. "Show yourself!" Yami commanded, his eyes narrowing.

That's when they heard a giggle, then a voice said, "Oh, Pharaoh Yami. You're no fun."

Yugi blinked, then his eyes lit up in recognition. Yami recognized the voice as well. "Moon Shadow!" Yugi cried.

A girl about Yugi's height appeared before them. She had long, dark brown hair and wore a long blue-jean skirt that came down to her ankles and had a knee-high slit on the left side. She also wore a white baggy long-sleeve blouse. Around her neck on a silver chain was a silver crescent moon pendant. She also had on silver wristbands and barely visible under her long bangs were two silver feathers.

"Hey, Yugi. By the Gods, it's been awhile. And hello to you, too, my pharaoh. How are you? And what are you doing here in this creepy place?" Moon Shadow greeted them.

"We're here to find my friend Ryou Bakura. He owns the Millennium Ring," Yugi explained.

"Ah, the Ring-bearer," Moon Shadow said in understanding. (AN: (laughs) I've been dying to say since I started writing this story.)

"That's right…you see, he gave the Ring to a friend of ours and –" Yugi began, but Yami put a hand up, stopping him.

"There is a problem upstairs. Can you feel it?" Yami asked Moon Shadow. She nodded.

"Oh no! Joy and Merina are up there!" Yugi cried, running out of the room.

"Yugi, wait!" Yami called after him, quickly vanishing back into the Puzzle. Moon Shadow moved to follow, but paused at the door thoughtfully.

Then her eyes widened slightly. "Oh Ra! Luna is also upstairs! She might have mistaken those two for evil-doers!" She tried to use their shared link, but found it blocked at her dark's end. She rushed out of the room. As she was running toward the stairs, Moon Shadow ran into, quite literally, Seto Kaiba.

"You!" Moon Shadow cried. "What the hell are you doing here!"

"I could as you the same thing, but I won't bother. Out of my way!" He hurried past her and up the stairs.

"The nerve of that guy!" Moon Shadow quickly climbed up the stairs and stopped outside the master bedroom, where the others had already gathered, talking to a very worried Merina.

"Joy is in there! I heard her cry out Ryou's name, but when I tried the door, it wouldn't open!" Merina explained. "A second ago, I heard her gasp in fear!"

"Relax. I will get it open. Luna is in there with her, and I can take care of explaining things to her and clearing this up," Moon Shadow explained. She needed to get in there. Luna had cut off the link.

"Um…Moon Shadow. Joy has the Millennium Ring, and…the spirit…" Yugi began.

"Spirit? What spirit?" Merina asked.

"Yugi will explain everything to you. Don't worry. I will handle it." Now Moon Shadow was starting to understand why the link had been cut off. The spirit of the Millennium Ring must have come out, and the two must have exchanged words. Luna had cut the link in anger, apparently. (AN: I wonder if Luna would really do that…? Well, she did this time.)

"Okay, just hurry." Moon Shadow nodded and teleported into the room. It was clear when she entered that a major spirit battle was about to take place…

Bakura had taken over Joy's body once more and he and Luna were staring at each other with fire in their eyes. Ryou was also in the room, near the doorway. When Moon Shadow appeared, she noticed him. "Ryou Bakura, I presume?"

"Yeah. Listen, I can take care of Bakura. Is she your dark?" Ryou asked, pointing to Luna. She looked ready to use every spell she knew against Bakura, who looked about ready to do the same.

Moon Shadow nodded. "Yes. I can deal with her."

"Okay."

The two lights when to their dark sides.

"Bakura, please. Calm down," Ryou said. "It's okay. You don't have to fight. She didn't do anything to me. I'm fine and so…don't fight. Onegai? Onegai, Bakura?"

Bakura looked down at Ryou, his eyes studying the boy. "Ryou, what the hell is going on? First you just give the Ring to someone we don't know, then you hide in this house. You could have been killed, boy. Don't you know there's a freakish mage after the Items?!" the spirit snapped.

Ryou sighed. "Yes, Bakura. I do. That is why I gave the Ring to Miss Houyoku for safekeeping. Look, let's go downstairs and I'll explain everything to everyone at once. Okay?"

Bakura snorted. "Fine. But you will take the Ring back now. I am out of patience and this body does not suit me."

Ryou smiled. "Of course. I was starting to miss your charming wit anyway, Bakura."

Bakura rolled his eyes and let Joy regain control. Meanwhile, Moon Shadow was speaking with Luna.

"Luna, what in Ra's name are you doing getting into a fight with the spirit of an Item?"

"He accused me of attacking his hikari. I would not do such a thing! I do not even know his hikari," Luna said. "Besides, he's being an asshole."

"Okay, but let's go talk this out with everyone now. We need to sort this mess out civilly…like adults."

"Are you insinuating I was being childish?" Luna said with exasperation.

Moon Shadow sighed, putting a hand to her head and shaking it slightly. "Luna, of course not. But we need to talk to the others. There is a lot to explain." She looked over at the other two in the room. "Looks like Ryou has gotten things under control with the other spirit. Let's go. Yugi and the pharaoh are waiting."

"Yugi and the pharaoh are here? I mean, I know I felt a familiar power, but…"

"It is true. They will want to see you, too." Luna nodded and disappeared into her soul room momentarily.

Moon Shadow went over to Ryou and Joy. "Everything all right now?" They nodded. "Good. Everyone is waiting outside. They are worried about you two. Saa."

* * *

Joy: Chapter 4 is done! BTW: 'Saa' means 'come' in Japanese. Basically it's like a command to come on or follow someone. I hope I did Moon Shadow and Luna justice in this chapter.

The next chapter is just some explanatory stuff, but it is very necessary for me to kind of explain what's been going on in the background and where Ryou has been this whole time.

The next chapter will be called 'Ryou's Explanation'. Simple and to the point, ne? Okay. So, review and see ya next time!


	5. Ryou's Explanation

Joy: Okay, peoples. Sorry 'bout the slight delay. I was planning out the chapters to come. This chapter only turns exciting at the end, I'm afraid. But I have the rest of the story planned out now, so I know you will not be disappointed in future chapters. Review responses!

_Sakura: Actually, the chapter will feature all the characters I have introduced so far, yours included. =D_

_Midnights__: __Midnight__ is right…I would! }=D Arigatou for the compliment! I'm glad you like it so far and I'm glad you two made up. :o)_

_Dark mage of the sea 13: Yeah, but I make Merina catch on really fast. After all, she is an intelligent person, so this isn't a real shock for her. Yes! More cookies! Cookies have chocolate and I LOVE chocolate! =D_

_Sapphire: Darn. Well, I hope you have a great time and see you when you get back!_

Now, this chapter will hopefully not be too dull. I needed to explain where Ryou has been and how Moon Shadow got to be in Tokyo, so here is what I came up with. Read and enjoy!

* * *

Ryou's Explanation

By the time they had entered the hall, Yugi had explained everything to Merina. She was, needless to say, astonished. But she was also excited.

"That is so cool! So, you all have these spirits that look after you and stuff…wow…"

"Merina, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just didn't know how to do it," Joy apologized.

"Well, I understand why you didn't. It is a bit surprising. So, Yugi told me your spirit buddy is Katilli and she's stuck with a sadistic wizard named Vargon. Am I right?" Joy nodded with a smile.

"You okay, Ryou?" Yugi asked his friend as Ryou slipped on the Millennium Ring.

_ About time…no more female body for me, ever, ever again._

Ryou smiled. "I'm fine, Yugi. Bakura's griping about having to have shared a female body, but otherwise, everything is great. I'm glad you guys are okay, too."

Joy glared at the Ring. "Yeah, well, he is such a pain in the ass, Ryou. I don't know how you can stand him for more than five minutes. Complete baka."

Bakura must have said some things that weren't pleasant, because Ryou's eyes grew twice their size. "Um…let's go downstairs to the lounge everyone, so I can tell you where I've been for the past few weeks."

…Later…

Everyone had taken a seat in the lounge. Sorcerer was the only spirit who didn't come out of their soul room, though he was listening quite intently on the conversation.

"Okay, I was in America visiting relatives for the summer when I had the most horrifying dream. In it, the Ring got stolen and I was lying on the ground – dead. I contacted Ishizu Ishtar because I knew she had the Millennium Necklace that could foresee the future. She not only confirmed the dream, but explained some things about it. Like who stole the Ring. A mage named Vargon. She told me she had the perfect place to hide the Ring until Vargon was dealt with. She told me where to take it and that a Miss Joy Houyoku would keep it safe. Then she told me to leave America immediately after giving her my Ring."

"So you gave the Ring to my father," Joy added.

"You weren't home when I got there, but your father said he knew the situation and would make sure it got to you safely. Then I went to England to stay with my aunt there. But then…Vargon showed up."

"He showed up?" Merina said, her eyes wide. "How did you escape?"

"Well, I do believe I have your dark side to thank for it, Miss Houyoku. At least, I think it was her, as she looked just like you."

"Katilli appeared and stopped Vargon?" Joy asked. "How?"

"She just delayed him long enough for me to escape. I don't know what happened after that. I managed to get on a plane and make it here, even though I spent the entire trip over here in a nervous wreck. I was so scared that he would show up again right there on the plane.. I came to this house because I was afraid to go home and I knew no one lived here. My father once came to Tokyo and noticed the house was abandoned."

"So, then. That is what has happened while we were apart?" Bakura stated. Ryou nodded.

"Anything to add, Moon Shadow? How did you find your way here at such a time?" Yami asked.

"Well, I was at home in New York when I got a strange vision about the Millennium Items. They were all together, laid out on a table of some sort. The Item holders no where in sight. Then I heard an eerie laughter. I got concerned about you and Yugi, pharaoh, so I came here to investigate. When I arrived in Domino, I heard about a tournament in Tokyo, so I signed up, somehow knowing that you would be in it as well. Then, earlier today, I used my Shadow powers to find you here."

"Okay, now what? We need a plan. The only way to beat this bastard is to gather all the Millennium Items," Seto said.

"Well, there is another reason why the Items need to be collected, and that is to keep them safe from being stolen by Vargon," Yami said.

"We need to guard the Items, that is certain. Now, are there any other Item holders here in Japan?" Ryou asked.

Both Yugi and Joy jumped to their feet and said at the same time: "Sakura Kodasawa!"

"Sakura Kodasawa…" Moon Shadow rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "She is the holder of the Millennium Crossbow, correct?" she asked.

Joy blinked. "How did you –"

Moon Shadow smiled slightly. "I can read minds. Among other things. Now, Sakura is here? For the tournament, no doubt?"

Joy nodded. "Yeah. I met her when Vargon tried to come for the Ring. I bet Vargon knows about her Millennium Item. She could be in danger. But is there any way to get a hold of her?"

Yugi smiled. "She lives right by me, as a matter of fact. She moved there not long after the Battle City Tournament. We are good friends and I have her cell phone number." He looked from Joy to Seto. "Do either of you have your phone on you? I can call her and we can go get her."

Joy pulled out her cell phone and Yugi dialed the number.

_ Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…_

_ What is taking so long? _Yugi thought nervously. Yami heard him and turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

_ Something wrong, aibou?_ he asked.

_I hope not,_ Yugi answered nervously.

Just then someone answered. Yugi breathed out a sigh of relief as he heard a familiar female voice.

_ "Moshi moshi."_

"Sakura? Great! It's Yugi."

_ "Oh, hey, Yugi! How's it going?"_

"Um…okay for now. I was worried. Why didn't you answer the phone right away?"

_ "Huh? Oh, I was in another room than my phone and didn't hear it until Cala told me. Why so nervous?"_

"So much has happened in the last few hours. I'm not sure where to begin. We found Ryou."

_ "Really? That fabulous! I was worried about him!"_ Sakura sounded so relieved that Yugi couldn't help but smile a bit. He knew Sakura had a crush on Ryou, but the girl was too shy to say anything to the Ring-bearer directly.

"Yeah, so were we. But listen, Sakura. You know that guy you met up with earlier when you met Joy? The guy you shot at with the Crossbow?"

_ "Yeah?"_

"Well, we need to stop him before he goes after another Item. In order to protect the Items, we need to get them all together. And it is also the only way to stop that evil freak once and for all. And you're the only other person in Japan with an Item that isn't here with us. So we wanted to call you, and hook up with you so we can stick together."

_ "That sounds good. I'm at the-"_ Just then, there was a pause, then Yugi heard Sakura gasp.

"Sakura? What is it?"

_ "Yugi, Cala just sensed an evil force heading my way. Come to the Cramdon Hotel. That's where I'm staying. Be careful, though. I think it's Vargon. I've felt this power before when I was around him."_

"Okay. Just stay out of sight until we get there, Sakura. Don't fight him on your own. He's dangerous. We'll be there as soon as we can."

_ "Gotcha. Hurry."_ Yugi hung up the phone and threw it to Joy.

"We gotta hurry! Sakura's in trouble! Vargon's after her!"

* * *

Joy: Hehehehe…CLIFFHANGER!!! }=D I am SO bad. (evil laugh) Ahem. So. Did we get that chapter? More problems for the gang, it seems. Now they have to get to Sakura and fast. Looks like Vargon is one step ahead of them. Will they be able to get to Sakura? Will Vargon get his evil hands on the Millennium Crossbow? Will I stop asking questions like this? Hmmm….

You'll just have to wait till Chapter 6 to find out the answers to those questions. The next chapter will be titled… 'Sticking Together'. Till then, don't forget to review! See ya!


	6. Sticking Together

Joy: Okay, peoples! Chapter 6 is gonna be sad, happy, and suspenseful all in one shot. It is also going to contain every OC so far. Cool, huh? I thought so. Review responses! Not many this time… (looks at the reviews sadly…)

_Midnights: (evil laughter) YES! Cliffhangers are cool and needed to keep my reviewers. But I LOVE them no matter what! (rubs hands evilly while grinning)_

_Sakura: Heh. Here comes the next chapter. = )_

Now, on to the good stuff! Read on!

* * *

Sticking Together

_ I don't know why you are so damned worried, hikari. The girl has two darks for Ra's sake!_

_ Bakura, Vargon is strong and deadly. Yami and Katilli have trouble keeping him at bay together. I mean, the guy came back from the Shadow Realm twice as strong as before!_

Joy frowned as she ran next to Ryou toward the hotel. _I should never have let Sakura go off alone like that. I should have done something. I should have explained Vargon's powers better. Anything is better than putting her in danger like she is now. I just hope nothing has happened to her, but with Vargon, anything could have happened._

_ Yami, do you think we'll make it?_ Yugi asked his dark.

_ We must at least try, Yugi. Sakura is depending on us. Even with Cala and Caru, Vargon is a formidable foe, and he now has his sights set on the Millennium Crossbow._

_ It is dangerous, isn't it Yami?_

_ Indeed. It has the ability to drain energy from the holder, as it does at times with Sakura if she uses it too long._

_ But…Vargon doesn't know that does he?_

_ No, but I doubt that will stop his lust for the Item. We must get to the hotel and help in any way we can._

The group made it to the hotel where Sakura was staying, the Cramdon. Ryou was the first to reach the door, but just as he was about to open the door, a girl burst through it, colliding with him and bringing them both to the ground, with her on top. Ryou blinked up at the girl, then smiles embarrassedly. "Hello, Sakura. Glad to see you okay."

"Hey, Ryou! How ya doing!"

Joy held back a laugh. "Caru, how long have you been in control?" she said with a smile.

"Since Vargon attacked us." Everyone took a big intake of air. "Don't worry, Cala provided the perfect distraction. I don't think he was counting on there being two of us looking after Sakura."

"Is she all right?" Yugi asked as he helped Sakura stand up. Joy helped Ryou to his feet.

"Oh, she is just fine. Complaining about leaving Cala behind, but I'm sure my twin sis has everything under control. She is also upset Vargon came after the Crossbow." Caru smiled. "No big deal, though. Everything is just dandy, dandy, dandy."

"Is Cala back yet? We need to get the hell out of here," Joy asked.

Caru closed her eyes briefly, then opened them, tilting her head slightly. "She…does not answer me when I call out to her. That has…never happened before." Her face looked just a bit worried.

_ Moon Shadow, I am going up after her. I sense danger._

_ Luna, wait a moment…_ "Caru, can you sense your sister in this Realm?"

"Why do you ask, um…what is your name?"

"Moon Shadow…now, do you? Because I have a feeling. He may have taken her to the Shadow Realm, and if he has…" She let her voice trail off as she left the thought unvoiced.

Caru paled a bit. Then she closed her eyes as tightly as she could, seeking out her sister's presence. After several moments she found that she could not feel Cala at all. She opened her eyes, quiet for a moment. "She is…not here… But…I know she just has to be okay! I mean…she has never gotten into a situation she can't handle before. She wouldn't have told me to take Sakura and leave her if she didn't think she could handle it." Caru tried to show her usual optimism, but all she managed was a weak smile.

Then Moon Shadow tensed. "Hurry…we have to get out of here."

"Huh?" Caru blinked.

"He's coming. I can feel his presence. Quick! Get out of here. Go back to the old mansion and I'll create an illusion to distract him long enough for you to make a clean escape."

Just then the front doors to the hotel burst open and Vargon appeared, an evilly triumphant look on his face.

"Go on! Get out of here! I'll catch up!"

"But -!" Yugi tried to protest.

"GO!" Moon Shadow snapped back at him, not taking her eyes off the wicked mage.

Ryou grabbed Caru's arm (AN: It's Caru's cuz she's in control at the moment.) and dragged her off. Seto did the same with Joy. Merina turned to run as well, but she noticed Yugi had not moved. "Come on, Yugi. We gotta trust her judgment. She'll be right behind us, I'm sure. Saa. Saa, Yugi!" She tugged on his arm a little.

_ Yugi, follow Merina or I will take over._

_ But, Yami. We can't just leave her…not after what happened to Katilli and Cala. She…she might get hurt, and I can't stand a friend getting hurt._

Yami didn't answer. He didn't want to leave the young spirit, but he must get Yugi to safety first. The Puzzle glowed as Yami forced Yugi into his soul room. "Come along, Merina." Merina nodded and the two rushed off toward the hotel.

Vargon looked at the woman with a sneer on his face. "You think you can save them with a sacrifice, but you are most mistaken. I will get what I want in the end, and I want those Items. I already took care of those two spirits, and now it is your turn, girl. You do not know of whom you are up against."

"Oh, but I do. And I am not worried." Moon Shadow said, making her voice sound as confident as she could. Inside she was praying she could keep him at bay long enough to buy the others a head start at least. She knew her previous plan to create an illusion may not be enough. I am going to have to use something else. She looked up at the telephone lines nearby. I have it!

She concentrated on the cables, causing one of them to snap off the pole, then she looked at Vargon, who was oblivious to what she was doing and was coming toward her with an energy ball in his hand. Suddenly he fell to the ground as the cables wrapped themselves around the mage's legs, effectively tripping him and pinning his legs.

_Good. That should hold him for a short while._

_ Very nice. NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE! _Luna yelled at her.

Fine, fine. I am going! With that the girl vanished, teleporting directly into the mansion's lounge, where Yugi and the others were already waiting.

"Moon Shadow! You're here!" Everyone leaped up from their seats.

"Relax. I am fine," she said. "Vargon isn't going to be happy when he gets out of his bind, but I think he will back off for a moment. Is everyone safe and sound?"

"No," came a quiet reply from the back of the room. It was Sakura, who had regained control of her body when they had gotten to the mansion. "Cala is a prisoner…just like Katilli. Or maybe worse…"

They could see how this was affecting Sakura. Normally the girl was happy and looked ready to face the world with a smile, but right now the smile was replaced with a look of complete worry.

Joy went over to her. "Oh, Sakura. I'm sure she is just fine. Cala is a spirit, and if she is with Katilli, I'm sure those two can get out of wherever he has them. I can feel that they are still all right." She turned to Moon Shadow. "They are still all right, aren't they?"

"Yes. They are, for now. If we are to rescue them, we will need a plan."

"The tournament starts tomorrow. Should we still participate?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I foresee no problem with that as long as we are extra careful," Moon Shadow responded, her eyes lighting up slightly when Yugi smiled and nodded. "In the meantime, we need to rescue a few darks."

"Absolutely! And to do that, we need a plan! And I don't know about you, but I can't think on an empty stomach," Merina chipped in, a big encouraging smile on her face. "Any food around, Ryou?"

"Um…well, I'm not sure, really. I always had food delivered. There may be some leftovers, though."

"Don't worry, guys. I'll order some pizza," Joy offered, awarded with yes's and smiles from her friends.

Seto rolled his eyes and shook his head.

_They certainly are easy to please,_ Sorcerer Seto said from within his soul room.

_You're telling me, _Seto replied with a smirk.

* * *

Joy: Okay, everyone! Listen up cuz it's announcement time!

The first announcement pertains to the your characters. I have enjoyed writing them so much that I have decided to ask your permission to continue to include them in more than just duels all the way up until the end of the story. The only time I may leave some out is when they split up to duel or something.

The second announcement is that I will also be doing some OCs of my own, kind of rivals for some of your own. Some of them will last a few chapters while others may get a bigger bit. For example, Merina vs. an OC of my creation, and Sakura vs. another OC of my creation. Kind of liven the duels up a bit before the finals. Let me know if you like that.

Another announcement is that the tournament will start after a few more chapters. Remember, this is gonna be a long story, and I don't want to rush anything. The more, the better in my opinion. That is why the tournament hasn't started yet.

The reasons for keeping the characters around is that they will all have bigger parts in the story now that I have it planned out really good. Plus, they are all so interesting that it is hard not to put them in more often. Plus with their potential, it's a given!

Whew! Long list of announcement, yes? Anyway, better close this out. Now, the next chapter will be titled…'Splitting up'. Ironic, ne? Okay, till then, review! See ya soon!


	7. Splitting Up

Joy: Okay, when I left ya in the last chapter, they had yet to think of a plan. I kind of skip ahead a bit to when they already though of a plan and it is being carried out, but I go over the plan with you, so don't worry. Now, review responses!

_Dark mage of sea 13: Great! Thanks a lot! I have big plans for Merina in the future. =D_

_Sakura: Got your email. Thanks a lot for the info and the permission! I will use that to my advantage after the rescue and such. Love the thought of killing him off for good. I gotta work it all out though, still working on the details of his ultimate demise._

_Midnights: (laughs) Sorry, Yami Midnight. I gotta have a gap so I can reap in the wonders of the reviews given to me. I really hold out for them, you know. But I am glad you like my story…um…more than life itself??? (O.O) WOW! (faints of shock)_

Ahem…I think I'm better now…I want to thank everyone for giving me permission to resume writing about their characters. You all have such great characters for me to build on. Arigatou! (bows) Now here's chapter 7!

* * *

Splitting Up

Yugi was sitting on a bench in front of the fountain at Tokyo Square. Yami, Luna, and Bakura (who went VERY reluctantly) had gone to the Shadow Realm in hopes of rescuing Katilli and Cala, who were still in the grips of the Vargon. The others were to serve as a distraction by splitting up into pairs and scattering all around the area, drawing Vargon out of his castle and setting the stage for the three darks to move in.

All Yugi and the others had to do was set up the diversion. The pairs of teens would spread out and wait out the wizard. Yugi was paired with Moon Shadow, Ryou had been paired with Sakura, and Joy with Seto. Much to Merina's utter dismay, she was chosen to stay at the mansion, which had become a kind of headquarters for the gang. If they ran into trouble, head to the mansion. That was the plan. The darks had set up a kind of force field at the old house.

Each 'team' had a cell phone. Merina had her own cell phone, Seto had his for himself and Joy, Sakura had hers for both her and Ryou to use, and Joy had given her phone to Yugi, as Moon Shadow did not have her phone at the time.

"So…you think he'll show up here first?" Yugi asked, dangling his feet off the bench nonchalantly.

"I have foreseen it. I saw him by the fountain, then at the building we sent Ryou and Sakura, then at the Cramdon, where Joy and Kaiba are."

"Tell me again what we are suppose to do if he shows up. I mean, how are we going to slow him down?" Yugi asked.

"The plan is to just keep him from going back to his castle until Yami and the other two darks can get Katilli and Cala to safety," Moon Shadow explained. "He'll be so busy chasing after us, he won't be able to stop Yami, Luna, and Bakura."

"Ah…I see. I just hope Yami and the others can find Katilli and Cala. I hope they are okay."

Moon Shadow smiled slightly at Yugi's statement. _He's always thinking of others. So selfless, so kind-hearted._ She had situated herself on the other side of the fountain, facing away from the tri-haired duelist. She knew that if she looked into his amethyst eyes for longer than a moment, she would melt into them. When she had first reunited with Yugi at the mansion just that afternoon, she felt butterflies dancing in her stomach.

_Dancing…I wonder if Yugi can dance…_ Moon Shadow sighed. _By Ra, I've got it bad._

Just then, they heard an eerie laughter. They both stood up at the same time, looking around for the owner.

"He's here. Come stand by me, Yugi," Moon Shadow requested.

"Right." As Yugi came forward to her, someone grabbed his arm and yanked him over to them. Moon Shadow's eyes narrowed dangerously as she saw Yugi's captor. "Vargon." She spat out the name as though it were a disease.

"You are fools to challenge me. Your Puzzle will be mine, boy!" He squeezed Yugi's arm tightly, causing the boy to cry out in pain.

"ITAI!"

An instant later, the fountain beside them exploded, sending Vargon to the ground. Yugi, who was still in his grasp, fell with him. Water covered all three of them. In the confusion, Moon Shadow grabbed Yugi and teleported just outside the mansion. They rushed inside to be met with Merina, who had been waiting in the main hall.

"Oh my gosh! Yugi! Moon Shadow! Are you two okay?" Merina asked, concern plain on her face. Yugi looked dazed and only half-conscious, and both had cuts and bruises all over them.

"Take care of Yugi, Merina, and give me your cell phone so I can warn Ryou and Sakura. Vargon is going after them next." Merina nodded, handed her phone to Moon Shadow, and helped the semi-conscious Yugi to the lounge to rest.

Moon Shadow quickly dialed Sakura's number.

…Meanwhile…

"I hope Yugi and Moon Shadow are okay. She said they would be the initial target." Sakura and Ryou were standing in front of a rather large office building, waiting and watching out for the villain to appear. About ten minutes after Ryou made that comment, Sakura sighed.

"This is certainly dull… Nothing is happening…" she muttered impatiently. She noticed Ryou's nervous expression. "It's okay, Ryou. They'll call if they run into something the can't handle. Or Moon Shadow will teleport them to safety." She patted him on the back gently. Ryou turned to her with a grateful smile.

Sakura couldn't help but smile back_. He's sweet._

_ That is for sure. He is quite a catch, Sakura. Go for it, girl!_ Caru urged with a grin on her face.

_Oh, hush. He's not like that, and neither am I. I would never take advantage of his nervousness._

_ But you care for him, Sakura. If not now…then when?_ Caru countered. _"You care for him a lot. It is obvious to both Cala and myself. Just talk to him._

Sakura looked up at Ryou from her bench seat. The boy had taken to pacing to calm his fears. "Um…Ryou…"

Just then, the phone rang. (AN: HA! Interrupted them! EVIL ME!)

Sakura answered on the second ring. "Moshi moshi!"

_"Sakura, Moon Shadow here."_

"Everyone okay?" Sakura asked.

_ "Listen carefully. Vargon came at us, which means he will come after you next. Be ready, and after you've stalled him for awhile, head back to the mansion. Remember to call Joy and Kaiba,"_ Moon Shadow instructed. _"And remember not to send him to the Shadow Realm because that will not bode well for Yami and the darks there."_

"Gotcha! Thanks Moon Shadow!" She hung up.

"He's coming, isn't he?" Ryou asked. Sakura nodded, then touched her necklace and it morphed into the Crossbow.

_ Sakura…be careful. The Crossbow's weakness…_

_ Don't worry. I won't use it long enough for me to be drained, Caru. I just want one clear shot to create the distraction. Then, we run like Ra damn cheetahs!_ Caru laughed at her light's metaphor. "I just need one good shot, Ryou," she said aloud.

"Too bad you will not get it."

Sakura and Ryou gasped and whirled around to see the robed mage just a few yards away. Sakura tried to pull off a shot, but she was struck down by a dark energy blast, knocking her back several feet, where she lay motionless

"Sakura!"

(AN: Now if I were the evil person I claim to be, I would stop it here and let you all sweat for about two weeks before the next chapter…am I that cruel? I mean, I don't want people to arrive at my house with sharp objects…okay…I'll continue…)

Ryou looked on with wide eyes at Sakura, who lay on the ground motionless. "Sakura! Wake up!"

"She is no more, boy! The Ring is mine!" He took a step towards Ryou, who backed away fearfully.

"I doubt it, creep!" Ryou and Vargon turned to see a golden arrow pointed at Vargon. Sakura's narrow eyes looking at the mage with hatred.

"You! How –?" Vargon asked, in astonishment.

"You forgot I have two darks, baka! Caru gave me some of her life energy to revive me. You're lack of foresight is gonna cost ya. Big time." She fired her arrow. This time it didn't strike the wizard down because Sakura wasn't trying to lock away his soul. She only wanted to wound him. And she did. The arrow pierced the mage's arm.

He growled and vanished saying, "This is not done yet!"

Ryou went over to Sakura and helped her to her feet. "Let's get back to the mansion. It's only a few blocks away. We gotta call Kaiba and Joy on the way."

"Gotcha!" Ryou said with a smile. They started to head back, walking haltingly because Sakura was still weak from the blast and Ryou had to help her. Not that she was complaining at being so close to him. She pulled out her phone and dialed Joy's number.

…Meanwhile…

Joy sighed. This is boring…I hope the others are okay… She and Seto were stationed outside the Cramdon, the hotel Sakura was staying at. "Kaiba, why do you think Vargon would choose to come here? I mean, of all the places to look for us…"

"Don't ask me. I'm just a lowly CEO," Seto said with a slight smirk.

"Ha, ha." Joy sighed again. "I'm bored."

Seto rolled his eyes. _I can see why you like her so much, Kaiba. You two are so much alike it's scary._

_Shut it, Sorcerer._ Sorcerer laughed a bit. Seto frowned, sending his dark a few threatening emotions through their link.

Then the phone rang. Seto answered on the third ring. "Kaiba."

"Kaiba, it's Sakura. Vargon just got done attacking us. I managed to nick him in the arm. He's heading your way. Get ready and good luck. He's in a really bad mood."

"Right." Seto hung up and turned to Joy. "Vargon is on his way."

"Great," Joy said, putting as much sarcasm into her voice as possible. "Just excellent."

Suddenly, there was a gust of wind. Joy cried out in surprise at the gust as she and Seto covered their faces to shield them from the force of it. Then they heard an all too familiar laughter. "Vargon!" Joy hollered over the wind to be heard. Seto tried to reach her, but the wind got even fiercer, knocking him off his feet.

Joy gasped as she was grabbed from behind. "Kaiba!" she called out to him as Vargon held onto her arms. She struggled, but to no avail.

Seto looked up, his face showing his anger at the scene before him. "Let her go, Vargon!" Vargon laughed.

"Come and get her, boy!"

_Sorcerer,_ Kaiba spoke to his dark, initiating a rare conversation with the spirit, _if you had control, could you save her?_

_ Hmm…maybe. It is quite risky._

Seto closed his eyes. _Use the staff and do it. And don't miss. I want this asshole to feel some pain._ When his eyes opened, Sorcerer was in control. He held out his hand, the watch around his wrist changing into the Sorcerer's staff.

"Now let us see who the better sorcerer is, you fraud!" He aimed his staff.

* * *

Joy: Hope you all liked that one. A bit longer than the rest. I had actually planned on ending it where I said – when Sakura got hit – but then I changed my mind. I wanted to give you all a longer chapter. After all, I am kind of in a good mood right now, since I am only on Chapter 7 and I already got over twenty reviews for this story. With the size of this story though, I expect to outdo SL…I know it's a long shot, with SL at 94 reviews…but a girl's gotta dream, ne?

Now, in the next chapter, Seto has to rely on Sorcerer to save Joy from the clutches of the EVIL Vargon. Can he do it? Is he too rusty after so long without the use of magic? And what about the others at the mansion? Will Yugi and Sakura and the others be okay?

Find out in the next chapter, entitled… 'Who's Idea Was This Anyway?' Heh. I love that title. =D


	8. Who's Idea Was This Anyway?

Joy: Got another chappie for you all! YES! This is chapter 8, I believe. I have to admit it is shorter than the last one, but I wanted to end it where I did so I can do the Yami, Luna, and Bakura chapter next. Review responses!

_Sakura: I will. The info was useful, thank you. Email ya later!_

_Midnights__: No problem. I just never had anyone tell me that before. Pop Tarts = Hyper __Midnight__? (gives __Midnight__ a box of Pop Tarts – her favorite flavor) Heh! ;o) And what…? Going away for two weeks! NOOO!!! (sighs) oh, well…can't stop you, so…enjoy yourselves, you two, and see you when you get back!_

_Dark mage of sea 13: More cookies! (eats her cookie) Food for thought!_

Now…on with the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Who's Idea Was This Anyway?

Sorcerer Seto readied his staff, not showing even the least bit of apprehension, for he finally felt at ease. He had his staff, and a clean shot. He smirked. _This guy does not know who he is dealing with. I have not forgotten magic or how to use it so quickly._

Vargon glared at the mage. "You are no longer Seto Kaiba."

"Ra, are you ever the smart one. Right…I am not Seto Kaiba. I am his dark side, the most powerful sorcerer in ancient Egypt, asshole."

Joy struggled a little in his grasp, trying to get away from him. Vargon tightened his grip on her, causing her to gasp slightly. "You are so dead when I get free, baka!" she spat at him. He laughed.

"You will not take me down so easily, even if you are a fellow spell user. I will be victorious."

"You are going down. Now." His eyes narrowed and he shot a blast of energy at Vargon before he could even react. The shot hit him right in the shoulder blade. Since he was holding Joy a little to the side, he took the blast at it's fullest.

Vargon cried out in pain and let go of the female duelist. Joy swiftly turned and kneed Vargon in the stomach, then punched him in the face, sending him flying onto the ground. Then she ran over to the Sorcerer. "Nice shot, Sorcerer."

"Nice right hook. I shall be sure never to get you angry, Joy." Joy laughed a bit, then smirked.

"You would do yourself some good to do that. Now that he's been effectively delayed, we need to head back to the mansion. Everyone is probably waiting for us." Sorcerer nodded, then turned back to Vargon. His eyes widened a bit. "What is it?" Joy asked.

"Vargon has vanished!" Joy noticed the mage had disappeared as well and turned to the sorcerer. "Blast! I did not get a chance at another shot."

"I have a bad feeling about this. Come on!"

The two rushed back to the mansion, eerie feelings rushing over them along the way.

…Meanwhile…

"How is he?" Moon Shadow asked as she stepped into the lounge. Merina had taken Yugi there shortly after he and Moon Shadow had returned. The poor boy was dazed, bruised and cut in several places. Merina had been tending to his wounds ever since. Moon Shadows wounds had been taken care of as well.

"He's okay. He just needs a good nights sleep. We all do after all this. The others?"

"Ryou and Sakura are back. They are in the study. Sakura is worn out, but she will be all right in the morning. Ryou is also doing well. Joy and Kaiba have yet to return. I am concerned almost to the point of going after those two."

Just then the front doors burst open. Moon Shadow and Merina rushed into the main hall to see a flustered Sorcerer and Joy. "Kaiba! Joy! Thank goodness!" Merina rushed over to them. "You two okay?"

Moon Shadow tensed up. "Vargon…he is coming… I can sense his power heading this way." She turned to the two tired teens in front of her. "Get inside, both of you. We will just have to hope our magical shields will hold against him. We are all too worn out to put up much of a fight ourselves." Joy and Sorcerer got inside quickly and Moon Shadow shut the door tightly.

"Not much more we can do at the moment except wait. Come on into the lounge and I'll get you guys something to drink," Merina offered. The other three nodded.

"I'll help you out, Merina," Joy offered. Merina agreed and the two young women went into the kitchen.

Moon Shadow turned to Sorcerer Seto. "Greetings again, Sorcerer Seto of Egypt."

"I had a feeling you would recognize my magical properties. You are well met, Moon Shadow."

"So…you have turned to our side. Ironic, ne?"

"Very. When I was first sealed into the crystal millennia ago, I had no wish to change my ways. But long imprisonment has changed me. It has made me see my faults and strive to make them right. That means that I serve the pharaoh now, and that Kaiba is my dark side."

Moon Shadow allowed herself a small smirk. "Kaiba is sure to make your task a living hell, Sorcerer Seto. He is not a very…sociable person."

"I know your distrust of him, but the pharaoh and his light feel Kaiba is a worthy ally. In essence, we must feel the need to at least give him the benefit of the doubt."

"You have not seen how he treats others, mage…I have, and it disgusts me to no bounds. It will take some wielding to change my opinions of the young man."

"I understand. Perhaps we can both work hard to serve the pharaoh to our utmost, nonetheless?"

"Of course. I will protect the pharaoh and Yugi with my life if need be," Moon Shadow said with determination.

Just then there was a loud clap of lightning. "Is there a storm coming?" Ryou asked as he and Sakura came into the room from the study.

"I don't think that's normal thunder, Ryou," Sakura answered looking out the window. "We have company." The others gathered around the window to see a familiar robed man standing by the mansion's dilapidated gates.

"Vargon is here. Saa. Away from the windows. Just as everyone pulled back, Moon Shadow's eyes widened noticeably. "NO! He…he has…everyone down!"

Just then every window in the room shattered. Pieces of glass flew everywhere, showering everyone with the shards. In the kitchen, there was only one window, a small one just above the sink. But soon after a flash of lightning was seen nearby, the window broke, pieces of glass raining down on Merina and Joy, who happened to be by the sink at the time. Merina cried out as one of the shards flew by her arm, cutting into the soft skin of her forearm with ease. "ITAI!"

"Merina! Are you okay?" Joy asked her friend. She saw the cut. "Oh no! You're hurt!"

Merina winced. "It's not bad." Merina said, trying to sound like it was no big deal. Joy shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I don't want it to get infected, Merina. We'll get it taken care of, but for now we need to bandage it." Joy took a handkerchief from her back pocket and tied it securely around the wound. Merina winced again as pressure was applied to the cut.

"Sorry, Merina. Come on. Let's get to the others in the lounge. I want to know if they are okay." The two girls raced over to the lounge and looked in shock at the scene before them. Glass was everywhere. Every window was broken. Everyone was now busy picking themselves off the ground.

"Vargon is here. He's right outside. Somehow he managed to get past the defenses enough to break probably every window in the mansion. He will most likely get through the rest if he tries hard enough," Moon Shadow explained, glaring around at the mess before them.

"You know," Joy said as she checked on Yugi, who surprisingly had slept through the ordeal, "I can't help but ask a question at this critical point. Who's idea was this anyway?"

* * *

Joy: How can one sleep through the breaking of every window that the mansion? Oh well…Yugi's just really tired, I guess. Anyway, was that who fight scene too lame for your taste? Don't worry, I'll improve on the battle scenes later on.

The next chapter deals with Yami, Luna, and Bakura…blast it! I keep wanting to type Barkura instead of Bakura! (glares at keyboard) Why do you make me want to do that?! So…yeah. Next chapter is called: Rescuing Damsels in Distress. Till the next time…review and see ya!


	9. Rescuing Damsels In Distress

Joy: Here I am again with a new chapter. I am not in the greatest of moods to be doing this one…but I will anyway. Sorry about the delay. (sigh) Review Responses…

_Dark mage of sea 13: Merina and Yugi? I don't know about that…_

_Sakura: Arigatou._

_Winged Dreams: Arigatou. I try to be as punctual as possible with updates._

_Midnights: Heh. Anytime you want more let me know._

_Silver Moon Phoenix: Arigatou._

_Dark Kuriboh Empire: I see your point. Sorry about the lightning thing. I was gonna add thunder and messed it up._

Please read the announcement at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Rescuing Damsels In Distress

Yami looked around cautiously as the three darks made their way into Vargon's castle in the Shadow Realm. They knew Vargon's monsters were sure to put up a fight to keep them away from the two captives. Thus they needed to be cautious and alert.

"Would you stop being so Ra damned paranoid, pharaoh?! I don't see what the big problem is. If any monsters come, I will simply blast them straight to hell," Bakura stated confidently. Yami and Luna gave him a look. Yami rolled his eyes.

"Bakura, just be careful. We don't need to worry about rescuing you, too," Yami said back to him. Bakura gave him a death glare, with was easily countered with a smirk by the pharaoh.

The three rounded the corner to see a Red-Eyes Black Dragon blocking their path. Yami quickly pulled out his Dark Magician and in a flash the monster was no more. He nodded to the others and they continued on their way down a flight of stairs and into the basement of the castle, where the dungeons were. (AN: Yes, Vargon has dungeons in his monster's castle. Gotta love dungeons.)

"Katilli? Cala?" Yami called out quietly, hoping not to draw out any more monsters.

"Wait," Bakura said, stopping suddenly at a fork in the basement hallway. "I…sense something…this way." He headed down the path to the right, the other two following close behind. The three soon came to a corridor full of cells on either side.

"Katilli? Cala?" Yami called out softly.

"Yami?" Yami rushed forward. There, in the cell at the end of the hall, was both Katilli and Cala. They looked a bit drained, but otherwise none the worse for wear.

"Thank Ra!" Yami breathed. "Are you two all right?"

"Besides needing a long rest in my soul room, I'm fine," Katilli replied, Cala nodding in agreement. Luna served as lookout while Bakura used his Shadow powers on the locks of the cell. The spirits then raced towards the front doors of the castle to safety.

When they reached the exit doors they were in for quite a surprise. Standing between them and freedom was a small horde of powerful duel monsters. "Just great," Bakura said, reaching for his deck. Katilli stopped him.

"Wait. There are two many for our monsters to stop. Joy has one monster that could take them all out in one shot, but I hate to bring him out."

"Bull shit! Call him, damn it!" Bakura snapped.

"Sister, if this monster will help us out of this castle, there is little else we can do. You must summon him," Yami urged.

Katilli sighed deeply, then spoke. "Exodia! Come forth!"

…Meanwhile…

"It looks as though Vargon has stopped for a while," Ryou observed.

"You think he's gone?" Merina asked.

Seto snorted. "I highly doubt it. He's waiting for us to lower our guard."

"I don't know, but he'll be back if he is," Joy stated.

After making sure no one was hurt, the group of teens had braced themselves for Vargon's onslaught after the windows bursts. He had tried countless spells and many blasts trying to break the barrier that the dark sides had set up, but to no avail. Finally, things had quieted down.

Amazingly enough, Yugi was still sound asleep, even through all the ruckus and noise, the boy had only stirred a bit without waking up. Joy was starting to worry that he had suffered a serious concussion from his encounter with Vargon. Then…she felt it. In the back of her mind…something…familiar. Then her eyes lit up with recognition.

_Katilli!_

_ Yes, aibou. I have finally returned. What an adventure I had._

_ I was so worried about you._

_ I apologize, aibou. I did not mean to cause you worry. I fear it could not be avoided._

The Puzzle and Ring glowed as Yami and Bakura returned to their respective items. Joy could tell Ryou was conversing with Bakura.

_You better be in one piece, hikari._

_ I am. But what a night we had. And arigatou for helping Yami and Luna rescue Katilli and Cala._

_ Hmph. Waste of time. We should have been gathering the Items so we can take care of that freak Vargon._

Meanwhile, Joy told Katilli about what happened, and she and Yami managed to wake up Yugi. The teen let out a soft sigh as he slowly opened his eyes. He blinked several times to clear his vision and sat up slowly, looking around at all his friends. "Hey, everyone? What did I miss?"

"Katilli and Cala are back where they belong," Joy explained with a smile of relief. "Yami and the others saved them."

"Now that that's over with, where is Vargon?" Seto asked. Yami came out of the puzzle in spirit form, followed by Bakura and Katilli.

"Perhaps his monsters alerted him to their defeat at the castle," Yami said. "Or he may have gone back on his own to check up on things."

"The darks can keep an eye on things tonight. Let's get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow," Moon Shadow said. The others nodded.

"The tournament starts at eight sharp. Can you all wake us up?" Yugi asked. The dark sides nodded.

And so the tuckered duelists headed up to the bedrooms for a much needed good night's sleep. As Joy prepared for bed, Merina came and knocked on her door. She went and opened it. "Hey, Merina. Come on in."

"Thanks. Um…Joy? What happens tomorrow?"

"The tournament, silly." Joy grinned. Merina rolled her eyes.

"It's gonna seem silly for us all to walk together as a group, and I like to duel at my own pace. With Katilli and Cala back, do we need to stick together? No offense, but there are quite a few of us, and it would draw a lot of attention, possibly instigating another attack by Vargon."

"What do you mean?" Joy asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Well, I am thinking that we should all go off and duel on our own. We'll still meet up during the finals, but I want to duel on my own. I spoke with Moon Shadow and she doesn't foresee any danger during the tournament, so I figure we're safe to duel our hearts out without that creep coming after us. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Yes, I think I do. And I agree whole heartedly with you, Merina. We'll tell the others about it in the morning. In the meantime, get some sleep.

"I will. I am planning on getting up extra early and heading out. See ya in the morning, Joy!" she called as she left to head to her room.

Joy let out a soft sigh, then climbed into bed, quickly falling into a calm and dreamless sleep.

* * *

Joy: Okay…another announcement, as I said at the beginning of the chapter…

The announcement actually stems from something that I have finally observed while writing this story. And it concerns the OCs. I am having difficulty writing about them all and giving them all the credit they deserve and still continue with the main characters and plot. And a very good point was given to me about them that there may be too many by more than one person.

There are two ways I see right now to fix this:

_Discontinue the story. _

_Rewrite story with only one or two OCs._

I am sorry. I know everyone was looking forward to seeing their characters in my story a lot more…I just don't know what do to at this point. I may take this story down altogether if I can't figure this out… = ( 

I like all the OCs and I don't want anyone to get mad at me. I am…depressed about it a little bit. Please forgive me. = ( I am going to give this story a day or two of a break to think about this, so don't get angry if there isn't an update for a few days. I really need to think and decide what direction I want this story to move in.

My email is on my bio page and you can email me any time if you want to give me a suggestion on this. You can even flame me if you want about this. I know I asked to use your characters. This is all my fault and I feel horrible about it. (cries)

The future of Total Eclipse is looking pretty dark… Review and see ya next time.


	10. The Tournament At Last

Joy: Okay, everyone. For those of you that have not gotten the word through the jumble of emails and such, here is the latest news. I am not discontinuing TE. I will also not be re-writing it. I am too lazy to start over. Plus, and I hope you all agree, the chapters so far were not too terrible.

The confusion is over, and I am a happier authoress for it. To those that are curious, I have a new game plan. The gang is going to separate almost completely during the tournament. You will see what I mean when you read this chapter. I will probably not focus too heavily on the other characters during the tournament, but they will reappear in the finals. I may or may not have them blink in during a duel to watch or not, but for the most part, they will be off fighting their own duels.

Whew. Long announcement there. Sorry about that. Now for review responses!

_Sakura: I am separating Yugi, Seto, and Joy as well. But don't worry. I set it up so Sakura isn't alone in the tournament. She gets a traveling partner to hang out with. And she will meet up with the others soon._

_Silver Moon Phoenix: Thank you for your encouragement and letting me know that I was not the only one with OC problems. It made me feel better._

_Dark mage of sea 13: Sorry to upset you, Torru. I hope you like this arrangement better. And Dark mage, I will make sure Merina gets a good spot in the finals._

_Winged Dreams: Arigatou. Your review was very touching and very encouraging. I am so glad that people like my series. (grins) Read on! Rest assured my stories will continue!_

And so, without further delay, here comes chappie 10!

* * *

The Tournament At Last

_Yugi…Yugi, wake up._

_ Huh?_

_ It is morning, aibou. The tournament will be starting very soon, and you still must get ready and have something to eat._

_ Oh. Thanks, Yami. I would have overslept and missed the how thing!_

Yami chuckled. _Anytime, Yugi. Anytime._

Yugi opened his eyes, blinking several times before sitting up and looking at his watch. Seven o'clock. One more hour. He got up and got ready, then headed downstairs to the dining room. Everyone else had gathered there already for breakfast.

"Ohayo, Yugi! Come on in!" Joy called cheerfully. "I got breakfast for us!"

"How can you be so cheerful this early in the morning?" Seto asked, rubbing his temple tiredly and sighing.

"Well, back home my father gets up really early for work, and I always try to get up just as early to make sure he at least eats something before he leaves," Joy explained.

"That's very considerate of you, Joy. Thinking of your father and trying to look after him," Sakura said.

"Well, every since mom died, I kind of felt the need to step up and try to take care of the things she no longer can. Like looking after dad. It makes me feel like I am keeping her memory alive. Whenever I do something she would do, I think about her."

"Wow, Joy. That's so cool," Merina said.

Joy laughed a bit. "Thanks, Merina. Now come on, dig in! We have to head out before the tournament starts."

The way the tournament was sit up, it was kind of like Battle City. The duelists go out around the city and look for challengers, dueling their way into the finals, which would be disclosed to them after they got enough cards. The finals were held at a special location. There would be eight finalists at the end of the tournament.

During breakfast, the group talked about the tournament – what to expect and who they wanted to duel against during the event and during the finals. Of course, Seto voiced his desire to duel Yugi almost as soon as the subject arose, and Yugi agreed.

Merina voiced her own desire to duel against Joy. "Me?" Joy asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why me?"

"I am looking for a challenge and I am sure you would give it to me. Both of our decks are powerful and contain powerful spellcaster monsters. I'm just wondering who would win in a duel between us."

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait and see during the finals, eh?" Joy said with a slight smirk, which Merina returned.

"Definitely."

"Who would you like to face at the finals, Moon Shadow?" Ryou asked.

She thought about it for a moment. "Yugi."

"Huh?" Yugi asked, blinking a few times. "Why?"

"The thrill of facing the King of Games is too much to pass up. I would not care for the fame or the title you hold, Yugi. I just want to duel you just once. Though I do not know if I have a chance, I would be honored to face you in a duel."

Yugi thought about what Moon Shadow had said, and he felt himself blush slightly at the compliment. He had received a lot of recognition for beating Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom, and that fame had been both a blessing and a curse. There were a lot of duelists who had challenged him just to try and take him down, because he was the King of Games. Not to mention that Duelist Kingdom had been very dangerous itself. He almost lost his soul, as well as those of the Kaiba brothers and his grandfather.

But Moon Shadow didn't seem to care about the possibility of losing; she just wanted to face him in a duel, not take his title. It was a nice change. She was a good friend.

After breakfast the group headed outside the mansion and gathered right by the street. The plan was to go off their separate ways and meet up at the finals. Ryou, who was not participating, would accompany Joy because that way the Ring would be safe, just in case. Moon Shadow said she was sure Vargon would not interrupt the tournament, but there was always the threat, even with Bakura there protecting the teen.

Merina was the first to head off. "Well, everyone, I guess this is goodbye until the finals, of which I highly expect to see each and every one of you there," Merina said with a smile. The others returned the gesture.

"You bet!" Yugi and Joy agreed happily. Seto was silent, but did give the girl a barely noticeable nod.

Merina headed off to find her first duel. Sakura stared unhappily at the ground. She hated going off to duel alone, because she wanted her friends to watch and visa versa. Moon Shadow sensed her unease and made a quick decision. "Sakura, would you like to travel with me?"

"Hmm…well, I suppose, if it's not too much trouble. How about you four? Are you coming along?" Sakura asked, hoping the group could travel together.

"Actually, Ryou and I are gonna go off. Right, Ryou?" She turned to him. Ryou nodded.

"Don't worry about us, Sakura. Have fun at the tournament and see you at the finals…if they let me come and watch," Ryou said.

"Don't worry. They will," Yugi assured him.

Joy and Ryou said their goodbyes and wondered off in search of a challenging duel. Seto also said he would be dueling alone and left.

Yugi turned to his two friends. "I am going to head out now, too. I don't want to take all the duels away from you two," he said with a grin. Moon Shadow shook her head and laughed. "See you at the finals!" Yugi called as he walked off.

"I guess it's just you and me for now at least," Sakura said.

"I know how much you were hoping we could all stay together, Sakura. Do not worry, Sakura," Moon Shadow said as they too walked away from the old house. "We will see them all again very soon. Of that I am certain. Besides, this gives us a perfect opportunity to have a girl to girl chat."

Sakura nodded, perking up a bit. "Yeah, there are some things we could talk about, aren't there?"

The two female duelists headed off in search of duels and a chance at the finals.

And so, the Tokyo Tournament began.

* * *

Joy: And so it begins. The next chapters will kind of be back and forth between the main characters, with maybe a snippet or two of the OCs if I can manage it, but the next chapter focuses on Joy's first duel of the tournament.

Chapter 11 will be called: That Is So Disgusting! Heh. A funny chapter to reflect the authoress' new mood swing! (laughs) It will also introduce a really gross baka that I made up off the top of my head. He will be Joy's new rival.

I would like to take a moment and thank each and every one of you for emailing and reviewing. You have made me a happy woman because you gave me encouragement and support through my rough time. You are all such good people. Arigatou! I promise not to disappoint you. There will be humor, excitement, and dueling in the chapters to come! Enjoy and don't forget to review! Ja ne!


	11. That Is So Distgusting!

Joy: Hey, everyone! This is chapter eleven and it is going to be Joy's first duel in this tournament. Now, I know you might be confused by one of her monsters. I will try to explain it during the duel and at the end of the chapter, so bear with me. But first…review responses!

_Sakura: Sure, I'll check it out soon! Glad you liked this chapter and thanks for emailing me Sakura's deck. It will be helpful in the finals._

_Dark mage of sea 13: Arigatou for the cake! You two are going to give me an everlasting sugar high! Not that I'm complaining. (laughs)_

_Silver Moon __Phoenix__: (bows at the applause) Thanks! I'm glad you liked it and glad I got your character right. Portraying someone else's OC was always a concern of mine. Glad I'm doing well so far._

_Midnights__: Yeah! You got access to the internet! (laughs) Yes, this story lives on. I will not be discontinuing it. In fact I have planned for this one to be quite long, so hang on tight! =D_

Now for the chappie! Read on, everyone!

* * *

That Is So Disgusting!

Joy and Ryou made their way through the crowd of people and duelists, looking for Joy's first opponent. The city was the limit, and there were many duelists in this tournament. A lot of them were in duels or watching them.

"Who do you want to duel first, Joy?" Ryou asked.

Joy shrugged. "I don't know, but I want a challenging duel."

"Then look no further, dear lady, for I am your man!" Joy and Ryou whirled around to see a black-haired man with blue-jean overalls and a plaid shirt. He had a toothpick in his mouth and was also wearing a baseball hat that looked as though it had seen better days.

"You are…?" Joy prompted him, eying him with disgust.

"Your dream come true, baby," the man answered, walking up to her. He looked her over carefully, his eyes lingering at her chest a bit too long. Joy could feel Katilli's anger rising to meet her own. Joy and Katilli both hated being referred to as "baby".

_How dare he!_ Katilli yelled angrily. _Let me take over, Joy. I shall –_

_ No, Katilli. I'll take care of him by taking him out of this tournament. _

The man held up two star cards. "How did you get two cards already?" Ryou asked. "The tournament just started a half an hour ago!"

"My magnificent dueling skills, boy." The man sneered at Ryou, which only succeeded in pissing off Bakura.

_If Joy and Katilli don't take care of this mortal, I will, and I promise he will not enjoy it._

_ Relax, Bakura. This guy is small prey for Joy. She can win in no time._

_ Hmph._

The stranger turned to Joy, pulling the toothpick out of his mouth and throwing it to the side, missing Ryou by inches. "Now, baby, you wanna duel me? Maybe if you win you'll get more than a card." He winked, his eyes roaming over her body again. It was almost like he was undressing her in his mind. (AN: Ewwwww!!!)

_That is so disgusting! Oh, Kami! I think this baka is drooling!_

Joy felt like she was going to be sick. _Grrr…_ Katilli was becoming more hostile by the moment. Joy picked up some images of what Katilli wanted to do to this guy.

_Down, girl. I'll deal with him._

_ Are you going for your trademark strategy, aibou?_ Katilli asked hopefully as Joy locked her duel disk into battle mode. The stranger did the same. (AN: He won't be the stranger forever. I'll give him a name soon.) Katilli loved Joy's special maneuver that always seemed to work.

_If I can pull of the right cards, I will. But this guy's going down no matter what._

"This will be an easy victory, Ryou," Joy said, trying to keep from throwing up and the man sneered at her some more. Ryou nodded, getting back so as to give the two duelists some room.

_Um…I don't think Joy likes this guy very much. Not that I blame her. He's really an…um…_

_ Asshole?_ Bakura supplied for him.

_Well, I'm not sure if that would be the word, but, yes. I suppose so._

_ Heh. If she doesn't finish this duel and quick, I am sure Katilli will take it upon herself to deal with this mortal fool._

_ What do you mean?_

_ That woman hates to be called by any derogatory title. Back in __Egypt__, a guard made the mistake of calling her a whore. The pharaoh didn't know about it until the guards body was dragged in the next day…or rather, what was left of it._

_ Why would a guard say that to her? Isn't she the pharaoh's sister?_

_ Indeed, hikari. But the guards were not big on brains and they didn't approve of her choice in a husband._

_ Bakura? How do you –_

_ Heh. Surely you are not that innocent and naïve, are you, my host?_ Ryou's eyes grew wide when he put two and two together.

"You can go first, baby."

"Very well. But if you do not stop calling me 'baby', I am going to stick my fist down your throat. I am Joy Houyouku, chikushoume," Joy said with narrow eyes.

"And what a joy you must be. I am Clyde Makasai, at your service, my dove." He came up and grabbed her hand and kissed it quite forcibly. Now Joy was almost positive she was going to be sick. She pulled her hand away and slapped Clyde across the face.

"How dare you kiss my hand, you filthy baka! Let's get this duel over with before I puke!"

_Ick!_ Joy said mentally. Ryou gave her a tissue he happened to have in his pocket and she wiped her hand off, glaring at Clyde the entire time, who only smirked back.

Katilli's anger had reached a plateau so high, even Bakura could feel it. _Wow, she's angrier than I have ever known her to be._

_That can't be good,_ Ryou said worriedly._ I hope Joy can calm her down._

_ I hope she cannot,_ Bakura countered, laughing maniacally at the thought of the female spirit seeking revenge for the kiss. Ryou rolled his eyes.

That was just what Joy was trying to do. _Relax Katilli. I can handle it._

_ But…but…he KISSED YOU! Without your consent!_

_ Calm down. Let me do this on my own for now._

They drew their five cards. "My turn first and I play Master Kyonshee in attack mode. And two cards facedown," she said, placing her cards in the slots. "Your turn, Makasai."

Clyde grinned. "A marvelous opening move, angel, but I am going to win this duel, and I'll show you how. I play Mystical Elf in defense mode and two cards face down as well."

**Joy: 4000**

** Clyde****: 4000**

Joy drew. "Now, I am going to play this monster card face down and end my turn."

"Now I will play Opticlops in attack mode. Attack her Master Kyonshee!"

"Waboku!"

"Remove Trap!"

"Magic Jammer!"

"Damn!"

Joy smirked. "Nice try, Makasai, but no luck." She drew, them smiled. _This duel is going to be over very soon._ "I sacrifice my two monsters to bring forth my Dark Magician in attack mode!" The purple robed spellcaster appeared before her. "I shall also play two cards facedown. Attack his Mystical Elf!"

"Mirror Force!"

"Remove Trap!"

"Grrr…!"

Mystical Elf vanished. "Your move, oh, ugly one."

Clyde drew. "I'll switch my monster to defense mode and end my turn."

"Good. Now I think I'll end this duel with a bang. First I think I will play Fissure to get rid of that monster of yours. Now I will sacrifice my Dark Magician to call for an even more powerful monster. Actually, he is my most powerful of them all. Say hello to Great Maju Garzett!"

This monster wasn't the most attractive to look at, but he had one hell of an attack power. His effect stated that his attack points are twice that of the monster that was used to tribute summon it to the field. Great Maju Garzett was now a strong 5000 attack points. "This monster can more than destroy you! Attack his life points directly! You're done, Makasai!"

**Joy: 4000**

** Clyde****: 0000 **(AN: As in nada, nothing, nanimo, zip! HAHAHAHA! Ahem…sorry.)

"All right! Great job, Joy!" Ryou said, going over and giving her a high-five.

Joy smiled. "Thanks, Ryou. That was pretty good. Now," she said, turning to Clyde, "I believe you have something of mine." The man handed the star card over to Joy.

"To lose to someone as pretty as you was worth it. Goodbye, angel. I'll see you again…real soon." He winked again and left.

"The nerve of that guy!" Ryou said as he and Joy walked away.

"Well, you know those types of people, Ryou. Very little brains and a whole lot of ugly."

* * *

Joy: BTW: 'nanimo' means nothing and 'chikushoume'…well…it means 'son of a bitch'. =X Heh. Thank you, oh mighty translation program. Now…Joy's signature move is one of my own favorites and why I love this card (kisses card). Heh.

This is a REAL card. It exists. I own it. (laughs evilly) Just imagine being able to use this in conjunction with a Blue Eyes. NOTHING is going to beat it! MUAHAHAHA…unless you got a magic card handy like Tribute To The Doomed or Change of Heart or something like that. One downfall to this card is if you use Monster Reborn on it, it comes back at 0 attack because that's it original attack power. Bummer.

I just thought I would fill you in on that one. I am, after all, the authoress and I am entitled to a rant or two sometimes, and I can't remember if I explained that card to you or not. It becomes important later on and I thought it deserved explaining.

The next chapter belongs to Yugi and Yami, and it is called…'A Battle of Wits'. So until then, review and await chapter 12!


	12. Battle of Wits

Joy: Sorry about the delay, folks. I was writing up a one-shot! YEAH! It's called "In Your Arms" Just a Seto/Joy confession fic. Or just one of the ways they COULD confess if I chose to do that in this series. And I was making sure about decks and stuff. I was getting everything ready, but I think I'm back on track now, so here comes Chapter 12, but first – review responses!

_Sakura: Heh, does that mean you're on a sugar high now? Yeah, I'm glad he got beat, too._

_Silver Moon __Phoenix__: I can't stand it when women are treated that way, either. He got what was coming to him. Thanks for reviewing my one-shot, BTW._

_Dark Kuriboh Empire: Heh, I know all the swear words in Japanese, plus some other really good insults. About Writer's Block – that EVIL curse haunts me sometimes, too. I do some things that sometimes work and then sometimes they don't. Sometimes I go watch old YGO episodes. Sometimes I go duel my little bro. Sometimes I just stare at the computer screen -.-U Or I go over what I have written so far, or let someone else look at it. It can help to have an extra head to generate ideas. An outside source, so to speak._

Well, I guess I better start this chapter already. So here we go!

* * *

A Battle of Wits

_Yugi, are you okay?_ Yami asked as he felt a bit of Yugi's pain over their shared link.

_Yeah, just have a headache and my cuts sting a bit._ Yugi sighed.

_Let me take over, aibou. You can rest up._

_ Okay._ The Puzzle glowed.

"Now to find a duel," Yami muttered out loud, looking around at all the crowd. As he passed a particularly large one, a voice rang out.

"I can beat anyone. Step right up and prepare to be defeated, losers!" Yami turned and spotted a brown-haired male American duelist in a spiffy-looking suit. When he spotted Yami, he smirked. "Hey, Spikey! Are you Yugi Moto?"

"I am," Yami said coolly.

"Then I challenge you to a duel, and the rules say you must accept. It'll be a pleasure taking down the so-called King of Games."

"I highly doubt you will succeed, but very well." Yami locked his duel disk into position and took his place across from the young man. "Your name?"

"Eric Mason." The man stood straighter and said his name with an air of arrogance. Yami rolled his eyes a bit.

"You speak Japanese very well, Eric Mason."

"Save the small talk, Moto. Let's duel!" They each drew their first five cards. Mason smirked as he looked over his hand.

"I'll start this duel off, if you have no objection," Yami said.

"Go ahead. This duel is in the bag for me. You see, I have Exodia lurking in my deck."

"Hmph. I have already defeated a duelist with Exodia in his deck, Mason. That is not a challenge for me."

"No, you just prevented Exodia from being summoned, Moto. You didn't defeat the monster itself. No one can. Plus, last time you had it easy. I have other monsters in my deck that are just waiting to take you down."

"We shall see. My move. I play Gamma the Magnet Warrior in attack mode and two cards facedown. Your move."

**Yami: 4000**

** Eric: 4000**

"Now I draw." _Ha! Now I have three pieces of Exodia in my hand. Just two more and this duel is mine!_ "I place this monster facedown and two cards facedown. Soon you'll lose, Moto. Then the fame of the King of Games will be mine!"

"Is that all you seek, Mason? It takes more than fame to be respected," Yami commented.

"Respect? Who said anything about respect? It's the glory and the title I want. I don't give a damn if these peasants respect me as long as they honor me for the champion I am," Eric retorted.

Yami's eyes narrowed. "Then you will not receive the honor you seek, for you need respect from others for them to look up to you and praise your accomplishments."

"Bullshit! The title alone commands pride and honor. Now shut up and duel, Moto!"

"Very well." Yami drew. "I place one monster facedown and I shall attack with Alpha the Magnet Warrior!"

"Wabaku!"

"Remove Trap!"

"De-Spell!"

":De-Spell!"

**Yami: 4000**

** Eric: 4000 **

Eric's monster disappeared. He glared at Yami, then drew. "I place this monster facedown and end my turn."

_What is his strategy? To throw facedown monsters on the field? Or is he waiting for Exodia? Most likely the latter._ Yami drew. "I place this monster facedown and a card facedown. Then I will activate this card: Card Destruction!"

Eric's eyes grew wide. "NO!"

Yami smirked. "Oh, yes. Now we both have to discard from our hands and draw all new hands. I certainly hope you didn't have any Exodia pieces in your hand, Mason. Otherwise, you have just lost your chance to summon it."

Eric gave Yami the nastiest glare he could as he sent his cards into his Graveyard. Yami, still smirking, did the same, drawing his new hand. Then his smirk widened. This man goes down in the next turn. "Your turn, Mason. If you have one, that is." Eric looked over his new hand, dismayed to find the last two pieces of Exodia looking back at him.

"I play Ookazi."

**Yami: 3200**

** Eric: 4000**

"Good. Now it's time to end this duel. First, I shall play my magic card: Fissure, destroying you monster. Now I will sacrifice my two facedown monsters to bring forth The Dark Magician in attack mode. Dark Magician – attack his life points directly!"

**Yami: 3200**

** Eric: 1500**

"Now, Gamma the Magnet Warrior – finish him off with another direct attack!"

**Yami: 3200**

** Eric: 0000**

Yami smiled. "You lose, Mason. Now, hand me your star card."

"Fine, but don't think this is the last time we will ever duel, Moto. You'll see me again."

"I'm looking forward to future victories against you, Mason," Yami said in a cocky voice. Eric gave him one last glare as he walked away.

_Good duel, Yami._

_ Thank you, Yugi. Are you feeling better?_

_ A lot better. Thank you for dueling and letting me have a chance to rest, Yami._

_ Hungry? I can let you have control and get something to eat. It's almost time for lunch anyway._

_ Sure! Sounds great!_ The puzzle glowed again, letting Yugi take control. He went off in search of a restaurant, humming a happy tune along the way. About ten minutes later he spotted a familiar face by a pizzeria. _Oh, look, Yami! It's Ryou!_

_ Hmmm…is Joy with him?_ Yami asked curiously.

_I don't know – oh wait, there she is. I'm gonna go over and chat with them. I wonder how many star cards Joy has. And I wonder if she has seen Kaiba since we split up._

_Very well._ Yugi headed over to his friends.

"Hey guys!" They looked over and smiled and waved him over.

"Hey, Yugi! Come on over! We have plenty of pizza!" Joy said.

"Great! I'm starving." They sat down and ate for awhile, then Yugi asked: "Joy, how are you doing so far? I have two star cards." He held up the cards. "Have you seen Kaiba at all?"

"That's great! So do I." Joy produced her winning cards. "And no, haven't seen him around since we split up this morning. I bet he's ahead of us. That guy doesn't stop."

"The person she dueled was a real jerk. I hope he gets kicked out of the finals for good. He kept making passes at Joy and looking at her in an inappropriate way," Ryou explained with a frown.

"I bet Katilli was thrilled about that," Yugi said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I practically had to force her to calm down. But I kicked that guy's ass, so I don't think we'll be seeing him again anytime soon," Joy commented with a triumphant look on her face.

"The person we faced was kind of cocky and conceited, too. But Yami beat him with little trouble. So now we're tied." Yugi smiled over at his friend.

"Well, we can't have that, can we? I guess we'll just have to go out there and see which one of us gets to the finals first, me or you." Joy returned the smile with one of her own.

_Ah, a challenge I am more than willing to accept,_ Yami said through the link.

"Yami says he accepts that challenge, Joy." They shook hands, sealing the deal. Ryou rolled his eyes and shook his head.

_I can't believe these two are in a contest to see who gets to the finals first. I mean, they will both get there in due time._

_ Oh, let them be, host. Besides, I am curious to see who makes it first. I would be nice to see that Pharaoh lose at something in his afterlife._

Ryou smiled. "Well, if you two are going to have a chance at this, we better get going."

"You're right, Ryou. Let's go." All three got up from the table. "See you later, Yugi."

"Sayonara, Joy and Ryou. See you soon."

With that, they resumed their search for more duels, going off in opposite directions.

* * *

Joy: There you go. Some interaction. There will be more later. Now I am not going to put every single duel the characters fight in this story. That would be too boring after a while, and we already know they are good duelists and such. In fact, the next chapter is going to skip to nighttime when everyone regroups to get some sleep at the old mansion. This tournament is going to last a while, so there is plenty of time for them to get enough star cards to get into the finals.

The next chapter is called 'Nightly Conversations', and there will be several, so hopefully I can make it a longer chapter than the last few have been.

One more announcement about some email conversations I had. Everyone who sent in OCs thought that the notion of having me do separate stories was a good idea, and I am still going to do that. These stories will be one-shots, and possibly songfics. If you want a particular song included, send it to me by email, guys and gals, and I will write it up for you.


	13. Nightly Conversations

Joy: Okay everyone. Sorry for the delay. I bet everyone was just so curious about the group meeting up again. I looked back and I know I said I would keep them apart until the finals, but then I thought – what about at night? I mean, I got a good thing going on with that mansion, so I am just going to go with it.

A few words about this chapter. This chapter tells a lot about Katilli and Bakura's pasts. Remember Joy's duel and Ryou's conversation with Bakura? He mentioned that he and Katilli were VERY close. Also, Bakura calls Katilli 'Neko'. I will tell you about that at the end of the chapter. Just go with it for now. Trust me.

Also, there will be romance in this chapter – a.k.a. - kissing and such. No lemons though. Review responses!

_Dark mage of sea 13: Yeah, he was a pushover, but I like it that way, I guess. And yes, this chapter has the group's accomplishments for the day. I tried to be as fair as possible on it, given their great skills. Glad you like it so far!_

_Silver Moon Phoenix: Yeah, Mason is a jerk. Glad he's been dealt with. Got your email and I have a few good song ideas that I will run past you later on._

_Sakura: Sorry to hear that. Evil boyfriend. That's why I don't date. Glad you like the chappie!_

_Dark Kuriboh Empire: You're welcome. And I don't mind long reviews. Yeah, the duels are short, but duels are not my writing strong point. This has been a way for me to overcome that hurdle. When I duel in real life, I try to make the duels short. Strike hard and fast is my method. About the yaoi – I do not write that kind of stuff. I'll write romance (see this chapter for details) but not THAT kind of romance. Not my writing style._

Well, I guess I better get this chapter on the roll. Here it comes!

* * *

Nightly Conversations

Yugi made it back to the house at around four o'clock. "Hey, everyone!" he called out as he met the others in the lounge. He noticed Seto was on his laptop. "What is Kaiba up to?" he asked.

"I'm looking into the ownership of this house. We don't want to get arrested for trespassing."

"Good idea."

"I know." The others rolled their eyes.

"So…," Yugi said, changing the subject, "How did the rest of you do today?"

"I've got three," Joy said, holding up her winnings.

"So do I," Sakura said, also producing her cards. Merina and Moon Shadow also held up three star cards.

"Wow! I four way tie," Ryou said, smiling slightly.

"Hmph." Seto pulled out his cards and showed them to everyone. Four cards. The others groaned.

"You are going to have to play catch up with both of us, I'm afraid," Yugi said, also holding up four star cards.

"Damn!" Joy exclaimed, giving Yugi's cards a look. "You're ahead of me…for now that is. I'm still going to get seven first." Yugi grinned.

"Just go on and try, Joy."

"Joy told us about your competition to see who gets to the finals first," Merina said with a grin.

"Any chance you'll tell us who will win, Moon Shadow?" asked Sakura.

Moon Shadow shook her head. "If I did that, then the competition would be over and my prediction would be false. No, I think we should let them see who get all seven first. Patience is a virtue, after all."

Seto closed his laptop. "This house has now been purchased by me. We can use it for the tournament and the finals."

"Then what happens to it, Kaiba?" Joy asked.

Seto shrugged. "Not sure yet. But I will think about it after the tournament is over. But right now I am going to get some sleep."

"Good night!" everyone chanted.

"I think I'm going to bed, too," Sakura said with a yawn

"I'll see you guys in the morning," Merina said. Moon Shadow also said good night and went upstairs. She and Merina were sharing a room, as was Yugi and Ryou. The others had their own rooms. Ryou, Yugi and Joy also said good night as they retired to their rooms for the night.

A short time after Joy had fallen asleep, Katilli left her soul room and journeyed out into the hall of the house. She had not had much time to look around the old mansion, so she decided that she would do so now. But as she left Joy's room, she met up with none other than Bakura.

"Well, it has…been a long time, anata," Katilli said. "To be honest, I did not think we would ever see each other again. I cannot believe my brother would allow you to be sealed into the Ring. But then, I saw Ryou and I knew who the spirit who dwelled there was."

"Come now, Neko," Bakura said with a small smile. "You know how the pharaoh loathed me. Any pain caused to me would be his greatest wish, and it did so hurt to be sealed within that Ring. The only consolation was that he also suffered by being sealed in the Puzzle. At any rate, the thought of the two of us together was a shock to his royal brain."

"You did not help the matter, anata. Always so willing to pick a fight or start an argument. But then again," Katilli added with a slightly seductive smirk, "your cockiness always did appeal to me. Even now, after all these millennia, you can make me feel complete."

Bakura smirked, then grabbed Katilli, drawing her close enough for a powerful kiss. She deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and allowing their tongues to dance. Bakura responded by drawing their bodies as close as possible. The two spirits only broke to take in air as they both had physical forms.

"Glad I still have that affect on you, Neko," Bakura said slyly.

"Mmm… Don't flatter yourself, anata," Katilli said with a smirk, which Bakura returned with one of his own.

"Well then, Neko, why did you seem it enjoy it so much? It looks like it was not just flattery."

"You may have a point." She let her smile falter a bit as she remembered what their mission was. "We have to get the Items together to stop Vargon, Bakura. We have to. And you know what will happen when the Items are together. You know what must be done."

"I suppose none of us have a choice."

"I do not want any harm to come to you, but the incantation is not an easy one, and it will be hard on the lights. And on us." Katilli leaned her head on Bakura's chest and he wrapped his arms around her, reliving the feeling of closeness to her body.

"Oh, Ra, Neko. You worry too much. It will not send us to the other world, so be calm. It is nothing I have not already felt. Or the pharaoh, for that matter. Have you told him?"

"No. I will after the tournament. That way he is not distracted."

"Have you told him about us? It seems he does not remember."

"No, but then again…perhaps I should get it out into the open. It may help to jog his memory."

There were a few moments of silence. Neither of them really knew what to say. Then Bakura snorted out a laughed. "Well, now. This is a strange development. The Lady Katilli at a loss for words."

"Oh, shut it, anata. Like you are the world's best conversationalist."

Just then all conversation stopped again when they heard a noise. They broke apart and waited. A second later, Yami appeared. "What are you two doing up so late at night?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Leaving," came Bakura's answer. He turned to Katilli. "We will finish this later," he added with a smile as he turned and went back to Ryou and Yugi's room.

Yami turned to his sister. "Is everything okay, Katilli?" he asked with concern.

"Yes, brother. You do not remember, but Bakura and I have a very…special relationship. We have known each other for a very long time, Yami. Do not worry. Everything is absolutely perfect between us." With that, Katilli returned to her soul room, leaving a very bewildered Yami behind to contemplate what she had said.

An hour or so later, Joy's sleep was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. She reluctantly reached over and answered it.

"Moshi moshi," she mumbled.

"Is this Joy Houyouku?" asked a female on the other line.

"Hai. This is Joy. Who's this?"

"My name is none of your concern." The reply was very impolite and curt. Joy was wide awake by now and her temper was already starting to flare.

"I think it is my concern since you called me. Or maybe I'll just hang up."

"Hmph. I want to challenge you."

"Nani?" Joy asked, confused by the statement.

"I want to challenge you to a duel, baka. Meet me at the fountain in Tokyo Square at ten o'clock tomorrow morning. Come alone and we shall see who the better woman is."

"Hmph. I can beat you any day, wench. I'll be there." She hung up, tossing the phone into a nearby chair.

_Everything okay, aibou?_ Katilli asked.

_I just got challenged to a duel tomorrow. A wench just called and challenged me to a duel at __ten o'clock__ at __Tokyo Square__. That will be card number four for me._

_ Hmm…be on your guard, Joy. It sounds suspicious to me._

_ Don't worry. I will be ready for anything. Besides, I've got the best team mate right inside my head. You know, Katilli, I have often thought of you as the voice of reason that tries to tell me right from wrong. Not that I'm complaining._

_ You mean like a conscience? Hey, should I be offended by that?_

_ Only if you want to be. Good night, zenshin!_

_ Good night, hikari._

* * *

Joy: Now for a few explanations.

Bakura and Katilli – did you get it? If you did, just skip this paragraph. Bakura and Katilli were, or maybe are would be a better word, married. They got married in ancient Egypt. Given the tension between Bakura and Yami, you can guess how Yami felt about the whole thing.

Bakura calls Katilli "Neko". The shortened form of Katilli is 'Kat' which is pronounced 'Cat'. With me so far? Good. Now, 'cat' is Japanese is 'neko'. Thus, Bakura is just calling Katilli by a nickname. Plus in Egypt she was seen as very cat-like, always landing on her feet when she fell and always being very sneaky and silent. Like a cat.

'anata' is an honorable way for a wife to address her husband. It is also a way for me to get out of trying to figure out a real name for Bakura -D and 'zenshin' means conscience or a moral sense. 'Nani' means 'what?'

Now that that is all over, the next chapter is called…He Had A Sister? You'll just have to wait to see who I am talking about. Till then, review!


	14. He Had A Sister?

Joy: Okay folks, here comes the next chapter. Sorry about the delay. I did something different with this duel, I actually shuffled Joy's deck and Jessie's deck and played this one out. In other words, this is how the duel would really go. All the other times I just picked out cards from the decks to play. I think I like this method better. Less hassles and stuff. Review Responses! I got a lot this chapter!

_Sakura: Sakura the matchmaker? Mmm… =D_

_Silver Moon __Phoenix__: The woman will be revealed, but Yami's response to his sister's marriage will not come for a chapter or two. It will be good, trust me. =D_

_Midnights__: (laughs) __Midnight__, what if it was you being kissed? Now, for you question, there is a good reason. First off, I am honored that your sister reads my stories. Yay, sister! You are great! Now, then…I have an entire chapter of this story dedicated to Exodia and why Katilli is worried about him being used. It is a legitimate reason, at least for her, which goes back to her past. I was wondering if anyone had been picking up on that one, hehe. I wanted to wait till this story because of the tournament. Anyway, that chapter comes after the next one, so you will know about that soon._

_Dark mage of sea 13: Ironic, yes? =D_

_Dark Kuriboh Empire: You're welcome, and thanks for the candy! (smiles greedily at candy)_

Here comes chapter 14!

* * *

He Had A Sister?

Joy rushed into the dining room the next morning, in a big hurry to eat and leave. The tournament was scheduled to continue at eight o'clock, which was in about ten minutes. The others weren't worried, but Joy seemed to be very anxious to get right to dueling.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "You're in a hurry this morning," he observed. The others nodded in agreement.

"I have to get to the fountain for my first duel of the day, and I kind of have to find it again."

"What, now you schedule your duels, Joy?" Sakura joked, a slight smile on her face.

Merina laughed. "Gee, maybe we should make an appointment for the finals," she added with a laugh.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, you two. Seriously, I got a call on my cell phone last night. It was some girl who challenged me to a duel. She said to come alone and meet her by the fountain at ten o'clock this morning. She didn't say who she was, but she was very rude."

"Hmm…maybe we could come and watch," Yugi said. He didn't like the idea of the girl going off on her own after such a challenge.

"No, I'm going solo this time, just for this duel. Ryou, can you go with Yugi till lunchtime? We can meet up at that pizzeria we went to yesterday."

"Well…"

_Don't agree to it,_ came Bakura's voice through their link.

_What? Why not?_

_ Just don't do it! Don't ask stupid questions!_

"Um…actually, Joy, I would prefer to go along with you. Onegai? I…um…don't trust Bakura around the Puzzle."

"And if you don't let him come along, then I'll follow you, Houyouku. Going by yourself to duel a complete stranger who challenged you on the phone? It's only asking for trouble," Seto said firmly.

"I agree with Kaiba, Joy. It would be wise to allow Ryou to accompany you this time. I know you are an independent person, but this woman did not even tell you her name, and how did she get your number? It could be underhanded," Moon Shadow advised.

Joy sighed, admitting defeat. "All right. Ryou can come, though I doubt I'll have any trouble."

After breakfast, the group once again split up for the last day of the tournament before the finals. Merina let Yugi borrow her cell phone so Joy could call once she got all her star cards, just to see who would win the challenge of making it to the finals first.

Joy and Ryou made their way to the fountain at Tokyo Square to meet up with the mysterious challenger. They got there really early, of course, and had some time to chat with their darks.

_Whatever you do, Ryou, do not tell Joy about my relationship to her dark side._

_ Why not?_

_ Because it is not our business. It is not your place to tell her such things. Just let her find out through her dark._

_ Okay…Bakura?_

_ Hmm?_

_ Do you…love Katilli?_

_ Yes. Love was never the problem in our relationship._

_ What was?_

_ Her royalty. The people that were in her royal court did not approve of our marriage and gave her a hard time about it. The pharaoh did not approve of the marriage either, but at least he took his frustration out on me instead of his sister. The nobles did not give out such courtesy, and it was not pleasant for her. Think of it this way, hikari. Her duty – her destiny, rather, was to give up her life so her people could live, and they did not even let her have a peaceful marriage while she was alive. That, host, is why I do not favor nobility._

_But now that's not a problem. Will you two be together now?_

_ Host, we are currently unable to do that because we are spirits. Think about it._

_ Oh._

Meanwhile, Joy and Katilli were having their own conversation.

_Um…aibou?_ Katilli began timidly. Joy raised an eyebrow.

_Yeah? What up, Katilli?_

_ When you had the Ring, did the spirit within it mention me at all?_

_ I actually brought you up, Katilli. He did mention that the two of you knew each other from __Egypt__._

_ Oh, I see. Not that I am surprised. We were always so reluctant to speak of our relationship to others, especially after the problems it was starting to cause…_

_ What do you mean, Katilli?_

"Hey! Houyouku!" Joy and Ryou turned towards the voice. Standing before them was a girl about Joy's age with long blonde hair that was tied back into a ponytail. She was wearing jeans and a tight navy blue t-shirt. She glared at the duo. "I thought you were coming alone, Houyouku. Or were you two scared to face me in a duel without a cheering squad?"

"He's here to make sure you aren't trying to do something underhanded. Now, tell me your name."

"Very well. My name is Jessie Smith."

Smith? Why is that name so familiar?

Smith…oh! James Smith! Aibou, that last name of hers is the same as that of Yugi's kidnapper!

"Smith? Are you related to James Smith?" Joy asked.

"Yes. He was my brother. WAS being the operative word, Houyouku. He was my brother until you killed him! And when I finish this duel, I will finish you! Now get ready to duel!"

"Fat chance that you will ever beat me, Smith." They readied their duel disks, life points set to 4000.

_Heh, how ironic. The snake had a sibling. And here I was hoping he was the end of the family line. Too bad. Perhaps she will be able to join her brother in the Shadow Realm._

_ Bakura? You sent her brother to the Shadow Realm?_

_ He was a pest that needed to be exterminated, host. And I possessed the necessary poison. Besides, you should thank me. That baka was about to attack your friend there._

"You go first, Smith," Joy offered. She was trying to figure out her new opponent and needed to let her get into a false sense of security.

"Fine." Jessie looked at her opening cards. "I play Kojikocy in attack mode and two cards face down.

Joy drew, raising a skeptical eyebrow. _I can't believe I am starting a duel out with only monster cards in my hand._ "I play Nin-Ken Dog in attack mode."

"I place on monster facedown. Your move, Houyouku."

"I play La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in attack mode. Attack Kojikocy!" The monster vanished. "No, Nin-Ken Dog, attack her facedown card!" Joy smirked. "Now you have no monsters, Smith."

**Joy: 4000**

** Jessie: 3700**

"Not for long. I play the Mysterious Puppeteer in defense mode. Your move."

_What's up with all the weak monsters?_ Joy asked herself as she drew. _What is she planning?_ "I sacrifice my La Jinn to summon Jinzo! Attack!" Jessie's monster was destroyed.

"I place one monster facedown. Make your move, Houyouku."

"I place on card facedown. Attack her monster Nin-Ken Dog!" The monster vanished with a crash. "Now, Jinzo, attack her life points directly!"

**Joy: 4000**

** Jessie: 1300**

Jessie drew. "I place one monster facedown and play Monster Reborn to bring back your La Jinn! And I will equip him with…" She turned her second card over, "…Malevolent Nuzzler, which powers him up to 2500! Attack her Nin-Ken Dog!"

**Joy: 3300**

** Jessie: 1300**

_She set me up for that…that wench is going down right now!_ "Now I will end this duel. First I pay Opticlops in attack mode. Then I play my own facedown card – Tribute to the Doomed – to take down the beefed-up La Jinn. Now attack her facedown card Opticlops!" The monster was sent to the graveyard instantly. "Now, attack her life points directly, Jinzo!"

**Joy: 3300**

** Jessie: 0000**

"You lose, Jessie Smith. Now turn over your star card," Joy said with a triumphant smile.

Jessie handed her the promised star card. "This isn't the last time we will meet, Houyouku. That was not my only star card. I plan on going onto the finals and I intend to win."

"Well, you'll have to beat me to do that, and I do not intend for that to happen."

"Hmph. Whatever. See you around, girl." With that, Jessie turned and stalked off.

"HA! Card number four is mine at last! Come on, Ryou. Let's go get another one before Yugi beats us to the finals!"

_How strange that James Smith had a sister,_ Joy told Katilli.

_What happened to him?_

Joy gave her a mental chuckle. _Bakura._

_ Ah, I see._ Katilli returned the smile. _He always had been a bit zealous._

_ Now, I think you had something to say?_

_ Ask me tonight at the house. I will tell you then. Perhaps you can help me to tell the others._

_ All right, Katilli._

* * *

Joy: Again, I am sorry it took so long getting out this chapter. I kind of got stuck trying to figure out what deck for Jessie to use. I also have a challenging question for you all – What is the humorous coincidence about the names Jessie and James? Jessie is the sister, and James is the brother, but what about their names?

The next chapter is called – Yugi and the Bully. Yugi at his best in this chapter. So till then, review!


	15. Yugi and the Bully

Joy: Short beginning note, everyone. Sorry about the delay. I had no choice, really. Personal life and trying to decide on cards for Yugi's opponent, who I have named Tak. And yes, it's pronounced like tack. Thought it was a funny name. Review responses! Everyone got my question right! Pokemon's villains – my little brother likes that show.

Silver Moon Phoenix: Absolutely right on the first guess!  
Midnights: Right! Good answer! Gotta love it! (laughs) At least you do when you have kids around that like it. =D

Sakura: It got removed??? (goes to look…) Damn. I liked that story…repost???

So, here comes chapter 15!

* * *

Yugi and the Bully

Yugi wandered the city streets, looking for his next duel. Yami was currently in his soul room, complaining of a headache. Of course, he had been doing all the dueling so far, so Yugi wasn't complaining about being in control for a while.

Just as Yugi was passing by a particular alleyway, he heard someone yell, then a man ran out of the alley, running right into Yugi and bringing both of them down to the ground. The young man got up, glared at Yugi, and then ran off in the opposite direction.

A moment later, a second young man came barreling out of the alley, he looked at the retreating man with shock. "Someone stop that man! He stole my star cards!"

Yugi got up quickly and ran after the thief. He gave chase through sidewalks and alleyways, finally cornering the boy at a dead end alleyway. "Now…give back…the cards…you stole…" Yugi panted out the words, his breath lost from all the running.

"Not a chance! Finder's keepers, shrimp!" The boy pushed Yugi, causing him to fall onto the ground hard. He tried to run, but Yugi turned in time to grab the fleeing thief's leg and trip him. They both stood up.

"I guess you're not a very good duelist if you resort to stealing other people's winning cards," Yugi said nonchalantly.

"I can to duel, runt!"

"Prove it! I challenge you to a duel right now! If I win, you have to give me the two cards you stole, plus your own card," Yugi said, giving the boy the angriest look he could muster.

"Deal. My deck will wipe you out!" They readied their duel disks.

_Do you want me to duel him, Yugi?_ Yami asked.

_Nah. I can handle it. Besides, you need a break sometime. Do you mind that I take care of this one?_

_ Not at all. I support you all the way, aibou. I know you can win on your own. I have seen it many times in the past._

Yugi gave him a mental thumps up, then turned to his opponent. "So, what's your name? I'm Yugi Moto."

"Heh, the wimpy duelist champion. I'm Tak. Now let's duel, shrimp!"

**Yugi: 4000**

** Tak: 4000**

"I'll start us of, if you don't mind, Moto," Tak said with a sneer.

"Go on."

"I'll place one monster facedown. Go."

Yugi looked over his hand as he drew. _Not a bad beginning hand._ "I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode and I will attack your facedown card." The card went to the Graveyard. "Now I will place a card facedown and end my turn."

"One monster facedown and I'll summon the 7 Colored Fish in attack mode. Attack!" Neo the Magic Swordsman went to Yugi's Graveyard. "You're move."

**Yugi: 3900**

** Tak: 4000**

_I don't have a card that can take his Fish, but I can always set up a little surprise for later._ "I place a monster facedown and one card facedown."

Tak drew. "I summon Girochin Kuwagata in attack mode. Attack his facedown card! Now 7 Colored fish, attack his life points!"

**Yugi: 2100**

** Tak: 4000**

Man_, he's already taken down almost half of my life points and I haven't even made a dent in his yet. But that will change soon._ "First I'll activate my trap card – Just Desserts!"

"ACK!"

**Yugi: 2100**

**Tak: 2500**

"Now," Yugi continued. "I'll summon Beta, the Magnet Warrior in attack mode. And I'll equip him with the Horn of the Unicorn, raising his attack points up to 2400. Attack Girochin Kuwagata!"

**Yugi: 2100**

** Tak: 1800**

"You're move, Tak." Yes! I'm in the lead!

"I place one card face up in defense mode and end my turn."

_He made a big mistake, and it's gonna cost him some life points,_ Yugi thought with a slight smile. He drew. _The Malevolent Nuzzler. With this, I can raise Beta the Magnet Warrior another 700 attack points, making him at a total of 3100 attack points. This duel is about to be over._

"I'll equip the Malevolent Nuzzler to Beta the Magnet Warrior, raising his attack points even more," Yugi stated. "Attack the 7 Colored Fish!"

"Shit, I didn't switch him to defense mode!" Tak cried out as his monster was destroyed. (AN: HAHAHA – You baka!) "Grrr…You miserable little shrimp! I'll get you yet! I place this monster facedown. You're turn."

**Yugi: 2100**

** Tak: 500**

"Then my monster will attack the monster you just played. Attack!" The monster is destroyed. "Now I will play this card facedown. You're move."

Tak drew_. Damn it! Nothing to play._ "I skip."

"Then so will I. I don't know what you are planning, Tak, but it is obvious you want me to attack those two monster cards that you have on the field, and I won't chance that," Yugi told him.

"Whatever. You can't get at my life points by skipping your turns, Moto." He drew. "I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

Yugi drew. _Change of Heart._ "I place a card facedown and end my turn."

Tak drew. _Ha! Just what I was hoping for. _"I play Fissure!" Yugi's eyes grew wide. "Since you only have one monster on the field, say goodbye, Moto."

_NO! My Magnet Warrior!_ Yugi mentally cried out.

_Calm down, Yugi. You can still win. You have all the cards in your hand, save but one. Just relax._

"And now I will play another 7 Colored Fish! Attack his Life Points!"

**Yugi: 300**

** Tak: 500**

_You just need to draw one last card to win, Yugi,_ Yami told him. Yugi nodded and drew.

"I play Dark Hole! All the monsters on the field are destroyed, and now they are all your monsters, Tak. Now I will finish this duel by summoning Gamma the Magnet Warrior. Attack!"

**Yugi: 300**

** Tak: 0000**

"NOOOO!!!"

Yugi took a deep breath. _I knew you could do it, Yugi,_ Yami said to him.

_Thank you, Yami._ "Now, Tak," he said, taking a step forward, "I think you owe me one card, plus the two you stole. It's over, and I won."

"No! These cards are mine!" Tak turned and fled again, only this time he didn't get far. He only got a few feet before he was grabbed by none other than Merina.

"You chikusoume! Give Yugi those cards. He won fair and square, and if you don't hold to your word, I will personally rip you apart! Either way, those cards will be turned over to their owners. Got it!"

Yugi blinked. He had never seen Merina so pissed off before, and from the surprise he was getting from Yami, he doubted the spirit had either. Tak glared at her, but she refused to back down. He growled a bit, but finally relinquished the three promised cards. Then he turned and left in a huff.

"Here you go, Yugi. Here's your card." Merina handed Yugi his prize, and handed the boy, who had watched the duel, his own cards.

"Thanks ma'am. And thank you, too, Moto-san! Arigatou! Sayonara!" The boy left, a big smile on his face. Yugi turned to Merina.

"Thanks for the help, Merina. Wow, I've never seen you get so angry before."

"Yeah, well…I can't stand idiots who steal to get ahead in anything. Besides, all he did was insult you throughout the whole duel. You did a good job, Yugi." They exchanged smiles. "Well, I gotta go. I'm two cards away from the finals, and we only have a few hours. See ya, Yugi!"

"Bye, Merina! And thanks again!"

The two went their separate ways, only hours away from deciding who goes on to the finals.

* * *

Joy: Okay, hoped you all liked that chapter. The duel was more exciting, yes? Gods, I hope I'm getting somewhat better at them…Anyway, the next few chapter have no dueling. That starts up again during the finals, which I FINALLY have who's dueling who set up. I may post it later or something. BTW: Did anyone else notice that Yugi only used his Magnet Warriors in this duel? It was just the way it played out in my mock duel...weird...

The next chapter is called: "I made it!" We get to see who wins the little contest between Joy and Yugi. Sit on the edge of your seats, everyone, but first – review!


	16. I made it!

Joy: Here comes chapter 16, everyone. Not much in the action department, but still has those wonderful hints of humor. Review responses!

_Dark mage of sea13: Heh. Thanks for the info. It may come in handy during the finals. And thanks for the cookies!_

_Midnights__: You two have had a busy summer! Makes me feel kind of lazy and envious! =D_

_Sakura: You'll find out in this chappie! And I'm glad you're reposting. =D_

_Silver Moon __Phoenix__: Yeah, really weird. I want the monster those three turn into so bad! My bro has it, but he doesn't have the Magnet Warriors. I do }:o) And I won't share since he won't! Anyway, you'll find out the results of Yugi and Joy's contest in this chappie._

Okay, time for the chappie to start! Read on, loyal readers!

* * *

"I made it!"

Yami let Yugi take over in time to receive his final star card. _Yami, we did it! We're in the finals! He paused. I wonder if everyone else made it, too._ The teenage duelist felt like jumping onto Cloud 9 as he stared down at the seven cards in his hand. Then he slowly smiled. _I beat Joy!_ He looked down at his watch, noting the time, then he took out the phone Merina let him borrow and dialed Joy's cell number.

…Elsewhere…

"Oh yeah! I did it! I made it to the finals, Ryou! As if there was ever any doubt. And I beat Yugi in our challenge!" Joy was dancing circles around Ryou, who was simply laughing at her antics. She had looked down at her watch as she was handed the card, so she knew what time she had made it to the finals. She pulled out her cell phone, intending to call her multi-haired friend, but just as she was about to dial, the phone rang. She blinked down at it.

"I guess Yugi made it at the same time," Ryou observed.

"We'll see about that." Joy pushed a button, determined to say it before Yugi.

"I MADE IT!"

They had both said it at the same time.

"Yugi, don't tell me it's a tie. What time did you get the last card?"

"2:45," Yugi said.

"2:45!!" Joy cried out

"Wow…You both got your last card at the same time. That's…weird…" Ryou said, completely amazed.

Joy was frustrated, and she could tell Yugi was disappointed, too. They had both wanted there to be a winner, not have a complete tie. "I can't believe we tied," Yugi said.

"That is SO unfair!" Joy added.

"Gomen nasai, Joy. I guess I'll meet you at the house later, ne?"

"Don't worry, Yugi. I'll see you then."

…Later…

Joy and Ryou made it back to the old mansion about thirty minutes later. They made it in time to see Seto Kiaba calmly coming up the walk with a triumphant smirk upon his face. "Houyouku," he said, greeting her with a nod.

Joy grinned. "Kaiba, I'm gonna be in the finals!" she cried out happily. She was so excited she rushed over and leaped into the CEO's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. For a second he just looked stunned, then he felt his face grow hot as he blushed. Ryou was the only one who noticed and Seto quickly composed himself before Joy released him.

"Sorry, Kaiba. I was just so excited." Seto shrugged.

Just then Merina walked up. "Hey, people! Well, I'm in the finals."

"Kaiba and I are, too. As is Yugi."

"Did you beat Yugi in your race?" Merina asked. Seto raised his eyebrow, waiting for her response.

Joy frowned. "No, we tied. Damn his luck."

"It wasn't luck," Yugi said as he strolled up.

"Well, then it was just good timing," Joy muttered.

Merina laughed. Just then, Moon Shadow and Sakura came up. "Everyone made it to the finals, I presume?" Moon Shadow observed.

"Of course!" Merina assured her cheerfully.

A very excited group sat down to dinner that evening. Everyone was anxious about the tournament; wondering who will duel who and the identity of the other two finalists.

"I have a feeling they are not worthy opponents, perhaps even people we will not enjoy having around," Moon Shadow predicted.

"Of course they will not be worthy or pleasant to be around," Seto countered. Moon Shadow rolled her eyes.

After dinner, the group settled into the library to relax before going off to bed. They also took some time to talk to their darks and amongst themselves.

_Yami, you've been awfully quiet…are you okay?_

_ Hai, aibou. I have just been deep in thought._

_ About what?_

_ Vargon. We have much to do if we are to stop him. We have three of the seven Items in our possession. We need the other four. The Scales, the Necklace, the Rod, and the Key are the items we still need._

_ Yeah. I just hope we can convince Shadi, Marik and Ishizu to let us borrow their Items._

_ We will have to, hikari, or Vargon will get to them, and he will not be simply asking for them. He will take them by force. I am sure that when they know the danger, they will allow us to use their Items for a short while. We just need to keep Bakura away from them or all hell will break loose._

_ Yugi rolled his eyes. Are we going to need the Crossbow? _Yugi asked Yami.

_I talked to Sorcerer earlier and he said that we will only require the Seven Items, so we should not need the Crossbow, though Vargon may try and seek it again,_ came Yami's answer.

_Which is why we need to hurry, right, Yami?_

_ Exactly. I do not want anyone else to be in danger. As soon as this tournament is over, we contact the other Item holders and speak with them._

Seto was looking through a book when Sorcerer started a conversation.

_Kaiba, I want to ask you about your feelings toward Joy Houyouku._

_ Why? That's a bit of a personal question, Sorcerer, _Seto said with a hint of annoyance.__

_ I know, but it is important. You see, long ago, Lady Katilli –_

Seto sighed, bringing his hand to his forehead and using it to rub his temple. _Sorcerer, I don't know if you realize this, but Katilli and Joy are not the same person. Katilli is Joy's dark, and she used to be alive, that is true, but now she isn't. What does Katilli's past have to do with Joy?_

_ If only you knew…_

_ Bakura, are you going to talk to Katilli later on?_ Ryou asked, starting a conversation of his own with Bakura.

_Perhaps, why do you ask?_

_ Just curious. I think it's kind of sweet that you two go on nightly visits to each other._

_ Don't think for one minute that I'm weak, host, for you will be sorely mistaken,_ Bakura said in a threatening tone. Ryou bit his bottom lip.

_Katilli, you said to ask you about your relationship to Bakura when everyone was together, _Joy began, hoping that Katilli would want to talk about it. She was quite curious as to their relationship.

_ Yes, I suppose now would be a good time._

_ If you don't feel up to it…_

_ No, aibou. I think it needs to be explained…to everyone._

Katilli appeared by Joy in spirit form. "Everyone, can you ask your dark sides to come out, please? I want everyone to be present." Yami and the other spirits appeared out of their soul rooms, also in spirit form. "Good. Thank you. Now, listen everyone. I have quite a bit to explain."

* * *

Joy: And I am going to stop here. The next chapter will be longer, I am sure of it, especially since it involves flashbacks and lots of explanations. I hope Yami has a stout heart, cuz he's about to find out about Katilli and Bakura. And we will also find out why Katilli is reluctant to use Exodia.

Lots of questions answered in the next chapter, which will be simply called – 'Exodia'. BTW: I will be posting a kind of duel schedule for the finals on my bio page, but it will not come out until after the gang meets the other finalists. Till next time - review!


	17. Exodia

Joy: Okies, people. Sorry about the delay. I didn't forget or anything, I was just taking my time, to make sure this chapter was done just the way I wanted it to be. And it is going to be a LONG chapter. Whew. Review responses!

_Silver Moon __Phoenix__: Yep, it all gets revealed in this chapter! Enjoy!_

_Dark mage of sea 13: Yeah, no arguments for the time being. And I hope you like these flashbacks, Torru. I put a little action in them! =D_

_Sapphire: I am sorry that I haven't put Mugen in the story yet. But worry not, she will be in the next chapter. She is one of the finalists. I have already gotten a slot for her. :o)_

_Fallen Mercy: Arigatou for the reviews! You are super great! =D_

_Sakura: Yeah, I am known for the cliffies, aren't I? (evil grin)_

BTW: I put the flashbacks in third person tense, but they are basically from Katilli's POV, with some outside observation. Okay, time for the chapter to begin. Here we go!

* * *

Exodia

"Very well, Katilli. You have our absolute attention," Yami assured her.

"Yes, tell us what you want us to know," Cala said.

"Are you sure about this?" Bakura asked Katilli, raising an eyebrow.

Katilli nodded. "It's time they knew the whole truth." She turned to address everyone. "All right. I think I should start at the beginning. It all began when I was a child. To be honest, it started a few years before I was of age to be married…"

**_--Flashback—_**

"Come on, brother! We have to get going! Rath is waiting on you in the training room and I get to watch!" Katilli hollered at Yami, trying to get him moving. Rath was a master swordfighter and he had been giving Yami lessons.

"Okay, okay. I am coming, Katilli." Yami said, rushing ahead of her, signaling the beginnings of a race to the courtyard. All the training sessions happened there. Katilli glared at his back, then ran after him, determined not to lose this time.

They raced through the palace, earning several glares from the nobility roaming about. They ended up out in the courtyard as planned, and Yami reached Rath first. "ARGH! YAMI!"

"Ha! Won again, sister dear! You are going to have to be quicker if you are going to beat me in a race," Yami advised, smirking at her. She gave him another glare.

Yami laughed and turned around, only to be met with Rath's own unhappy expression. He stopped laughing at once and gulped. "Young man, I expected better behavior out of you. Now your sister is known to be childish, but you are going to be pharaoh someday, and you are –"

"Childish! I am not childish!" Katilli said with a frown.

"Hmph. Then what do you call that little stunt you just pulled? And what gave you the right to interrupt? Katilli, I honestly believe you are a bad influence on Prince Yami. You should support him, not hinder him." He crossed his arms, standing over the two young people. "Now, for that little act, young lady, I think it would be wise to go off and find something to do – preferably something that did not include getting into trouble. I have a lot of things to teach Yami and he could do with you not being around to slow things down."

Katilli felt close to tears. Not bothering to even speak or look at her brother or Rath, she ran off. She let her feet carry her outside the palace walls and into the city. She did not stop running until she was deep within the market place. _Why must everyone always be so unkind to me? Any husband they choose for me will probably do the same thing. What is the point of becoming anything when whatever I become is not what they want? What is the use of trying when it will never be enough?_

It was at that point when she noticed a white haired boy sneaking out of a house with a bag in his hands. He looked around, as if checking to see if he was being watched. He started to walk away when a yell erupted from inside the house.

"AHHH!! THIEF!!"

The boy's eyes widened and he ran, but he was running right for Katilli. The young girl tried to avoid a collision, but they both ended up on the ground. Katilli blinked a few times, taking in the boy's soft features. His eyes, his nose, his…lips. Everything about his face was made known to her. She felt herself blush slightly as she noticed that the boy was doing the same with her face as she was doing to his.

_Oh, Ra. He is so handsome…_ she thought. A second later, the boy picked himself up off the ground and helped her up as well. "Um…sorry about that. I tried to move, but…well…"

"Um, yeah. Don't worry about it. I was not paying attention." Just then they heard more shouting.

"Come on, let's hide in this alleyway," Katilli said, pushing him toward the alley nearby. They spotted some guards, but they didn't see them and ran past the alley. "Whew…close call. So…why did you steal that stuff?" she asked.

"I did not steal anything! I…merely borrowed a few items so that I could eat. Living on the streets of Egypt is not an easy task. But, hey! Who are you to tell me what to do! You're just a woman!"

Katilli lost it. "HOW DARE YOU! I just SAVED YOUR LIFE you ungrateful cur! And how dare you speak to me that way! I am Princess Katilli and I could have easily turned you over to those guards!"

"So why did you not? Or would they even have taken you seriously? After all, it is a woman's word against mine." The white-haired youth sneered at Katilli.

Katilli looked down at the ground, tears threatening to come once again. "You are right…they would not have taken me seriously. I am…nothing…less than nothing…to everyone." She fell to her knees, tears falling down her eyes with no hindrance.

The boy blinked, not expecting this kind of reaction. He knelt down in front of the girl and wrapped his arms around her hesitantly. "Well…do not cry about it. That will solve nothing. And I am sorry to have caused so much pain to one so beautiful and brave as you."

"Me?" the girl whispered. "I am neither of those things. You must have me mistaken with someone else."

"No, I am sure it was you of whom I spoke. Now…get rid of those tears and we shall talk for a while. It looks as though you are not willing to rush home. Another thing we have in common."

**_--End Flashback—_**

"Who was the boy?" Caru asked, totally fixated on Katilli's story and very curious.

"You are rushing too far ahead, Caru…but I suppose that is okay. Let me tell you…"

**_--Flashback—_**

The two talked far longer than they realized, for when they paused for a moment, Katilli noticed that the sun was about to go into it's bed for the night. "Oh no! I have to return to the palace! I am so sorry for cutting our conversation short." She stood quickly from her spot on the floor.

The white-haired stranger did the same. "I am sorry for it as well. You know, princess. You have made me feel like I have never felt before. I once thought myself void of any pleasant thoughts or emotions…but meeting you has changed me. I want for us to meet again, though I know that may be impossible, for you are royalty."

"Never say never. I am sure our paths will cross again. I have a strong third eye." They exchanged goodbyes and Katilli turned to go, but stopped herself. "I apologize, but I do not even know your name."

"My name is Bakura."

**_--End Flashback—_**

"Bakura!" Yami interrupted. "You and Bakura knew each other?"

"Peace, brother. And we more than knew each other. Though a lot of people knew about Bakura as the years went on…"

**_--Flashback—_**

Two years past. Katilli and Bakura went on many secret meetings, mostly late at night. Bakura's thievery was becoming more well known with each passing month, and Katilli was sure he would be caught one day. But whenever she would bring it up, Bakura would laugh and tell her not to worry. "After all, who would be able to capture the Thief King?"

"Do not press you're luck, Bakura. Anything could happen."

As their meetings continued, their love for each other began to blossom. Soon the rendezvous were also a chance to exchange kisses and favors of love. Bakura courted Katilli for many months with no one even knowing about it. Then came the day that Katilli was dreading more than anything. The day her father called her into the throne room to talk about her future. About her husband. The husband he had chosen for her.

"There you are, Katilli. Come in so that you may meet your future husband." Katilli took a deep breath and stepped into the spacious room. Her father was, of course, seated on his throne, with Yami by his side. In front of her father was the sorcerer apprentice, Seto.

Katilli bowed respectfully to her father. "I have come to see my chosen husband, my pharaoh."

"Good. This is Seto. He is the apprentice to our High Priest and also his first born son. But there is one more title he will hold soon, Katilli. The title of husband, for in three years time, you shall become his wife."

Katilli looked over at Seto, taking in his features. He looked almost too shocked at seeing her to speak. Then he came forward and bowed a bit. "Princess Katilli, I am honored and pleased to become your suitor. Even the beauty of the Nile pales in comparison to your own. Allow me to be for you both a lover and a keeper of your heart.

_But you can never hold my heart, Seto. For that belongs to Bakura._

**_--End Flashback—_**

"You fell in love with HIM?!" Yami cried out, completely shocked. Bakura smirked.

"She did more than fall in love with me, pharaoh."

Yami raised a curious eyebrow. Katilli sighed. "Allow me to continue…"

**_--Flashback—_**

Another two years past. Katilli had told Bakura about her being betrothed to Seto, and he had told her that perhaps it was for the best, since Seto could give her things that he could not. Katilli told Bakura that she would never stop loving him, no matter who her father made her marry.

Shortly after that discussion, the pharaoh, Katilli and Yami's father, become quite sick. It was named to be some exotic disease of which there was no cure. Three months later, the pharaoh was dead. Yami became the new pharaoh, with Seto as his High Priest and most powerful sorcerer.

Katilli tried to find love for Seto, with their wedding date coming ever so closer, but she found she could not find the same love for him that she felt for Bakura. To her, Seto seemed more interested in power, an interest that grew with each passing day, till that fateful day that changed everyone lives forever.

Katilli was walking along a palace hallway when she heard a commotion from the Room of Shadows. That room was supposed to be off limits to everyone except the royal family and their personal mages. Curiosity overcame her. Is Yami in there having a duel with his mages? Or with Seto?" She had never seen a Shadow Duel before, and was very eager to find out what the secrets were all about and why Yami seemed reluctant to allow her to see a duel.

Slowly Katilli crept into the room, and what she saw truly shocked her beyond her senses. There was Seto, High Priest of Egypt, dueling someone very familiar to her. It was her dear friend, Caliana. Caliana was a newly appointed lady of the court since the death of her father, and from that time on, Katilli and Caliana became fast friends. Caliana was also a skilled sorceress, though her skills held little recognition with men. Why is she dueling Seto?

"Caliana? What is going on? Seto?"

Both people turned and looked at her in shock. Then Caliana broke the silence. "Katilli, you must run! Sorcerer Seto has betrayed us by summoning the monsters within the palace courtyard. I managed to stop him and corner him here, and now we are dueling. Please flee! Go and get the pharaoh!"

"I do not thing you will be getting anyone after this, girl!" Seto hissed, beginning a powerful summon. Katilli could feel the increase of Shadow power in the room. It was deafening. Then…it came. A monster so powerful that nothing could stop it. Yami had told her about this monster, but she had never seen it when it was released.

Exodia!

"Now you will not be around to reveal anything of my plans. ATTACK!"

"NO! KATILLI!"

A flash of light enveloped the entire room, then all went black…

Katilli awoke to find herself in her bedchambers. She looked over to find Yami sitting by her beside. "B-Brother?"

Yami nodded, a look of worry on his face. "I was concerned that you would never wake up, sister. Sorcerer Seto has betrayed us. And…" his voice trailed off.

Katilli suddenly remembered what had happened before she blacked out. Did Caliana step in front of her? "Yami…where is Caliana? What happened to her?"

"Katilli…Caliana is dead."

Katilli felt like a ton of weight had been taken onto her shoulders. "That can't be…"

"I fear it is, dear Katilli. Caliana stepped in front of you and took the full blast of Exodia. She is…gone. I saw it with my own eyes. I stepped into the room right when it happened. Exodia only got one hit before disappearing along with that traitor Seto. I am so very sorry, Katilli."

**_--End Flashback—_**

_So that is why you hate Exodia so much. The monster was responsible for your friend's death._

_ Yes. I am sorry I have never told you, aibou._

_ No worries, Katilli. Please continue._

"With Sorcerer Seto's betrayal came the beginning of the end of my life, for it was part of a prophecy that I found out about shortly after the battle in the Room of Shadows. After the sorcerer turned into a traitor, the only way to stop him was by creating all powerful items that when used together, could face any adversary and beat them down with ease. But in order to create those items, a sacrifice of a female royal was necessary. My sacrifice. But I was not willing to be sacrificed without completing the one task that I had not yet done in my life…"

**_--Flashback—_**

"You are sure you want to go through with this? I mean, a thief and a princess?"

"Oh hush. You are more than worthy to me. And look at the alternative," Katilli countered.

"Good point, princess," Bakura agreed with a smirk.

It was then that Bakura and Katilli were secretly married. They consummated their marriage that night, of course, and the next day, Katilli awoke early, very unwilling to go to the palace but having little choice. But a big surprise awaited her when she returned. All the nobility snubbed her even more than usual and the pharaoh called her into the throne room

Yami had somehow found out about the marriage, much to Katilli's horror. She feared she would be punished by her brother for this, but he resigned that she had married the Thief King, and thus the only thing that could be done is to allow the marriage to continue. "But this is only because I truly want you to be happy in these times, sister."

Katilli knew what she meant. The time for the ritual was coming, she felt the foreboding presence of death by her side as the weeks went by. She tried to shrug it off with the power of her love for Bakura. She cherished every moment with him as though it were her last. "The only thing I regret is that you will be unable to be present at the end, anata."

"Neko, I will be by your side, now and for all time." He saw she was hurting and it made him hurt as well, but she would not back out from her duty.

The day of the ritual, Katilli and Bakura met for the last time. They shared their everlasting love. Bakura told her that they would always be together. "Not even death will separate us, Neko."

**_--End Flashback—_**

"The ritual was conducted that very day. That day, I was sacrificed to create the Items."

"That was so sad!" Merina said. "Joy, did you know about any of this?"

"No. Katilli and I never talked about her past. I was always under the impression it was not pleasant," Joy answered.

"Well, some parts were not, but other parts were pleasant enough to dull the bad. Bakura, you make me complete, just as you did all those millennia ago." Bakura smiled proudly.

Moon Shadow looked over at Yami. "What do you think of all this, Pharaoh Yami?"

"I – I – To be honest, I cannot think of anything to say!"

* * *

Joy: Hahahaha! Yami is speechless! That was great! That was my longest chapter to date, I do believe. Almost 3000 words! Whew! I am worn out! I hope you all liked that chapter.

The next chapter is called: 'The Finalists'. The finalists all met at the designated place. Now, I think I stated earlier that there would only be eight finalists, but I upped the number to ten so that the schedule of duels could be a bit more even. Everyone gets a duel that way. Hope you don't mind. If you do, let me know and I can come up with something else. Till then, review and see ya later!


	18. The Finalists

Joy: Sorry about the delay folks, but I am back with Chapter 18! Wow! This story is really coming along, I think. Okay, this is when the duelists all meet up. But first! Review responses, and I have quite a few!

_Silver Moon Shadow: Yeah, well…maybe I'll have those two have a conversation later on about Katilli, but for now, he's not sure what to say on the matter. :o)_

_Sakura: Ouch, lol._

_Fallen Mercy: We're all a bit crazy after ice cream. =D_

_Midnights__: Heh. Sorry it took me so long to explain Exodia. I wanted there to be a really good time where I could dedicate a chapter to Katilli and her explanation of it and her past. =D_

_brdtpst: Oh, no, I wouldn't have Joy and Ryou hook up. Their dark sides are married, though. :o)_

Okay, here comes the chapter!

* * *

The Finalists 

Yugi looked around at the lobby of the building. It looked ordinary enough. Plants, furniture, and paintings decorated one side. There was an announcer's podium set up to the left. It looked actually quite like a small platform for someone to stand on and speak to everyone.

"This is so exciting," Sakura said, grinning as she checked out the area. "I'm gonna go look around a bit."

"Okay," Yugi said. He turned to Seto. "Kaiba? Have you ever been to this building before?"

"Why would I have been?" Seto asked, looking over at him.

"No real reason. Just curious," Yugi said. "I'm going to go and have a seat until we start, okay, guys?"

The others nodded and Yugi went over to one of the overstuffed chairs to sit down. Joy turned to Moon Shadow. "Is anything going to happen during these finals, Moon Shadow? I mean, is Vargon going to show up?"

Moon Shadow paused. "I do not think so. I believe for now we have no need to worry. But as always, we should keep our guard up."

"Look!" Merina spoke up, pointing to the doorway. "I think the other finalists are here." Everyone turned and looked.

As Joy looked over the last four finalists, she didn't recognize anyone until she came upon one who made her anger flare up. She felt like running over and strangling the person right then and their.

_Aibou…?_ Katilli asked, feeling her light's anger and annoyance.

_Clyde__._

Now if there is one name in the world that makes Katilli go from nice to extremely pissed off the fastest, it's Clyde. Her anger flew so high up the scale the other darks could feel it. Hell, even the lights turned to look at Joy.

_Well, something sure has pissed Katilli off,_ Bakura said.

Then Ryou saw Clyde. _Oh, dear. Not good._

_What do you mean? This is another chance to take this baka and ship him off to hell where he belongs._

_Bakura…behave._

Meanwhile, Yami and Yugi were quite confused. They had recognized Eric and Jessie as two of the finalists, but that was surely no reason for Katilli to become this upset. _She certainly seems angered about something. I hope everything is okay._

_Indeed. Perhaps I should talk to her in her soul room._

Yugi agreed and felt his dark go out of the Puzzle. Yami went into Katilli's soul room and found her pacing – something she only did when she was very mad, like now. "Katilli…what is it?"

"That asshole Joy dueled before! He's one of the finalists." Katilli showed him through Joy's eyes. "And he was making passes at my hikari! And he kissed her without permission! I am SO going to –"

"Katilli, please calm down. It is not good for Joy if you do anything to this man. Let her take care of it in her own way. I am sure that since she has dealt with this man before, she will be able to do so again. Or I or one of the others will. Please relax." Katilli took a deep breath.

"All right. I will be patient…but if he kisses her again…"

"I am sure that will not happen. Now, I must return to the Puzzle. Try to remain composed." He vanished back into the Puzzle and told Yugi what had happened.

Yugi blinked, and then turned to Joy, pointing to Clyde. "That guy kissed you?"

Now that got everyone's attention, especially Seto's. He gave the man the best death glare he could.

_Okay, there is one man who has his death warrant signed._

_Kaiba, I am sure Joy can handle this one in a duel._

_Of that I have little doubt. But then he's mine._

"Relax, people. He just kissed my hand. Though it was rather disgusting," Joy informed them. That's when the four newcomers walked up to them.

"Well, fancy meetin' you here, angel. Maybe we'll get to duel again. That last one was mighty nice." Clyde gave her a wink and Joy felt like throwing up right there.

"I told you that we would see each other again at the finals, Moto," Jessie said.

"Yeah, you did."

Moon Shadow noticed the last finalist, a girl with icy blue hair and lime green eyes, standing off by herself, shooting looks at the others. She wore a red short-sleeved shirt and jeans. Who is that one, Moon Shadow? Luna asked.

I am not sure. I have never met her before. Let me find out. She walked over to the girl. "We have not been introduced," she said.

"I'm not here to make friends, lady. I'm here to win," the woman shot out coldly, and then she walked past her to go and sit on one of the chairs in the lobby.

"Who is she?" Merina asked.

"I read her mind when I came up to her. Her name is Mugen. A good duelists of sorts with a reputation of being quite rude and cold-hearted."

"Okay, so the other four finalists are unfriendly. Nice," Merina said with a sigh. "What a great finals this will be."

Then the same man who spoke to them at the beginning of the tournament entered the building. "Hello, finalists!" Everyone gave him a smile…okay, everyone except Seto and Mugen gave him a smile. He crossed over to the platform and grabbed the microphone that was there.

"Okay, everyone, gather around and listen closely. I am about to explain the finals. The finals will be set up kind of like this. The first two duelists will duel. Then the next two, and so on. The winners of those duels will face each other. The two people left at the end will duel for the winner of the tournament. The opponents for the first round of duels have already been chosen and before you ask, you cannot switch or turn down a duel. You must duel to a winner is decided. If there is a tie, then another duel will be fought. Everyone got that?"

He was answered with a round of 'Yes's. "Good. Now, the first two duels. Ready? The first duel will be Sakura Kodasawa verses Jessie Smith. The second will be Yugi Moto verses Moon Shadow." When he came to Moon Shadow's name he looked over at the girl. "That is a very lovely name, young lady," he said with a happy smile.

"I thank you," Moon Shadow said with a nod.

"Okay. The first two duels will be today, while the next two will be tomorrow. Tomorrow's duels will be Mugen verses Eric Mason and Merina Lopez verses Joy Houyouku."

_Damn it!_ Katilli spat.

_What is it?_ Joy asked, confused a bit as to why her dark was angry.

_You aren't dueling that snake in the sand __Clyde__ first._

_Relax, Katilli. I am sure whoever he is dueling will make short work of him._

"Now, will the first two duelists please stand on the squares painted on the floor right there?" He pointed to the two squares that were marked on the floor about three feet away. Sakura and Jessie went over and stood on them. Everyone gave Sakura thumbs up and words of encouragement as she took her place, to which she replied with a confident smile and a wink.

"Before you duel, please shake hands."

Jessie strolled over, taking Sakura's outstretched hand in her own. "So you are the holder of the Millennium Crossbow," She said with a small smile.

Sakura blinked. "How did you - ?"

"My brother and I were very close and he told me many things. Vargon is not dead and I highly doubt your friends will succeed in stopping him."

"We'll see about that."

"Yes, I guess we will, won't we." With that, Jessie went over to her own place, awaiting the duel.

Sakura shot Joy and the others a meaningful look that they needed to talk later, then readied her duel disk, her life point count registering at 4000.

Suddenly the area around the duelists shifted a bit, and then lifted up slightly, only about a foot. It was like a dueling platform. "Cool, Merina said. "It's like an arena now."

"And now, let the first duel of the tournament begin!"

* * *

Joy: And I will stop there. The next chapter will deal with two duels – Sakura vs. Jessie and Yugi vs. Moon Shadow. Interesting, ne? Right. So the next chapter will be…'A Honorable Duel'. 

Okay, side note, I cannot seem to get any tabs or spaces to show up at the beginning of my paragraphs when I uploaded this chapter...stupid if you ask me, but oh well. Maybe I can fix it later...

Till then, review!


	19. An Honorable Duel

Joy: Okay, sorry for the delay. I know you all have been anxious for the finals to start. I have been really busy and have only just now been able to write this. So this is it – the first chapter of the finals. There will be two duels in this chapter and the next one.

You know I forgot that the last entry was made on Total Eclipses One Month Anniversary? Dark Kuriboh Empire reminded me! Wow. That was kind of weird that I updated on the same day and all… But you all gave this story and me a wonderful present by giving me the largest number of reviews ever! EIGHT! OH RA! Responses!

_Silver Moon __Phoenix__: Thanks for the Info! It really came in handy during the writing of their duel!_

_Sakura: LOL. I'll see Smith get what she deserves in the end._

_Fallen Mercy: Sakura has a good deck, so she is gonna do well. Can't let out too much info, though. Gotta let you all enjoy the chapter. = )_

_Midnights__: Maybe hit the wrong button and that's what made your screen do that. Is it fixed? Anyway… Heh…sister problems? I don't know – I have two younger brothers that are always driving me nuts._

_Orange Lynx: Hello! How are ya? So glad to meet you! __Midnights__ told me you read and enjoy my stories, and I am so happy that you do. After all, your sister seems to be hooked! =D Keep reading!_

_Sapphire: Yeah, I just left it at Mugen. Glad it's okay. I am working on her deck for her duel. It is gonna ROCK!_

_Dark Kuriboh Empire: Heh, yeah. Seems like quite a love heptagon to me, too. __Clyde__ is a marked man by everyone now. I have his duel set for soon, and it is gonna be good, trust me. And yeah, Merina stepped in to help, but Yugi got the win, so it's all good. Oh, and about Ryou's name…that is a good question. I have pronounced it two ways. __Rye__-you and Ree-you. I think it is the second one, but I have never known for sure. Maybe I can find out, but not sure right now._

_Dark mage of sea 13: Yeah, Joy versus Merina next chapter. Should be good. Just gotta get everything together. Merina's deck is gonna be full of a lot of water monsters, but they are good ones with good attack and effects, too. Hope that's okay._

Okay, enough delays. On with the chapter!

* * *

**An Honorable Duel**

"Sakura Kodasawa wins the toss, so she goes first. Let the duel begin!"

_I can't believe my luck! Not only do I get a good first hand, but I can start this duel off,_ Sakura told her darks.

_Yeah, this should be a good win, Sakura. Just keep your patience,_ Cala advised.

_Hey, I'm always patient!_ Sakura shot back.

_Whatever you say… _Cala said as Caru laughed. Sakura frowned mentally.

**Sakura: 4000**

**Jessie: 4000**

"I play one monster facedown and three cards facedown. Your move, Jessie."

"Very well, I summon Kojikocy in attack mode and I'll also play three cards facedown. Make your move, Kodasawa, I haven't got all day," Jessie said with a sneer.

Sakura took a deep breath and counted to ten. Jessie was already starting to get on her nerves. She drew. "I play Pot of Greed," she stated, activating the card. She drew two cards. "Your move."

"That was it? That was your move? I could have done much better than that and I'll prove it right now. First I'll play another card facedown and then I'll activate Fissure. Say goodbye to your pitiful monster! Now Kojikocy will attack your life points directly!"

**Sakura: 2500**

**Jessie: 4000**

"That was Sangan you just destroyed, Smith. That means I can draw a monster with attack moves of 1500 or less from my deck and add it to my hand," Sakura said as she looked through her deck. Her eyes rested on the Witch of the Black Forest. Not a bad choice. She picked it and reshuffled. "Now it's my turn. I place one monster facedown and summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode. Destroy that Kojikocy!"

**Sakura: 2500**

**Jessie: 3700**

Jessie drew. "I pass this turn." _I don't have any monsters…but I will soon and then this girl will lose this duel._

Sakura smirked. "Well, well…not too high and mighty now, are you, Smith. Gearfried, attack her life points directly!

**Sakura: 2500**

**Jessie: 1900**

Jessie drew. "We'll see who's smirking at the end of this play, foolish girl! I play Dark Hole!" Sakura's eyes widened. "From the look on your face I take it you are surprised. That's right. All your monsters are gone!"

_Shit, shit, shit! How could I let that happen?!_

_You have to focus, Sakura. Don't let her get to you._

_Right. Thanks, Cala._ Sakura drew. Nice. "I play Opticlops in attack mode. Attack her life points directly!

**Sakura: 2500**

**Jessie: 100**

_Now she is up against the wall,_ Caru said with a laugh.

_Don't lower your guard, Sakura. She's a tricky one._

_Don't worry. I won't lose._

Jessie drew. "I place one monster facedown." _If you attack this one, Kodasawa, you are in for a big surprise._ Jessie sneered. "You're move, girl, if you are brave enough to take it."

"I'm not afraid of you, Smith. I place one card facedown and attack with Opticlops!"

"You fool! You just attacked the Princess of Tsurugi! You lose five hundred life points for each Magic and Trap card you have on the field."

_Oh no! I have four of them! That means I lose 2000 life points!_ "DAMN IT!" Jessie sneered as Sakura's life points went down.

**Sakura: 500**

**Jessie: 100**

_It all comes down to this one draw…_ Sakura said. Jessie drew.

_DAMN IT! I'm through! No monsters to defend my life points…_ "I skip."

"Ha! Then you lose, Jessie! Opticlops, attack her life points directly!"

**Sakura: 500**

**Jessie: 0000**

"And the winner at 500 life points is Sakura Kodasawa. Good job, young lady," The announcer stated with a small smile. The platform lowered and Sakura and a very angered Jessie left the arena. "Now, will Yugi Moto and Moon Shadow please step up to the platform for the next duel?"

"Good job, Sakura!" Ryou said. Sakura blushed a bit.

"Arigatou, Ryou. It was a good duel. A great warm-up, if I do say so myself."

As Yugi and Moon Shadow made their way to the platform arena, their friends cheered them on, giving moral support. "Good luck, Yugi. And you two Moon Shadow. Seriously, I don't know who to root for," Merina said, giving them both a smile.

"We'll definitely be sitting at the edge of our seats," Joy said. Yugi and Moon Shadow smiled and made their way to the platform, which rose after they took their places.

"Now, shake hands and we will begin the duel," the announcer ordered.

Moon Shadow and Yugi met in the middle of the platform. The Puzzle glowed and Yami took over and shook hands with his friend. "This should be an interesting duel, Moon Shadow. I hear your deck is quite powerful," Yami said.

"As is yours…Yugi." Moon Shadow was careful not to call him 'pharaoh' or "Yami' but to say Yugi instead. "I am looking forward to an honorable duel."

"And you shall receive it, I assure you. Now, shall we duel?" Yami asked. Moon Shadow nodded and they returned to their places.

"Now let's begin the second duel of these finals!" the announcer stated. The coin was tossed and Moon Shadow won.

_Every advantage helps, I suppose._

_Are you going to use the Dark Magician Girl or go with the Harpies?_ Luna asked.

_Not sure…whichever strategy comes first, I suppose._ "I place three cards facedown and summon Silver Fang in attack mode!" The wolf appeared in front of her. "You're move, Yugi."

_Damn…no monster cards…what luck I am having,_ Yami thought.

_Don't get discouraged, Yami. Just stall until you get the right cards,_ Yugi said to him.

_Yes, I think I shall do that._ "I place three cards facedown. Your move, my friend."

"No monsters, Yugi?" Moon Shadow asked quizzically.

"Not yet, but soon," came Yami's answer. Moon Shadow shrugged, then drew.

_Those three cards may be part of a plan to stop me…so I'll just have to get rid of them right now._ "I play Harpie's Feather Duster. Say goodbye to your Magic and Trap cards, Yugi!"

_Damn…she's got the upper hand. But I won't let her keep it._ "I play Alpha the Magnet Warrior in attack mode, and end my turn." I don't know what other cards she has facedown, so I dare not attack.

Moon Shadow smiled a little. _This duel is already turning to my favor, but I cannot let my guard down. He is very resourceful. He did not ascend to the title of King of Games by making mistakes._ "I activate Shadow Spell, lowering your Magnet Warrior's attack to 700. Attack Silver Fang!"

**Yami: 3500**

**Moon Shadow: 4000**

Yami frowned, then drew. "I place one monster facedown." _Perhaps this shall slow down her lead a bit._

"First I activate Graceful Charity!" She drew three cards and discarded the two she had. "And now Silver Fang will attack your facedown card." The card flipped over to reveal a Mystical Elf. "Damn! I lose life points because the defense was higher than my attack!"

"That's right," Yami said with a small smile. "And the difference is 800 points."

**Yami: 3500**

**Moon Shadow: 3200**

"And now I shall attack your Silver Fang with my Magnet Warrior!" Yami stated.

**Yami: 3500**

**Moon Shadow: 2900**

_Damn! I need to regain control of this duel._ She drew. _This little bluff worked for the pharaoh, maybe it will work for me,_ too. "I place a monster facedown. Your move, Yugi."

"Attack, Magnet Warrior!" It was Moon Shadow's Mystical Elf. _Damn, now I lose life points!_ Yami scowled at his life point meter.

**Yami: 3000**

**Moon Shadow: 2900**

Moon Shadow looked over her cards. _I think I am going to attempt the Dark Magician Girl strategy. I may pull it off. But first I need a tribute._ "I summon the Maiden of the Moon in attack mode." This female warrior looked very similar to Moon Shadow herself.

"I sacrifice my two monsters to summon the Dark Magician in attack Mode," Yami said. His favorite monster appeared before him.

"Going to attack?" Moon Shadow asked. Yami glanced down at her two facedown cards.

"Not yet. But soon my Dark Magician will take you down, Moon Shadow."

"We shall see. Now I will make a sacrifice. I sacrifice the Maiden of the Moon to call forth the Dark Magician Girl!" The perky spellcaster appeared on the field. "Make your move, Yugi."

"I play one card facedown and summon the Dark Blade to the field. Then I will add this magic card – The Sword of Dark Destruction to boost my Dark Magician even more. Then I will attack the Dark Magician Girl with the Dark Magician!"

"Magic Cylinder!"

"Remove Trap!"

"Damn!"

**Yami: 3000**

**Moon Shadow: 2000**

"I summon Cyber Harpie in attack mode." _Unless I get Monster Reborn, I'll half to settle for my alternative strategy… He'll have to attack Mystical Elf with the Dark Magician if he wants to take it down. Then I can start to fight back a bit._

"I place one card facedown and attack the Mystical Elf using Dark Magician." The female elf disappeared. "It is your turn, Moon Shadow."

_He is doing as your thought,_ Luna said.

_He didn't really have a choice but to take down Mystical Elf, Luna._ "Now I will equip my Cyber Harpie with Wind Fan, and then I shall play the Field Card – Rising Air Current. This raises my Cyber Harpie to 2800 points. Attack Dark Blade!"

**Yami: 2000**

**Moon Shadow 2000**

_Yugi, I hate doing this, but I do believe this duel is over,_ Yami told his hikari.

_Yeah. Unless she has a spell card, of course. She does have some on the field still, doesn't she?_

_We shall see if it is a card that she can use._ "I place one card facedown and then I shall equip the Dark Magician with the Malevolent Nuzzler, raising his attack points to 3600. Now, attack Cyber Harpie!"

"Negate attack!"

"Mystical Space Typhoon!"

**Yami: 2000**

**Moon Shadow: 400**

_It's over…I don't have any monsters that I can summon right now to block his Dark Magician's next attack. This duel is his._ "Go ahead and end the duel, Yugi. I have nothing that can stop you."

"Are you certain?" Yami asked skeptically.

Moon Shadow gave him a small smile. "Very."

"So be it. Dark Magician – attack her life points directly!"

**Yami: 2000**

**Moon Shadow: 0000**

"And the winner of this duel is Yugi Moto!" The announcer stated. The platform lowered and Yugi, who had regained control, stepped off with Moon Shadow. Everyone crowded around the two duelists.

"It was a well fought duel," Ryou said. "Good job, both of you." The others nodded in agreement.

"That duel was so awesome!" Merina said excitedly. "What a battle!" Then she grew serious as she turned to Joy. "I duel you tomorrow, Joy."

"Yeah. It will be a good duel, of that I'm sure." Joy smiled at her friend. "No matter who wins, we'll still be good friends, right, Merina?"

"Absolutely!" Merina said with a laugh. "You expected anything less?"

"Nope!"

* * *

Joy: Okay, gonna stop it there this time. Now much talking, just a lot of dueling in this chapter. I may put some evening action in the last chapter. Not too sure at this point. My brain is fried. I typed this kind of late.

The next chapter will be called: 'Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better!' Kind of a funny title, but I wanted a comical tone to the next chapter, so there you go.

On a side note, I hope I did those duels right. It was hard doing Moon Shadow and Yugi's duel especially. I wanted to do the characters justice. Did I pull it off? (crosses fingers) I am such a silly person for worrying so much, I guess. Anyway, see ya next time and don't forget to review. The reviews are now tied with SL!


	20. Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better

Joy: Okay, here comes chapter 20. We are now officially at the halfway point of this story. That's right. This story is gonna be twice this length upon completion. There will be some conversation, then dueling. But first, review responses!

_Silver Moon __Phoenix__: Whew! I am so glad for that. :o)_

_Midnights__: (laughs) I got that song stuck in my head, too. =D_

_Sakura: I'm so happy! :o) Caru wants sugar…? Is that safe? Well, I do have this bag of chocolate…_

_Dark Kuriboh Empire: Yes, she has been taken out of the tournament, but not out of the story. Remember, she is still alive (unlike her brother) so she will have another appearance in this story. But not to worry. Everything will work out._

_Dark mage of sea 13: (begs Dark mage not to hate her at the end of this chapter…) …onegai? Please?_

Okay, there will be no further delays! Read on, people!

* * *

**Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better**

"All right finalists, the next two duels will begin tomorrow morning. Be at the lobby by nine sharp. Till then, there are rooms for each of you on the second floor of this building. They have already been prepared. Go on up. There is also a dining hall at the end of the hall upstairs. Dinner will be at six. Enjoy your evening."

With that, the crowd of finalists dispersed. "You did do an excellent job on your duel, Sakura. Good work. I just hope Jessie doesn't come around tonight to start trouble." Yugi added with a frown.

"Yeah, if she's anything like her brother…" Joy said, her voice trailing off. The group headed for the second floor. Merina was in the back and she was just about to climb up the stairs when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Clyde standing behind her.

"What do you want?" she asked, adding in as much disgust as possible. The man smiled and shrugged.

"You know, with our own rooms it might get really lonely tonight. Maybe we could keep each other company?" (AN: Okay, I just gotta cut in and say: EWWWW!!) "Having a gorgeous chick like you around would definitely cure my loneliness. What do you say?"

Merina looked like she was going to be sick at any second. She gave Clyde the most disgusting look she could muster. "I say that if you don't get lost, I'll kick your ass, chikushoume!" she snapped. This outburst got Joy's attention from where she was just getting to the second floor. She looked over the rail and saw Merina and Clyde.

"I'll be right back," she told the others, heading back downstairs.

Meanwhile, Clyde, being the idiot he is, just wouldn't give up. In fact, if anything, Merina's threat had made him even more determined. He was beginning to come toward her, so Merina did the only thing she could: she kicked him…hard…in that sensitive spot… Clyde cried out in pain and back off. Joy appeared from the stairway and glared down at the doubled over man.

"You asshole!" Joy yelled at him. Then she kicked him in the side, causing him even more pain. "If you come near any of us again, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" With that she turned to Merina, who was blinking at her friend in amazement. "Are you okay, Merina?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Just dandy…" She slowly smiled. "Thanks for coming back to check on me."

"I doubt you needed any help, though. You really had the bull by the horns anyway." They laughed and went upstairs to join the others, leaving a still moaning Clyde on the floor.

…The Next Morning…

"Okay, everyone, this is the second day of the finals. There has been a slight change of plans – Instead of two duels today, there will be three. That way there will only be three days of the finals. Today and tomorrow there will be three duels each. Everyone got that?" The duelists nod. "Good. Now for the first duel of the day: Mugen versus Eric Mason."

The duelists stepped onto the platform arena and (very reluctantly) shook hands. Mugen won the coin toss, so she got to go first.

Mugen drew her card. "I summon Twin-Headed Wolf in attack mode and one card facedown. Your move."

"I play this card facedown and summon La Jinn Genie of the Mystical Lamp in attack mode."

Mugen drew with a smirk. "I end my turn without playing anything. Let's see what your Genie has got, Mason."

"Fine, then! La Jinn – Attack!"

"Not so fast, loser. I play this Magic Card – Sword of Dark Destruction!"

"Damn, now I lose life points!"

**Mugen: 4000**

**Eric: 3900**

"That's right. How smart of you to notice. It's not much, but it will get better, well, better for me anyway. Now I'll place one monster facedown. Your move, smarty." Eric glared at her, and then drew.

"I place one monster facedown!"

Mugen smirked. "That's all? Weakling."

"Shut up!" Eric snapped. "I've got a strategy that will wipe that smirk off your face!"

Yugi, who was watching the duel, suddenly remembered. "Mugen, he's right! He's got –"

"I know, Moto. He's got Exodia. I was watching you kick his ass in your duel a few days ago." She turned to Eric. "Oh, please. That Exodia didn't save you from Moto, and it won't save you from me. Prepare yourself, Mason, because your about to get your ass kicked again."

"We'll see." Eric glared daggers at Mugen, whose smirk only deepened.

"So we will. First off, I'm flipping my monster, Poison Mummy, over to inflict 500 points of direct damage to you. Now my Wolf attacks your monster."

**Mugen: 4000**

**Eric: 3400**

Eric drew. _Damn! I need to get just two more Exodia pieces to show this big mouth who's the boss._ "I play another monster facedown."

Mugen drew. "Coward. I place three cards facedown and one monster facedown. Then I'll summon the Giant Orc to attack your monster."

"Waboku!"

"Remove Trap!"

"Damn!"

"That's right. Now my Wolf attacks you directly!"

_Mugen: 4000_

_Eric: 1500_

"Come now," Mugen said with a slight laugh. "Sure you can do better than that. I want a challenge, for Heaven's sake! I'm against a finalist, not a kindergartener!"

"I'll show you! I can beat you!"

Mugen laughed again. "Then prove it, wimp!"

"One card facedown and I summon the Goblin Attack Force in attack mode. Attack her Wolf!"

"You lose again. I activate Malevolent Nuzzler, raising my Wolf enough to withstand your attack."

"De-Spell!"

"De-Spell!" Mugen shot back, revealing her other card.

"Damn it!"

**Mugen: 4000**

**Eric: 1200**

"Gee, Mason, I don't even have to work at this. You're beating yourself."

"SHUT UP!" Mason yelled, completely irritated by Mugen's words.

"We'll time to put you out of your misery, especially since you no longer have any monsters on the field." Eric gasped at the realization. "That means this duel is over right now. Wolf! Attack his life points directly!"

**Mugen: 4000**

**Eric: 0000**

"And you didn't even touch my life points. Better luck next time, loser." She eyes the other finalists with a raised eyebrow. _Perhaps my next opponent will be more worthy of my time and skill._

"Okay, good duel, people. The win goes to Mugen. There will be a fifteen minute break until the next duel, which will be Merina Lopez versus Joy Houyouku. Prepare well, duelists."

Joy was engaged in a discussion with Katilli. _Come on, you just gotta let me use Exodia in my duel with Merina._

_Joy, you are an excellent duelist without Exodia. I am sure you will do well. _

_But Merina is undefeated. You know that means she has never lost, right?_

_If you were to have more confidence in your own abilities…_

_I know, I know. I must have faith that my skills will be enough. Okay. No Exodia. This time._

_Good. Now get out there and win, aibou._

Joy looked down at her deck. _Yeah. I'm gonna win. I believe in myself. I can do anything she can do better._ She got onto the platform, Merina right across from her. Joy and Merina exchanged a smile, then met each other in the middle of the platform and shook hands.

"Ready to duel?" Merina asked. Joy nodded. "And remember: Now matter who wins this duel, we're best friends forever, ne?"

"Right. Let's duel!" The coin was tossed and Merina got the first turn.

"Okay, Joy. Here I come. First I'll place two cards facedown and then I'll summon Nin-Ken Dog in attack mode. Your move."

"Good opening move. I'll activate Pot of Greed." She drew her two free cards. "Okay, now I'll place two cards facedown and one monster facedown. Your turn, Merina."

"I sacrifice my Nin-Ken Dog to summon the Terrorking Salmon. Attack her facedown card!"

Joy smiled. "That was my Yomi Ship. Its affect takes down any monster that destroys it in battle. Say goodbye to your Salmon." Merina frowned as her monster was sent to the graveyard.

"Good move, but this duel just got started."

"Yes, but it's my turn now so you'll have to wait for your revenge. Now I'll play Zolga in attack mode. Attack her life points directly."

**Joy: 4000**

**Merina: 2300**

_That was not fun. Merina drew._ "One card facedown and one monster facedown. Your move."

"Very well. I'll start by activating this magic card called Wave-Motion Cannon. Then I wait. When I finally send this magic card to the Graveyard on one of my turns, it will deal you 1000 life points of damage for every turn I had it on the field."

"I know. I have that card too, Joy. Just not yet." _I have to find a way to get rid of it. If I sent it to the Graveyard, it won't damage my life points._ "I play La Jinn the Genie of the Mystical Lamp in attack mode and end my turn."

Joy blinked. "You're not attacking?" she asked.

Merina smirked. "Not yet. You have to learn to be more patient. Go ahead."

"I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode."

Merina drew. _Excellent!_ "Now I activate this card – Poison of the Old Man – to raise my life points by 1200. Then I'll sacrifice my La Jinn to summon the Amphibian Beast. Your move."

**Joy: 4000**

**Merina: 3500**

_Still not attacking. She's up to something big…I know she is…_ "I place one monster facedown. Zolga, attack her facedown card!"

"Waboku!" No damage was done.

Merina drew. "Ha! Now we're even Joy because I'm placing my Wave Motion Cannon on the field two. And that's not all. I'm activating this Trap Card I've been saving. Secret Barrel! It decreases your life points by 200 for every monster you have on the field. That's 600 points of direct damage."

**Joy: 3400**

**Merina: 3500**

_So that's why she didn't attack. She wanted me to put more monsters on the field. Damn._

"And I still have one more move to make, and another trap card to play. This one is Gift of the Mystical Elf, and it will increase my life points by 300 for each monster on the field."

**Joy: 3400**

**Merina: 5000**

_I have to turn this around, and I think I know how._ "Good thing you gave yourself a boost in life points, Merina, 'cuz you're about to lose some. First I'll flip over one of my monster – Poison Mummy – to decrease your life points by 500. Then I'll sacrifice Neo and Zolga to call forth the Dark Magician."

**Joy: 3400**

**Merina: 4500**

Merina drew, then her eyes lit up. "This is a card not even Yugi and Kaiba know about. It was only just released to the public. I sacrifice both my monsters to summon the Magician of the Sea!"

(AN: Allow me to remind you that this card was invented my Merina's creator Dark mage of sea 13. It has the same attack and defense as Dark Magician, and I'm going to say he looks kind of like him too, only dressed in blue, not purple, and his hair is gonna by green. Hope that's okay, DMoS13)

"Attack Joy's Poison Mummy!"

_Did you know about that card, Yami?_ Yugi asked his dark.

_No. But it is just like the Dark Magician. It will be an interesting duel._

_Not bad,_ Sorcerer told Seto. _Think she can beat it?_

_We'll just have to see. If not, Joy is out of this tournament. _

Joy sighed. _She is good…real good. How can I win against a monster that is exactly as strong as mine? Have to think...I have to stall for time._ "I place this monster facedown. Your turn."

Merina drew. _Ah, now I can get rid of that annoying Cannon without hurting my life points._ "I'll get rid of that magic card Cannon you have using my De-Spell card. Then I'll send my own Cannon to the graveyard, dealing you a total of 3000 life points of damage."

**Joy: 400**

**Merina: 4500**

_Shit, shit, shit! I can't let her win. There has to be someway to stop her, but I can't defeat her until I get rid of her Magician of the Sea._ Joy drew, then a smile graced her face. "I'm going to destroy your Magician now. I'm equipping my Dark Magician with the Malevolent Nuzzler card, raising it high enough to destroy that Magician. Attack!"

"NO!"

**Joy: 400**

**Merina: 3800**

Merina pursed her lips together, and then drew. "One monster facedown."

"I'll flip over my Man-Eater Bug to destroy it!"

"It was the Magician of Faith." Merina chose her card.

"Now I'll attack your life points directly with the Dark Magician!"

**Joy: 400**

**Merina: 600**

Merina drew. "Now I place activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Magician of the Sea. Then I'll use this other magic card – Block Attack – on your Dark Magician. Attack Magician of the Sea!

_Damn it, That's not fair._

_But you can still win, aibou._

_You're right, though I had doing this… she is my friend. _

_And she still will be. Just relax. _

_Right._ "Good move, but I think I'm going to end this duel right now by first summoning Gearfried the Iron Knight. Then I'll use this magic card called Tribute to the Doomed. Now, with no monsters on the field, you are open for a direct attack…so…" Joy paused, looking Merina right in the eyes.

"Go on, Joy. You can attack me with your Knight, right?" Merina said. "It's okay…"

"But you're undefeated, Merina…I…"

"Don't worry. After all, Kaiba was undefeated, too, until he met Yugi. It's okay. Attack me. There has to be a decisive winner in every duel of the finals."

"…Gearfried….attack her life points directly."

**Joy: 400**

**Merina: 0000**

"The winner is…Joy Houyouku!"

Joy walked up to Merina, who was looking down at her deck with a bit of a sad expression on her face. "Merina…are you…okay?" Merina looked up, giving Joy a sad smile.

"You got the win, Joy. Good job. I…lost. For the first time ever. This deck has never let me down."

"It didn't let you down now either. You fought a really good duel and you almost beat me. If I had not gotten that magic card, you would have won for certain."

"Hey, Merina!" Yugi ran up to them. "That was a great duel! Can you show me that Magician of the Sea? Yami and I think it's a magnificent monster."

Merina smiled proudly. "Sure thing, Yugi. And I can show you this other really great card that just came out, too. It works well with my Magician of the Sea."

"Great!" Yugi and Merina walked over to one of the couches.

Joy smiled. _Well…I guess that worked out well…_

_Of course. You didn't think Merina would get made over that, did you?_

_I guess not._

"Okay, quickly give me your attention duelists…the next duel is scheduled to begin right after lunch and it will be…" The announcer paused and looked down at his notes. "Seto Kaiba versus Clyde Makasai. Get ready, the both of you. The duel starts at one o'clock on the dot."

Seto laughed out loud. _I finally get to put that guy in his place for what he did to Joy. I almost feel…fortunate. Perhaps blessed._

Sorcerer could barely contain his laughter. _Yes, but no actual fighting, please. I am sure the man is still sore from last night._

* * *

Joy: So, Kaiba duels Clyde in the next chapter, but there will also be some nighttime action and another duel on top of that. Who will it be between? I'm not gonna tell you till the last minute!

The next chapter will be called…Taking Care of Clyde. (falls on floor laughing) They should just let the girls take care of him. Anyway… it's Kaiba's first duel of the finals! It is gonna ROCK!

Oh, another blurb here. I just got a new story posted. It is a story idea I have been throwing around. It is called "Reversing Roles" and centers around Yugi and Yami, with some other characters coming in at times. It is also separate from my series.

Till the next chapter, review and see ya!


	21. Taking Care of Clyde

Joy: So sorry about the delay, everyone. I have had a lot to do these last few days, but here is the next chapter, in which there will be two duels. There will be two in the next one as well. Now, as you may have noticed, TE now has over 100 reviews!

In celebration of the first time I have ever received this many reviews, I would like to give all my reviewers gifts…I'm just not sure what everyone wants. I did promise you all some one shots and those are coming…slowly… -.- Anyway. I am going to think on this. For now, I give you each trophies for being such good reviewers! Responses to reviews:

_Silver Moon __Phoenix__: Like I'd let Kaiba lose to that jerk… =D Of course he'll win!_

_Sakura: Sorry about not updating before your vacation. I had to work that day, so…yeah. Plus I didn't have the chapter quite ready yet. Have a good one, though and talk to you when you get back!_

_Midnights__: Thanks! They're realistic because I actually use decks I made up and act out each duel, then type it up! =D And yes, Seto will get him good in a quick duel._

_Sapphire. Thanks! I'm glad I did her good. And her deck is zombie based mostly. I might have put some fiends in there, too._

_Dark Kuriboh Empire: Yeah, I remember James Smith got the same treatment from Joy in SL. It was great. (laughs) Yeah, __Clyde__ REALLY gets it in this chapter. Thanks for reading my other story and for the compliment._

Okay, here comes the chapter!

* * *

**Taking Care of ****Clyde******

Lunch was one of those 'help yourself' thing. Everyone just grabbed what they wanted and wandered off to sit and eat. Joy looked over to see Merina and Yugi engaged in a conversation. It looked like they were looking at her deck. Joy smiled when she heard something about a Magician's Cat, then looked over at Seto, who was looking at his own deck. She went over to him.

"What are you looking at, Kaiba? Not worried about the duel, are we?" She smirked at him. He gave her a 'yeah, right' look. "Can I?" she asked, pointing to the seat beside him. He nodded and she sat down. For a moment there was silence as they ate. Then Joy looked over at Seto's deck and on the top was a Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Can I hold it Kaiba?" Joy asked, nodding down at the card. Seto nodded.

She took a good look at the card. She had never held a Blue Eyes. The beast was truly a beautiful sight. _I wish I had a Blue Eyes. It looks so beautiful. Such a large and deadly, yet breathtaking creature._

_Yeah, it is fascinating. And it is a dangerous monster. The duel should end favorably for Kaiba with three of those in his deck._

_Katilli, quiet! I may have to face Kaiba in a duel!_

_You beat him before, Joy,_ Katilli countered.

_Yeah, but still…_

She was shot out of her conversation when Sakura let out a shriek. Joy and Seto looked up in time to see Sakura bolt from her seat and slap Clyde, who was sitting beside her, so hard he got knocked out of his chair. Then she ran from the room.

After she left, Moon Shadow got up and very calmly went over to the dazed man lying on the ground. She stood over him with an angry look on her face. "If you ever do that again, I will personally sent you to the farthest reaches of Hell, you perverted piece of filth." Clyde hurriedly got up and fled the room. Ryou went to see if Sakura was all right from the incident.

"What happened?" Joy asked Moon Shadow.

"He kissed her," Moon Shadow explained. "And it wasn't on the hand."

"Okay, I may need to go to the bathroom over that. I just ate, for Pete's Sake!" Merina exclaimed.

Ryou didn't come back until after lunch when everyone had gathered around the lobby of the building, awaiting the next duel. Clyde kept his distance, thankfully, and every now and then he shot Moon Shadow a worried look, which she returned with a glare that made him jump a bit.

"Everything okay, Ryou?" Yugi asked.

Ryou nodded. "Sakura said she would show up in just a minute. She's trying to keep Cala and Caru from sending Clyde to the Shadow Realm before his duel with Kaiba."

The host announcer…man…showed up a moment later to start the next duel. "Okay, everyone…oh? Where's Miss Kadasawa?"

"Right here!" Sakura said, rushing up. "Sorry about that, I had to take a quick shower and stuff. I got a little dirty during dinner." Joy bit back a laugh.

"Okay, now we can start the next duel. Will Seto Kaiba and Clyde Makasai please enter the arena and shake hands?"

"Watch out shaking his hand, Kaiba. You don't know where it's been," Joy called, causing Yugi, Ryou and some others to burst out laughing.

Kaiba reluctantly – VERY reluctantly – shook Clyde's hand. "Okay, now let's get started with this duel." The coin was tossed and Kaiba won.

He drew his first hand. Ha! I already got my first Blue Eyes and a Flute of Summoning Dragon._ This should be a quick duel, which is good, because I can't stand to look at that guy much long._ He heard Sorcerer laugh a bit. "I play Neo the Magic La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in attack mode."

"One card facedown and one monster card facedown."

When Seto drew, he was pleased to see the Lord of D. staring back at him. Now I only need my other dragons to win this thing. "Attack his facedown card!"

"Yomi Ship! It destroys your La Jinn with it. Now it's my turn and I'll summon Kabazauls in attack mode! Attack his life points directly!"

**Seto: 2300**

**Clyde****: 4000**

_He'll pay for that!_ Seto glared at the man. He drew. _Now I can end this pathetic duel. I have another dragon._ _I can summon two. I don't even need the Ultimate Dragon to destroy him in this duel._

_Be quick about it. This guy makes my want lose the lunch I ate five thousand years ago,_ Sorcerer told him, causing Seto to smirk.

"First I play Fissure, destroying that monster of yours. Then I will summon the Lord of D. and equip him with the Flute of Summoning Dragon, which allows me to summon two dragons onto the field automatically. And I chose two of my Blue Eyes White Dragons!"

"Well, that ends this duel," Joy whispered over to Yugi, who nodded eagerly in agreement.

_Then can I PLEASE send him to the Shadow Realm?_ Katilli begged.

_Katilli, please. Don't be silly. You are an adult, so no need to go begging, _Joy scolded her dark.

The two Blue Eyes appeared on the field in all their might. "Now my Blue Eyes White Dragons! Attack his life points directly!"

**Seto: 2300**

**Clyde****: 0000**

(AN: Yeah, I know. That duel was QUICK! But in honesty, I really did not feel like making it go out any longer, and when I tried out this duel, that was how it worked out. Clyde never stood a chance anyway…)

Everyone congratulated Seto when he stepped off the platform arena. He had a deep smirk on his face. "That was too easy," Seto commented, hiding a laugh.

"You totally smoked him!" Merina said. "I wonder who duels next."

"Very good duel, you two. Short and to the point. Now, the next two duelists will be Joy Houyouku and Mugen. There will be a short recess before the duel for the duelists to prepare or such. How about twenty minutes? I will be back shortly." The man went off and the duelists milled around for a bit.

Joy went off on her own, thinking about a lot of stuff…the tournament, the dangers that they faced after all this dueling was over. Vargon was still out there, and they still needed to collect the Items. I wonder what that asshole is doing now, Joy wondered vaguely.

_Joy, I felt that someone is coming. Someone not friendly,_ Katilli interjected.

_Huh?_ Just then she was grabbed from behind. Before she could let out a cry, she found herself being kissed! She looked and saw that it was that asshole Clyde!

Then she felt herself get pulled into her soul room. _Katilli?_

_Shh…let me handle this now, hikari, _came Katilli's angered voice. To Clyde she said. "No one touches my hikari. The shadows welcome you…to oblivion!" Her eyes glowed blood red for a moment, then Clyde was no more.

(AN: YEAH! Now we can all celebrate! –does a little dance-)

Then she let Joy regain control. Joy rushed to the bathroom and washed her mouth, trying to get rid of that guy's taste, especially now that he was dead. Then Merina came in. "Joy, they're starting in about five minutes. Are you okay?"

"That asshole kissed me on the lips, Merina!" Merina looked like she was going to gag. "But I doubt he'll be kissing anything but the darkness of the Shadow Realm now."

"All right! Praise Katilli for me, Joy. So…are you…okay now?" she asked in concern.

"Yeah. Let's go. I don't want to be late for my duel with Mugen." They began to walk back to the lobby. "She seems like a strong duelist."

"Yeah, but you can do it. I have faith in you."

Meanwhile Sakura was talking to Yugi. "Where did that asshole Clyde go off to?"

"He better not be going off to start more trouble. I think Yami is starting to get annoyed by that guy."

_You better believe it,_ Yami said to him.

Yugi smiled a bit at Yami's comment. "Yep…definitely annoyed."

"I know. After that whole kiss thing, Cala and Caru wanted to take over and send him to the Shadow Realm. But I managed to convince them to let Kaiba duel him first. I just hope they don't spot him. They may be inclined to carry out the threat."

"Moon Shadow, too. She was so angry! After you left, she scared Clyde near to death with a threat I am sure she could carry out," Yugi explained.

"Hey, guys!" Merina came over. "Joy just told me we don't have to worry about Clyde anymore. He is now a happy resident of the Shadow Realm!"

"Huh?" Sakura and Yugi said at the same time.

"That creep came up and kissed Joy, so Katilli gave him his one-way ticket out of here."

_Thank Ra. Please remind me to thank her later_, Yugi.

_Yami! The Shadow Realm is too hard a punishment for him._

_You are mistaken, Yugi. The Shadow Realm is the perfect punishment for him. People should not do such things and go unpunished. _

"Okay, everyone!" The announcer called as he stepped into the room. He looked around. "Are we ready for the next duel? Hmm…where's Mr. Makasai?"

"Um…he had to leave. He felt too ashamed of his defeat to stay here a second longer. He said he was sorry for not sticking around," Ryou explained.

The announcer nodded in understanding. "All right, the next two duelists will be Joy Houyouku and Mugen, as stated earlier. Will the two duelists please enter the platform and shake hands?"

Joy and Mugen did as was instructed. Joy won the coin toss, so she got to go first. Mugen smirked a little as they started the duel. "I hope you are a more worthy opponent than Smith, Houyouku. I want a challenge, not a waste of time."

Joy frowned. "You'll get a challenge all right. I am no pushover, Mugen."

"We shall see. It's your turn first, Houyouku. Make it good."

Joy's eyes narrowed. _She'll see. I am no amateur._

_That's the spirit, aibou,_ Katilli said encouragingly.

Joy drew. I summon Nin-Ken Dog in attack mode and three cards facedown. Your move."

"One monster facedown and one card facedown." _As soon as she attacks,_ I got her.

"I activate Ookazi!" Joy called, activating the card. It knocked 800 points from Mugen's life points. "And I will summon Opticlops! Your move."

**Joy: 4000**

**Mugen: 3200**

Mugen glared at her. _Fine. If she won't activate it, I'll do it myself._ "I flip my monster over. It is the Jowls of Dark Demise, and it will take control of your monster for one turn. And thanks to the affect of this monster, I can attack your life points directly!"

**Joy: 2200**

**Mugen: 3200**

_Argh! She's good._ "One card facedown and now Opticlops attacks your monster! And now my Nin-Ken Dog attacks your life points directly!"

**Joy: 2200**

**Mugen: 1400**

Mugen smirked when she drew her card. "I activate Dark Hole!"

Joy's eyes widened. "No!"

"Yes. Now your monsters are in the Graveyard. Your move, Houyouku. If you have one."

Joy drew, hoping for a monster to summon. What she got was the Dark Magician. _I could have summoned him if it hadn't been for that magic card she used. I don't have a move._ "I end my turn without playing a card."

Mugen's smirk deepened. "I summon UFO Turtle. Attack her life points!"

"Not so fast! I activate Sakuretsu Armor. It destroys the attacking monster – yours!"

_Damn…she is a fair duelist,_ Mugen mused.

"Now, it's my turn," Joy smiled. "One card facedown. Your move."

"No monster?" Mugen asked.

"Not this turn. But be patient. I will soon," Joy told her, smiling.

"I summon Whiptail Crow and he will attack your life points directly!

**Joy: 550**

**Mugen: 3200**

"I was hoping you would summon a monster. My life points were so vulnerable you couldn't resist. Now you get your wish. I have a monster to summon. But first I need a sacrifice. And that Whiptail Crow looks good. I activate Soul Exchange! It allows me to take your monster and use it as a summon in place of one of my own. And I will use it to summon Jinzo! Attack her life points directly!"

**Joy: 550**

**Mugen: 800**

Mugen glared daggers at Joy. "I place one monster facedown and end my turn."

Joy smirked at the girl across from her. "Now it is time to end this duel. First I activate my magic card, Tribute to the Doomed, to get rid of that monster. And now, Jinzo, attack her life points directly!"

**Joy: 550**

**Mugen: 0000**

"Fabulous duel, ladies! The winner is Joy Houyouku!" The announcer said as the platform lowered and the two girls walked off the arena. Mugen was silent, sighing angrily at her loss.

_At least I know what kind of duelist she is,_ she thought to herself. "Houyouku. The next time we face, I will be the victor."

"I look forward to our next encounter, Mugen," Joy said with a nod. "You are a great duelist." Mugen nodded, then slowly walked away.

"That was an excellent duel, Joy," Yugi said.

"Yes, nicely done."

"All right, everyone. Tomorrow there will also be three duels. First up in the lineup for tomorrow is Sakura Kodasawa versus Yugi Moto. Then it will by Seto Kaiba versus Joy Houyouku. Then the final match up will be between the winners of those two duels. Till then, sleep well, everyone."

Sakura looked over at Yugi with a shocked look on her face. Yugi shrugged. _I have to face YUGI!_

_Relax,_ Cala said. _After all, you two are friends._

_Yeah, even though he is the World Champion and all,_ Caru chimed in teasingly.

_Shut up, Caru._ Sakura took a deep breath. _Well, better get some sleep._

Joy and Seto looked over at each other. _Kaiba…why did it have to be Kaiba?_

_Just think of this like you did the last one, Joy. You have beaten him before, remember?_ Katilli asked.

_Yeah…I did. And I can do it again._

_I will not lose to Houyouku again,_ Seto said with a determined tone.

* * *

Joy: Okay, gonna end it here. The next chapter will have those duels I just mentioned. Sakura vs. Yugi and Seto vs. Joy. I will try to have it up quicker than this one took me, but no promises. But hey, CLYDE IS GONE FOREVER! (laughes maniacally) ...ahem...

Next chapter will be called…um…Rematch. Okay. So, until then, review and see ya!


	22. Rematch

Joy: Hi, everyone! I told you I would update faster this time, and since you guys have made me so happy with the reviews and all, I finally came up with a thank you of sorts by deciding to come out with two chapters at once! So chapters 22 and 23 will be uploaded at the same time. Hope you this one…Joy and Kaiba's duel took me by surprise. You'll see what I mean. Review responses:

_DMoS13: Yeah, but she won't admit to it and neither will he…yet, that is. ;o)_

_Sapphire: Yeah, he was a pain to say the least._

_Midnights__: Yeah, but I get to see it tomorrow. I hear it's good. =D And yeah, Vargon's still around. He'll pop up again really soon, when the tournament is over._

_Silver Moon __Phoenix__: Yeah, he annoyed me, too._

So here it is, Chapter 22!

* * *

**Rematch**

Morning came quickly. Soon everyone gathered around in the lobby, awaiting the start of the first duel of the day, which would be Sakura versus Yugi. Needless to say, Sakura was nervous.

_Relax, girl! It's okay. Everyone gets a little nervous before a duel,_ Cala tried to reassure her.

_Yami's not nervous! Just look at him…so calm and collected…_

"Okay, folks. The first duel of the day is about to start. Will Sakura Kodasawa and Yugi Moto please step onto the platform and shake hands?"

Sakura and Yami did as instructed. When they went to shake hands, Yami smiled at her. "Sakura, do not worry. Just do your best and no one can look down on you, no matter what happens in this duel, you are still a good friend to both Yugi and myself." Those words of encouragement seemed to make Sakura feel much better and she smiled back.

"Arigatou, Yami. You are a good friend to me, too. Now, let's duel!" The coin was tossed and Sakura called it right, so she got to go first. She looked at her first hand. Not to bad. "I place one monster facedown and two cards facedown."

"I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode and I shall also place two cards facedown."

Sakura drew. "I activate Graceful Charity." She drew three more cards and discarded two from her hand. "Now I summon Opticlops and I'll attack!"

**Yami: 3900**

**Sakura: 4000**

"I shall summon the Dark Blade in attack mode and he shall attack your facedown card."

"It was Sangan, which allows me to pick out a monster of 1500 attack or less and add it to my hand." Sakura did that. "Now I place one monster facedown and one card facedown. Your move."

"I summon Warrior Dai Grepher in defense mode and I shall place one card facedown."

"I'm going to sacrifice my two monsters to summon Hyozanryu in attack mode. Attack Dark Blade."

"Waboku!"

Sarkura sighed. _Good move._

_Of course, he is the champion, after all,_ Caru reminded her. Sakura mentally sent her a glare.

Yami drew. "I activate Fissure!" Sakura's Hyozanryu was sent to the graveyard. Sakura frowned at the spot where he once stood, knowing what was going to happen next. Yugi had a monster on the field, but she did not. "Attack her life points directly, Dark Blade!"

**Yami: 3900**

**Sakura: 2200**

Sakura drew. _YES! SWEET!_ "I activate Monster Reborn to recall my Hyozanryu! Now, let's try this again. Attack the Dark Blade!"

**Yami: 3600**

**Sakura: 2200**

"I summon the Sonic Bird in defense mode."

"Hyozanryu, attack her Warrior Dai Grepher!"

"I activate the Reliable Guardian, raising my monster's defense high enough to withstand the attack. That also means you lose life points, Sakura."

"Damn," Sakura muttered.

**Yami: 3600**

**Sakura: 2000**

"Now I'll activate Card Destruction. We have to send our hand to the Graveyard and draw the same number of cards we just had." The both sent their cards to the Graveyard and drew.

_Not a bad tradeoff, really._ "I summon Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode. Attack Sonic Bird!" Sakura commanded. The monster was destroyed. "Now Hyonzanryu, attack Warrior Dai Grepher!"

"I want to thank you," Yugi said with a smile.

"Huh? For what?" Sakura asked.

"Destroying my monsters. I did not wish to do it myself when I activate this card – Dark Hole!"

"Damn! My monsters!"

"Now I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior and he shall attack your life points directly!"

**Yami: 3600**

**Sakura: 600**

Sakura drew. "I summon Harpie's Brother in attack mode and he will destroy your Magnet Warrior!"

**Yami: 3200**

**Sakura: 600**

"I place one card facedown and a monster facedown. Your move, Sakura."

"Attack his monster!" Sakura commanded.

"Waboku!"

"Remove Trap!"

"De-Spell!"

Yami looked over at Sakura. "Now, it is my turn, and I shall end this duel. Summoned Skull, attack her Harpie's Brother."

_I lost…_ Sakura said. _But, it was a good duel, and Yami and Yugi are some of the best duelists I know._ "I had fun."

"Yes. It was a well fought duel, Sakura. Your dueling skills are well developed. You will get even better with each duel."

Yami and Sakura exchanged smiles and they shook hands. Then the platform lowered and they went over to their friends.

"Excellent dueling, you two. The winner of that round is Yugi Moto. Now, will Joy Houyouku and Seto Kaiba please enter the platform arena and shake hands?"

_This is it…why do I have butterflies in my stomach?_

_Relax, my light. Everything if fine,_ Katilli said, trying to calm her. Joy took a deep breath.

_Right. I can do this. I just have to focus._

Joy and Seto went to the arena and stood in front of each other. "I expect a challenge, Kaiba."

"Then you won't be disappointed. I expect to win."

"Then maybe you will be disappointed." They reached out to shook hands. When their hands met, it sent a surge of emotions through Joy's body. _Not now! I don't need any distractions…just because Kaiba is so damn hot doesn't mean I am going to back down from this duel._

Joy won the coin toss. She drew her first hand. "I place two cards facedown and summon Opticlops in attack mode."

Seto had his first hand. _Blue-Eyes on the first hand. Not bad, but I need to get the others to beat her. She's crafty._ "One monster facedown and one card facedown. Your move."

Joy drew. "I summon Raigeki Break!" she announced, discarding one card to activate the trap. "Now I sacrifice Opticlops to summon Jinzo! Attack his life points!"

**Seto: 1600**

**Joy: 4000**

_Damn…she's not holding back. Not that I want or expect her to._ "One monster facedown, and then I activate the Change of Heart, allowing me to take control of you monster. Attack!"

**Seto: 1600**

**Joy: 1600**

_Wow, Yami! They have exactly the same amount of life points! This duel is heating up quickly, isn't it? _Yugi asked.

_Indeed, aibou. It will be interesting to see who wins._

Joy drew. "Attack his monster, Jinzo!"

"Waboku!"

"Now, it's my turn. I activate Monster Reborn, calling one of my monsters back from the Graveyard. Then I shall sacrifice both monsters to call forth the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Attack her Jinzo!"

**Seto: 1600**

**Joy: 1000**

_Shit! This duel is over unless I can defend my life points or find a way to get rid of that monster._ Joy drew, then her eyes lit up. _YES!_ "I summon the Goblin Attack Force in attack mode and I'll equip it with the Malevolent Nuzzler!"

_Both monster have the same attack points. This is interesting…_ Yami said. Yugi mentally agreed.

_Damn it all! She's made a come back! And I can't attack or they'll both be destroyed._ "I end my turn without playing."

_Okay, that was a good come back, but now I'm out of steam. If I attack, that won't help because they will both get destroyed. Hmm…_ Joy drew. Then her face produced the biggest grin she had ever made. "I win."

"Nani? How?" Seto asked.

"With this! I activate the Change of Heart to take control of your Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

_NO! She really has won…I have no other monsters…_

"Attack his life points, Blue-Eyes!"

**Joy: 1000**

**Seto: 0000**

"Wow…didn't see that one coming at all. I was sure you would face Kaiba in the finals, Yugi," Ryou said, turning to his friend.

Yugi blinked. "Me too…I had not clue that she would win over Kaiba."

(AN: They aren't the only ones surprised, believe me. O.O )

Joy approached Seto, who looked too shocked to speak. "That was a fantastic duel, Kaiba. I really can't believe I pulled it off. When you summoned your Blue-Eyes, I thought I was a goner for sure."

Seto looked up at her, noting that she was telling the truth. "Yeah. It was a good duel, but next time my dragons are going to take you down." With that said, they shook hands and left the platform. "By the way," Seto said, turning back to Joy. "Good luck against Moto. You're going to need it."

* * *

Joy: Okay, that was SO unexpected. I really had it planned that Seto would win, but when I went and played out the duel with their decks, Joy won. I almost fell over, trust me! I did not plan on Joy winning at first. Anyway. Hope that doesn't disappoint you.

So, with that turn of events played out, it will be Joy versus Yugi in the final round, which I have dubbed: 'Winner'. Review and see ya then!


	23. Winner

Joy: Okay, as promised, here comes chapter 23. The final duel of the tournament, which will be between Joy and Yami (Yugi). Now this is going to be a short chapter, so please don't be disappointed. Things are going to get heated up after this chapter. I promise. Since I am posting this one and the last together, I can't very well respond to reviews, so let us just get on with the final duel!

* * *

**Winner**

_Good luck, aibou,_ Katilli said as Joy awaited the announcement of the final duel. It was herself versus Yugi…and she was more than a bit nervous.

_Yugi and Yami have won several tournaments, Katilli. They are seasoned pros at this. I know I really don't stand much of a chance, but that isn't going to stop me from dueling my hardest and having fun. That way, at the end of this duel, I will be able to walk away proud that I had done the very best job I could, even if I don't win._

_And I will be proud of you no matter how you do up there. Just have fun and be strong. Don't feel intimidated because of Yugi and Yami's skills. You are a fine duelist in your own right, Joy._

Joy smiled a bit. _Thank you, Katilli._

_Don't try to get too cocky, Yami. She is a good duelist. After all, she beat Kaiba – twice!_

_I know, Yugi. I am taking this duel as serious as possible._

Joy and Yami stepped up to the arena, looking at each other before stepping up to shake hands. "I hope you understand that I won't hold back because you're my friend, Yami. And I hope that you won't hold back either," Joy said.

"I shall not, and let us still be friends when this is over."

"Oh course!" Yami won the coin toss so he got to go first.

"I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in attack mode."

Joy looked over her hand briefly. "I summon Nin-Ken Dog and place two cards facedown."

Yami drew. "I sacrifice my Magnet Warrior to call forth the Summoned Skull. Attack her monster!"

**Yami: 4000**

**Joy: 3300**

Joy drew. "I place on monster facedown. You're move, Yugi."

"Attack her facedown card!"

"You just destroyed my Yomi Ship, which also means that the attacking monster is wiped out too. Say goodbye to Summoned Skull. Now it's my turn and I'm going to summon La Jinn Mystical Genie of the Lamp, and I'll raise it's attack by 1000 by equipping it with the Axe of Despair. Attack his life points directly!"

**Yami: 1200**

**Joy: 3300**

_Not a bad maneuver._ "One card facedown and I'll place one monster facedown as well."

"Attack his facedown monster!" Joy commanded. The monster was sent to the Graveyard.

Yami drew. "I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master to raise my life points by 1000."

**Yami: 2200**

**Joy: 3300**

"Then I shall place another monster facedown. Your move."

"I'll attack your facedown monster." The monster joined the Graveyard pile.

Yami drew. _Kuriboh. He can save my monster this turn._ "I'll place yet another monster facedown. Your turn."

_Well, this isn't getting me anywhere. I need to raise the stakes._ "I summon Master Kyonshee. Attack!"

"I am choosing to use Kuriboh's effect to negate your attack on my monster." Yugi discarded Kuriboh to negate Joy's attack.

"Now it is my turn and I shall activate Just Desserts!"

_Damn. That's a thousand life points damage._

**Yami: 2200**

**Joy: 2300**

"Then I shall sacrifice my monster to summon the Dark Magician! Attack her Master Kyonshee!"

**Yami: 2200**

**Joy: 1550**

Not even Dark Magician can withstand my pumped-up La Jinn. "Attack the Dark Magician!"

"Not so fast." Yami flipped over his facedown card from a few turns ago. "The Malevolent Nuzzler raises Dark Magician's attack by 700, making him more than able to withstand your attack. But that's not all. Since your monster's attack was lower than my own, your monster is destroyed, leaving you vulnerable for a direct attack, which I will perform now."

_It's over. Yami and Yugi have done it again._

"Attack with Dark Magic Attack!"

**Yami: 2200**

**Joy: 0000**

_But…it's okay. At least I got this far. I'm proud of myself._

_And I'm proud of you, too, aibou,_ Katilli said.

_Thanks, Katilli._

"And the winner of the first annual Tournament in Tokyo is Yugi Moto!"

Everyone clapped (except Seto, of course) and cheered as the two duelists stepped off the platform arena. And they didn't just clap for the winner, but for the wonderful duel and the great time everyone had

As the cheering subsided, Sakura spoke up. "Hey, let's go celebrate!"

"Sure! Hey, Kaiba, can we go to Kaiba Manor and celebrate?" Joy asked, looking over at the CEO.

"You mean you want to celebrate MOTO'S victory at MY manor?" Seto said incredulously.

Joy paused, thinking for a second. "Yeah."

Seto groaned. "And what makes you think I would agree to it?"

"Because you are so good at being a host to parties and stuff. Mokuba said so. Come on, Kaiba. I'll order pizza for everyone. Plus I need to call obaasan and tell her about how the tournament went. It's been a few days since I talked to her and I don't want her to worry." Joy gave him a pleading look. "Please?"

Seto frowned and narrowed his eyes, but nodded.

Everyone cheered and filed out of the building, agreeing to follow Joy and Seto to the manor so they could celebrate the Game King's latest victory.

However, their plans did not go unobserved. Nearby two sets of eyes watched them. One set turned to the other. "You know what to do, I assume?" the owner of the eyes asked. It was a male voice, oozing with malice.

"Of course. I will not fail you," came another voice, this time female.

"See that you don't, or you will join the population of the Shadow Realm, mortal!"

* * *

Joy: Oohhh. Strange things are going to happen. The next chapter is going to be kind of exciting. The gang gets quite a shock during their little party.

The next chapter is going to be called… 'Jessie Reveals the Plot'. Till then, feed the story reviews and it will grow! See ya later!


	24. Jessie Reveals the Plot

Joy: Okay! Here comes Chapter 24! Yeah! This chapter skips ahead to the actual party. Just to speed things up a bit. Before you wonder, Joy stopped by her grandma's house and got her car and chatted with her grandma for a bit before meeting up with the others and starting up the party.

_Midnights__: Yeah, I couldn't stand it if Yugi lost. Glad you liked the duels, though I don't have anymore planned for this story. I saw the YGO movie and I loved it!_

_DMoS13: Torru is right – the trouble is about to begin!_

_Silver Moon __Phoenix__: Me too, but for Yugi to lose? I just could not think of that happening._

_Sapphire: Here it comes! The next chapter! =D_

_Dark Kuriboh Empire: Heh. Yep! I think the Shadow Realm suits him ever so nicely. And yeah, Jessie is on the bad side and she pops up – kind of – in this chapter._

Now enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Jessie Reveals the Plot**

Joy looked over at Seto as she took another slice of pizza. They were all in the living room of Kaiba Manor, celebrating the end of the tournament and basically enjoying themselves. Sure, they all knew they still have Vargon to contend with, but right now, they wanted to take some time and just relax. Then they could handle finishing off that evil being once and for all.

Joy frowned over at the CEO of Kaiba Corporations. He was sitting in an easy chair, clicking away at his laptop…again… She sighed in frustration, her frown deepening. _He works too hard._ Then her face lit up as an idea popped into her head. She slowly smiled and walked over to the stand beside him. He didn't seem to notice her presence. That was when she snatched up his laptop right out of his lap.

"Hey! What the hell…?" Seto looked up. "Joy, give me back my computer!" he ordered.

"No way, Kaiba. You need to stop working so hard and start having a little fun."

Seto was getting frustrated now. "Houyouku..." he said in a warning tone.

Joy smirked. "If you want it, come and get it, Kaiba," she challenged. Seto stood quickly and reached for the computer in her hands, but she evaded him and rushed off, the machine tucked neatly under her arm. As the two of them raced through the living room, the phone rang. Mokuba answered.

"Moshi moshi."

_"I want to speak with Yugi Moto at once."_

"Um…okay. Hold on a second." Mokuba turned to Yugi, who was talking to Moon Shadow. "Yugi! You have a phone call!" Yugi took the phone and thanked the boy, who went off to get something to drink from the kitchen.

"Moshi moshi. Yugi speaking."

_"Ah, hello again, runt,"_ a female voice greeted him on the other line. _"Remember me?"_

Yugi blinked, trying to remember where he heard that voice before. Then he remembered. "You're Jessie Smith!" Everyone stopped what they were doing at the mention of the woman's name. All eyes turned to Yugi, not wanting to miss the conversation.

_"That's right, little Yugi. And I have some very important news for you and your little friends. It concerns Vargon's plan to rule the world by collecting the Millennium Items."_

"He won't win. We'll stop him," Yugi vowed with confidence.

_"Don't be so sure, boy. You see, two more Items are already here in Domino City, and Vargon will soon gain possession of them."_

"What Items are here?" Yugi asked.

_"I'm not telling. It would spoil the surprise. You'll have to figure it out on your own. Oh, and one more thing. I am currently en route to pay a little visit to some very important people. Perhaps it will be a visit to a relative. Someone very deal. Which one…hmm…such a tough decision, I must say. But I can also tell you that when I do decide, the unfortunate person will not enjoy my arrival."_ Yugi heard a laugh.

His eyes narrowed. "You leave everyone else out of this, Smith. It's just between you and us."

_"Then try and make me, runt!"_ Yugi heard a click, signaling Jessie had hung up on him.

"What's up, Yugi?" Joy asked.

Yugi quickly explained to everyone what was said. "Now Jessie is threatening out families!" His eyes shown with worry over his grandfather.

"As I see it," Moon Shadow began, "there are two concerns. The Items and your loved ones. We are going to have to split up to handle both at once. I suggest that Sakura goes to Yugi's house to protect his grandfather. I shall go to look over Joy's grandmother. That way they will be well guarded from danger."

"But obaasan doesn't know you, Moon Shadow…I know! I'll call her up and tell her you are a new friend who needs a place to stay while your roof is getting fixed. Deal?" Moon Shadow nodded and Joy pulled out her cell phone to make the call. Her grandma answered and Joy quickly told her about Moon Shadow. "She is a very nice person, obaasan, and I hate for her to be wandering the streets where something could happen to her. Could she please stay there? Just for a day or two until her roof gets repaired?" There was a pause as Joy listened.

"If she doesn't agree Joy will have to go herself," Sakura said, voicing everyone's thoughts. Kaiba's eyes narrowed. He wouldn't say it out loud, but the thought of Joy being so far away when Vargon is out there was a little unnerving for him. Still, if there was no other choice…

"Oh, arigatou, obaasan! Thank you so much. She's be right over. I'll call again later on. Sayonara!" Joy hung up and turned to the others. "She said it was fine and that Moon Shadow can stay as long as she likes."

"Very good. I will go at once using my powers. Keep me informed as to Vargon's plans. Do not worry, Joy. I will take care of your grandmother."

"Wait. Before you go, I am going to give these out. They will allow us to communicate. They work like a two-way radio." Seto passed out the pins with the Kaiba Corp. logo. Everyone pinned them on their clothing. Joy turned to Moon Shadow afterward.

"Thank you, Moon Shadow." With a quick nod, the girl vanished into thin air. Sakura left shortly afterwards, telling Yugi that everything will be okay at the Game Shop and not to worry.

"I want to help, too," Merina said. "I know what I can do! I can stay here and look after Mokuba. That way, Kaiba can join in the search for the Items without worrying about his little brother. Deal?" Kaiba agreed. "Great. Keep in touch everyone!"

As they left the manor, Joy turned to her friends. "Okay, everyone. Let's get this done. Do we have any hints as to which Items we are looking for? There are four unaccounted four, since Bakura already told Katilli he has the Eye. There is the Rod, the Necklace, the Key and the Scales."

"It could be the Necklace and the Rod. Shadi would have shown himself if it were the Key and the Scales."

"Ishizu and Marik are probably close by. She has a job that connects her to the museum. She might be there. Marik…I am not so sure about."

"He might be anywhere," Yugi said.

"Okay, I'll go check out the museum, the rest of you can search for Marik. You might have a better time finding him than me," Joy said.

"Want me to come along?" Kaiba said.

"Not necessary. I got this one covered. Now…Ishizu doesn't have an evil spirit or anything living in her Item, does she?"

"No," Yugi said. "But her Item can see the future, so don't be surprised if she's waiting for you or anything."

"Gotcha. All right. Keep in touch." Joy got into her car and drove off, heading toward the museum for a hopefully smooth visit with a certain Item holder named Ishizu Ishtaar.

* * *

Joy: OK! That was Ch. 24! I hope to have the first one typed up and ready to go tonight or tomorrow. It is mostly about Joy's little trip to the Domino Museum.

I am calling the next chapter – Mayhem at the Museum. Till then, review and see ya soon!


	25. Mayhem at the Museum

Joy: I told you I'd be back. Did you miss me? Well, you know what? I decided to go ahead and post another chapter since you all have been giving me such good reviews. Let's respond first and then get right to the story.

_Silver Moon __Phoenix__: Yep! And here's what happens at the museum! =D_

_Midnights__: Friction? Now sure how this story is going to turn out in that arena, but we'll see what happens! :o) Oh, and __Midnight__, some day you may not feel so bad about all the mushy stuff. I mean, if it was you and Seto doing all this… ;o) Oh! Do you remember Kaiba's jet at the beginning? I LOVED it! I might use it in my next story! =D_

_Sakura: Welcome back! As for what Cala and Caru said, I could not bring myself to kill off an OC without the creator's permission. I mean, that would not be fair to you if I did that. I think Sakura is a great character and I think she will guard Yugi's grandpa well._

_DMoS13: Yeah, that was bad of her. Yeah, seeing into the future is one of the Necklace's abilities, but that same ability can be misleading because the future can be altered in the present. (Kaiba proved that in his duel with Ishizu during __Battle__City__.) (sigh) I wish I had an item…_

_Fallen Mercy: Sorry to hear that you've been sick, but I am glad you are feeling better. :o)_

Now, on with chapter 25!

* * *

**Mayhem at the Museum**

Joy parked her car in front of the museum and got out, cautiously scanning the streets for anything out of the ordinary.

_Sense anything?_ she asked her dark side.

_Not yet,_ came Katilli's answer. _No sign of Vargon or Jessie._

Joy stepped inside the quiet museum and started looking around. There were a lot of interesting artifacts that caught her eye as she headed through the building, hoping to spot Ishizu. Yugi had told her a while back that Ishizu was a raven-haired woman who Joy would be able to spot because of her Millennium Necklace. Joy paused when she came upon a particular display. Inside the glass case was a beautiful dagger with a golden hilt. On the hilt were hieroglyphics.

_Katilli? _she prompted.

_Hmm…let me see. Yes. I can see them clearly. It seems to be some sort of poem or prophecy._

_What does it say?_

**_A night without a day_**

**_A day without a night_**

**_Will open the way_**

**_To the path of light_**

_What does it mean, Katilli?_ Joy asked.

_I do not know, my light. Seems that it is talking about some riddle that opens up a pathway to something. Though I have never seen this dagger or heard of this before._

Joy pulled out a pen and paper from her back pocket and wrote the poem down. We'll figure it out later. After writing down the poem, Joy moved on in her search for Ishizu. As she walked on, she felt Katilli tense up.

_Joy – look out!_ she warned.

Joy turned quickly, but not quick enough to duck a slap to the face. As she was trying to back away, she was punched in the stomach and forced to double over in pain. She didn't see who was attacking her, but she tried to get up, only to be punched again. Katilli was about to take over when Joy was shoved into a display case. That was when she lost consciousness, preventing Katilli from taking over or even being able to reach her hikari.

…………

_Joy! Joy, please wake up! Onegai!_

Joy moaned softly as she regained consciousness. Pain radiated throughout her entire body.

_Katilli…so weak…it hurts…_

_It's okay, aibou. You're safe now. _

Joy heard an unfamiliar female voice, and then she heard Katilli's voice. She slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Katilli's relieved face as she looked back at her. "Thank Ra you are all right," she said. "We were wondering if we should not call an ambulance for you. Ishizu has taken care of your injuries. You had me worried, young lady."

Joy managed a weak smile before she turned serious. "I don't need a hospital, Katilli. I need those people that attacked me so I can get some payback. Who were they?"

"I fear we may not know. They struck quickly and disappeared into thin air it seems. Are you sure you are all right? Perhaps some rest will aid your recovery," Katilli suggested. Joy nodded.

"Where is Ishizu?"

"I am here," the Egyptian girl came into Joy's sight. "It is good to meet you, Miss Houyouku. And I am glad to see your injuries are not too serious, though I feel you should still seek out a doctor."

"I can do that later. Katilli? Where is that communicator thing? It's was on my blouse, but now it's gone."

"I am afraid to say that it was broken during the incident. But you still have your phone. Do you wish for me to call someone?"

"Yeah, could you call Kaiba? He can come and take me back to the manor. Ishizu, would you come with us? You would be safer. Your brother Marik should come, too."

Ishizu nodded. "I will come with you, though I fear my brother is not here. He has disappeared and I do not know where he is. It could be that he is in some sort of danger."

"We have people out looking for him already. Don't worry. We have it covered." Then Joy winced as a wave of pain went through her.

"Joy, why don't you get some sleep? When you wake, I am sure Kaiba will have come," Katilli suggested.

"Good idea. I am awfully tired. Wake me when he gets here, okay?" Joy said, her eyes already starting to close. Katilli assured her she would, and the teen was asleep a moment later.

Katilli picked up Joy's phone, which had been taken from her belt when she was brought to Ishizu's office, and dialed Seto's number.

"Kaiba."

"Kaiba, this is Katilli. You must come to the Domino Museum at once. Joy has been injured and needs to be taken back to the manor."

"NANI!"

…Fifteen minutes later…

A very angry looking Seto Kaiba bursts through the office doors and stepped into the room. He crossed the distance from the doorway to Joy's side in three steps.

"She is still asleep right now. Her injuries have been bandaged, but she needs to rest and the best place is at Kaiba Manor," Katilli explained.

"I'll have my physician take a look at her when we get back to the mansion," Seto stated. He slowly and carefully picked up the sleeping girl. "Let's go."

"Ishizu will be accompanying us to the manor. She holds the Millennium Necklace, one of the Items we are looking for." Seto nodded and led the way out of the museum, mentally cursing whoever was responsible for Joy's state. As they left the room, Katilli retreated back to her soul room so as not to attract attention.

Seto gently placed Joy in the back seat and climbed into the driver's seat. He had gotten the keys from Joy's pocket. Soon they were on their way to Kaiba Manor. As he drove, Seto heard a moan from the backseat. Katilli was out at once to see what was wrong.

"Day…without…night…" Joy mumbled. But her words were not spoken in Japanese, but in English. Seto raised an eyebrow.

"What did she say?" he asked the spirit. She relayed the words. "What do you think she means?"

"Before she was attacked, Joy saw a dagger with a poem on it. I believe those were some of the inscription. She may be becoming delirious. She seems a bit pale and feverish."

"We'll be home soon. I'll call ahead and have a physician waiting for us." Katilli nodded and brushed some hair out of Joy's face.

_We will be there soon, aibou. Just try to relax. You shall be okay. I promise that whoever is responsible will be sought out and dealt with. No one touches my hikari. No one._

* * *

Joy: That was it for this chapter. Now we seem to be getting deeper into danger, eh? And with Marik and his Millennium Rod missing and Vargon after his Item, anything could happen… Mmm… the plot thickens… 

The next chapter is called Mind Control. Will the group find Marik in time? Will Joy be okay? Find out next time! Until then, review!


	26. Mind Control

Joy: Guess what? Another chapter! I am really cranking them out. This one has Vargon in it, and he's got a new trick up his sleeve. And I put a lot of people in this chapter, so it should be interesting. I hope. Review responses…

_Sakura: Sakura is in this one, so you get to find out._

_Silver Moon __Phoenix__: Yeah, that poem does come into play, but it might not be revealed until much, much later. Possibly next story or at the end of this one. Still a work in progress. I am trying to set something up on the side._

_Fallen Mercy: Thanks! =D_

_Sapphire: Yeah. I have the same problem when it comes to work. Not enough time to read or write._

_DMoS13: Yeah, I am gonna give Merina a role in this one where she…opps! Don't want to give it away too early. Just read!_

_Midnights__: So __Midnight__ CAN be a hopeless romantic when she wants to be… ;o) LOL I want to read your fanfic!_

On with the chapter!

* * *

**Mind Control**

When they arrived at Kaiba Manor, Seto carefully got Joy and took her inside. He was immediately bombarded with questions from Merina, who demanded to know what happened to cause Joy to be so injured.

"She'll explain it. I need to take care of Joy right now." He motioned to Ishizu, who was just coming into the room. Meanwhile he took Joy upstairs and put her to bed.

A physician was waiting in the room and took a look at the girl. "She will be all right, sir. She just needs some rest. A day in bed with as little excitement as possible will do her good. She has a slight fever, but nothing that will need hospital care."

"Very well." The doctor bowed and left. Kaiba took a seat next to Joy's bedside.

Merina came in a moment later. "Ishizu called the museum. They finally tracked down the thugs responsible for Joy's attack. It seems that Vargon was bribing them into obeying his orders. They hiding out at a hotel." She grinned. "Do you want me to go and kick the shit out of them? I bet I could get in really easily."

_Hmm…she hasn't got a bad idea there…_

_Kaiba, if you do that, then who would look after Joy?"_

_I am looking after her. I could send Lopez to deal with those thugs. Katilli could go with her. She wants revenge on them anyway._ "Okay, go on and take Katilli. I'll look after things here till you get back." Merina's grin got wider and she left to find Katilli, who had created a physical form when they got back to the mansion from the museum.

_"Kaiba…"_ The communicator crackled a bit as someone spoke. It sounded like Sakura.

"Yes?"

_"Yugi just contacted me about Joy getting hurt. Is she okay?"_

"She'll be fine after some rest. Is it quiet at the Game Shop?"

_"Yeah, me and grandpa are playing Duel Monsters. He's pretty good. I guess he should be if he trained Yugi. Oh, hold on, Kaiba. I gotta get the door. I told grandpa to let me answer it until we get Jessie taken out of the picture. I'll contact you later."_

"Fine."

Seto took a moment to look at Joy, who was still sleeping soundly. At least she's not still delirious. I think she is getting better. I'll check on her later. He stepped quietly out of the room and went downstairs. About ten minutes later, Yugi to come through the door.

"I contacted Sakura on the way over," Yugi said.

"Yes, she talked to me a second ago. You should contact the others as well, just in case. If Vargon gets a hold of that Millennium Rod, he could control our minds and that wouldn't be good."

Yugi looked around. "Where's Merina?"

Just then the girl in question came through the front door. "I am SO happy! Those thugs that attacked Joy are now wishing they had never heard of Vargon. Katilli didn't send them to the Shadow Realm but she did make them go completely insane…after we beat them to a bloody pulp that is. Boy, Katilli sure can land quite a punch."

Katilli smiled. "And Merina did not do bad, either. Was that martial arts you did when that man tried to punch you?"

Merina grinned. "Yep! I am the highest ranking black belt in my class back home. So…" She turned to the others. "What did we miss?" The two women were brought up to date. Merina frowned. "If he gets all the Items, he won't hesitate to use them, no matter what the cost." The others nodded in agreement.

"We have to be on our guard," Yugi said. "I'll get a hold of Moon Shadow and Ryou. They need to be ready because things are going to get heated up fast. Vargon has got to be frustrated. After all, there are only three Items left out there."

…Later…

_"Come…"_

"Hmm…"

_"You must obey…come to me…"_

The voice was so persuasive. It was like a command, one that could not be refused. The need to follow the order outweighed all other things. It was a luring voice.

_Who are you…?_

_"Come to me, girl, and you will find out. Now, come."_

Joy's eyes snapped open. She found herself unable to resist the tempting voice any longer. Despite being injured and still having a slight fever, Joy got out of bed, falling into a trance-like state. She made her way out of the room. The hallways were empty. The others were downstairs in the library, reading.

She allowed her mind to be lulled by the voice that was still calling for her. She went downstairs and slipped past the library unnoticed and was out the door in seconds. She only saw what was in front of here, and heard no one else but the mesmerizing voice.

…Meanwhile…

After Yugi contacted Ryou. He wanted the Ring-bearer to find Marik as soon as possible with the Ring. Bakura was a lot more experienced manipulating the Ring, so he took over and they were using it's power to find the Egyptian. Bakura was about to cross the street when he spotted a very familiar female walking on the other side of the street.

_What is Neko's light doing here?_

_Joy? But…she's injured! What is she doing roaming the streets? Yugi and the others…they aren't with her. Why is she alone?_

_I do not know, host. But I sense a familiar magic at work here. Yes…Neko's light is being manipulated by the power of the Millennium Rod._

_But…Marik has that._

_Does he? Or has Vargon gotten to it first? He may have gotten to it already and is using it on the girl. We should follow her, she is going in the direction of our target. _

_All right._ Bakura stealthily followed Joy, who was completely oblivious to Bakura's presence. She continued looking straight ahead. About ten or fifteen minutes later, she stopped in front of a building. Kaiba Corp. But why would Vargon be here?

_Perhaps he is setting up a trap for us. But I will take care of him._

_We need to contact the others, Ryou said firmly. We will need someone to take care of Joy and if the Rod is here, we need to get it back._

Bakura frowned, not wanting the pharaoh or his light to be present, but he did as his light suggested, touching the communicator on his collar. "Pharaoh's light."

A second later, Yugi's voice answered him. _"Bakura? Where are you?"_

"At Kaiba Corp. I tracked the Rod here. And Neko's light is here as well."

_"NANI! How…?"_

"Do not ask questions there are no current answers for, mortal. Bring the pharaoh and the others and get to Kaiba Corp now." He ended the communication. The Millennium Rod is here. I know it is.

He cautiously stepped into the building. Joy had entered it a moment ago and was standing in the lobby, her back to him. Then she turned, looking directly into Bakura's eyes. Then her lips turned into a smirk. She opened her mouth and spoke, but the voice was not entirely her own.

"It's about time you showed up. I knew the Ring would track me down. Where's Yugi? Why isn't he with you?"

"I am with him!" Everyone looked over and spotted Yami standing right behind Bakura. He strolled up to them. "Release Joy from your mind control and face us, Vargon."

"You think Vargon has the Rod? That's not going to happen. I would never let Vargon get my Millennium Rod."

Yami and Bakura exchanged a glance, then looked at Joy. "If you are not Vargon, then who are you?"

A figure came out of the shadows. A blonde Egyptian. "Marik!" Bakura exclaimed. (AN: Oh, come on, I got you, admit it. You thought Vargon had the Rod. Well, guess again!)

"Yes. I had no where else to go. I couldn't go back to the museum because that would have put my sister in danger. I was attacked by Vargon. He wanted my Millennium Rod, but I managed to hold him off. Don't ask me how."

"Why take control of Joy?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I knew you two were friends because of your call to Ishizu. After you called, she sensed that someone evil was coming for our items and she sent me Kaiba Manor, but along the way, Vargon showed up. I needed to get your attention somehow. I didn't know about the Ring until I sensed it's presence when Bakura followed the girl here." He sighed. "I know that sounds absurd, but I didn't know what to do. I was worried if I went to Kaiba's place, I would lead Vargon right to the other Items or put you in danger. I am sorry for the trouble."

"Very well. Release Joy and we will all go to Kaiba Manor."

Just then Seto and Katilli burst through the door. Seto looked ready to draw blood at first glance, and Katilli was muttering curses in Egyptian that made Yami give her a warning look. Marik released Joy, who fell into Seto's open arms, completely knocked out.

"She won't remember any of it," Marik explained.

"Okay, let us head back to Kaiba Manor. Come along," Katilli said.

Just then, the group heard a bellowing laughter fill the lobby of the building before hearing a very unwelcome voice. "You mortal fools think you have won? Well, while you were having fun chasing Items all through the city, I have been a very busy man."

"What are you talking about?" Seto asked.

"My servant lied to you, you fools. She was not going after your loved ones. That was a ruse to get you to separate. I have acquired a very good prize. A very nice weapon that will send you all to hell. And to think you fools thought my servant was after mere mortals. No. She was a decoy, as was my attack on the bearer of the Millennium Rod."

"What weapon are you talking about?" Marik said. "You said you were going after the Items."

"Yes, but you forget, there are more than the seven."

Yami's eyes grew wide. "The Millennium Crossbow!"

(AN: Did you all forget that one? I hope not… Should I end this here?…hmm…I have been making them to short lately, so I'll go on.)

Yami frantically tried to reach Sakura on the communicator as they raced towards Kaiba's limo. _Nothing. Ra, I hope she is all right._ Suddenly static came from the com-link, then a voice. But it wasn't Sakura's

_"Yugi! Please hear me. It is Moon Shadow!"_

"Moon Shadow! Sakura…"

_"I know, she contacted me asking for aid, which I rushed to give. When I arrived, Vargon was already engaged in a battle with her."_

"Yugi's grandfather?"

_"Safe. I teleported him to the safety of Kaiba Manor. But…I fear I was too late to be of much help. Vargon has captured the Millennium Crossbow and the twins are trapped inside it. Luna has already gone in pursuit. I have yet to hear from her, and I am not hesitant to say I am worried about this turn of events, my pharaoh."_

"Yes, as am I. Teleport Sakura to Kaiba Manor and I will meet you at the Game Shop. We need to get the Crossbow back."

_"Very well. It will be done. I will see you when you arrive."_

The communication over, Yami turned to Seto. "Drop me off at the Game Shop, Kaiba. I will go with Moon Shadow and Get the Crossbow back. Bakura, I am trusting that you will be ready to track down Shadi for the remaining two Items when I return." Bakura nodded.

Yami was dropped off as planned. Moon Shadow was waiting for him. "Shall we go now, my pharaoh?" she asked.

"Yes. Nothing from Luna?"

Moon Shadow shook here head. "I can feel that Vargon is close."

"You are correct, foolish girl."

"They both whirled around to face the evil wizard himself. He was holding the Crossbow and aiming its arrow right at them. "Now, fools, feel my wrath! Soon I shall rule the world!"

* * *

Joy: Okay, peoples. That's it for this chapter. Not too shabby in length. I will hopefully get enough for the next chapter to be longer, too. BTW: Sakura is not dead, she just had her Item stolen and a little worn out is all. Didn't want to confuse anyone with that unanswered question.

I want to say some things. Just a tiny rant before closing out the chapter. First, I have planned out this story and it will be 40 chapters in length. I have what I want to happen. This story will also encompass the end of summer, which means when this story ends, Joy will have to go back to America. If you recall, she was just in Japan for the summer. Sequel, you may ask? I don't know…are you all getting bored with the series? Is it becoming too long? Give me input. Influence me.

Well, that's enough of a rant for me. The next chapter is called: 'Recovery'. Will the Crossbow be recovered? And what about Joy and her own recovery? Till then, review and see ya next time!


	27. Recovery

Joy: Gomen nasai, but I just couldn't make this chapter longer than it is. There may be chapters that are short over the course of the next few chapters, but I will see what I can do. I got some review responses and then we will get on with the chapter.

_DMoS13: Okay, I'll go look it up. Thanks! :o)_

_Fallen: =D_

_Midnights__: Sure I want to read it! =D_

_Silver Moon __Phoenix__: You'll just have to read and find out. ;o)_

_Sakura: Okay, I fear I cannot get my freaking e-mail to work today, so I will have to respond to your suggestion here. It is a good idea. However...I can't. I would give a reason why I can't, but I cannot tell you for fear of spoiling the ending of this story. I love the idea of doing double villains. Right now, I am still brainstorming on villains for future stories. Good idea, though. And if you want, you can use Vargon in your own story and pair him up like you suggested. I don't mind. :o)_

I realized that I have been spelling Joy's last name wrong. It is Houyoku, not Houyouku. I added a 'u' by mistake. Gomen nasai. Okay, I'm gonna let you all read now.

* * *

**Recovery**

Seto and the others got back to the manor after about fifteen minutes. Seto took Joy up to her room and placed her back into bed, covering her up with a warm blanket. Merina was down the hall taking care of Sakura.

"Mmm…" Joy let out a soft moan before her eyes fluttered open. "Kaiba…?"

"Yeah. Welcome back to the world of the living, Houyoku. How are you feeling?"

Joy sighed and gave Seto a weak smile. "I'm a little stiff and sore, but otherwise, I'll live. What have I missed?"

"You don't want to know." Joy gave Seto a look. "All right, all right. I'll tell you. But first I'm going to get you something to drink and some food. I can tell you while you eat. I'll be right back." Seto got up and silently left the room, closing the door behind him. At the same time, Merina came out of the guestroom Sakura was occupying. "How is she doing?" Seto asked.

"She's exhausted. She'll need to rest for a few days. She's also pissed about her Item being stolen by Vargon," Merina explained. "And Joy?"

"She'll be okay. She's awake…I think. She was a second ago. I'm going to see what I can get her to eat and drink."

"I'll stay with her so she won't be alone. Where are the others?"

"Downstairs I believe. I'll be back." Merina nodded in acknowledgement and Seto went downstairs. _I know Yami and Moon Shadow can get the Crossbow back. I'll bet they have it right in front of them at this very moment…_

………

"Now, prepare yourselves for the Shadow Realm, you fools!" Vargon took careful aim.

"I don't think so, asshole!" Vargon didn't have time to react before receiving a blast from behind him. He fell to the ground, the Crossbow flying right into Yami's open arms. (AN: Nice catch, Yami!)

"Luna!" Moon Shadow gasped, her eyes lighting up upon seeing her dark side. "Thank goodness! You had me worried!"

Luna shrugged. "You worry too much, hikari. I am fine. I just wanted to take him by surprise. I would have answered your calls, but I got kind of distracted when Vargon spotted me and tried to blast me. I got away and waited him out until his guard was lowered."

Yami went to aim the Item at Vargon, but when he looked down, the wizard had vanished. An instant later, the evil being's voice filled the air once again. "You may have foiled my plans to get rid of the pharaoh once and for all, but you forget that there are two more Millennium Items rip for the snatching. As soon as I can find them, I will be back to finish you all!" They heard his evil laughter echoing in their ears.

"Why that…that…" Moon Shadow's anger was reaching a peak.

"Relax, my friend." Yami put a hand on her shoulder lightly, calming her. She sighed deeply. "Now, come. We must return to the others and formulate a plan. We still have two Items to acquire, and I want to get them before the enemy."

"Yes, my pharaoh," Moon Shadow said with a light bow. She closed her eyes. They vanished, reappearing in the living room of Kaiba Manor.

Merina happened to be there at the time and she rushed over to them. "Yami! Moon Shadow! Thank goodness you're back! And you got the Millennium Crossbow! That's super!"

"Yes. Is everyone here?" Yami asked. Merina nodded.

"Seto is up with Joy and the others are in the Kaiba's extremely big library. Do you want me to get them?"

"Yes. We need to get a plan to get the last two Items from Shadi." Merina nodded again and left the room.

"Pharaoh, how are you going to find Shadi? Is the man not in a secret location somewhere in Egypt?"

"Yes, but I believe we can locate him." The others, Marik, Ishizu, Ryou (he had control), and Katilli, who had created a body for herself, came in at that moment. Everyone sat down and gave Yami their attention. "All right. You all know we still have the Scales and the Key to get, and they are being held by Shadi at this time. We will need two people to go into Egypt and find Shadi. They will need to get him to allow us to borrow the two Items, then get back here before Vargon attacks them."

"Why only two?" Marik asked.

"It is dangerous to take all of the Items anywhere and they need to be guarded carefully. We cannot afford to have them stolen by anyone. Now, I suggest that one of the people be Ryou because the Ring has the ability to locate the other Items. But it would be dangerous, so I suggest a non-Item holder to accompany him."

"If Ryou is going, so am I," Katilli said. She did not want to be here when her husband was in another country in a risky situation.

"But, what about Joy? You cannot go that far and be separated from her," Moon Shadow reasoned.

"And she is still a bit weak," Ryou added.

Yami and Katilli shared a look. Katilli's eyes shown with determination and longing to be included in the trip to Egypt. Yami could feel that she truly did not want Bakura to go and not herself. "Let us agree to this. If Joy is well enough to go by morning, then it will be her that goes with Ryou. But if not, someone else will go in her place. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded, agreeing to the idea. "Very good. Now I suggest we all get some sleep. It will be a busy day tomorrow." They all dispersed and went up to the guest rooms.

_Yugi, I am going to let you take over and give the Crossbow back to Sakura. I will be either in my soul room or not far from the Puzzle. Call on me if you have need._

_Gotcha, Yami. Thanks._ The Puzzle glowed, allowing Yugi to regain control of his body.

He headed upstairs, running into Merina who was just going to bed. She pointed out Sakura's room and bid him goodnight. Yugi slowly opened the door and peeked inside. _She's sound asleep. Hmm…I'll just leave this where she can be surprised by it when she wakes up._

He looked down at the Item. "Do you think you two can hold down the fort and keep things quiet in here?" he whispered to the twins inside the Item. The Crossbow glowed in response. "Good. I'll just put you right here." He sat the Item down on a chair located right by Sakura's bedside. Then he slipped noiselessly from the room, finding his own room.

_A lot has happened today. And I have a feeling things are going to get interesting tomorrow. I wonder if Joy will be going with Ryou to __Egypt__. And what will Kaiba think about staying here if she does? I really think those two have a crush on each other, but they won't admit it. One of them better say something, because summer is almost over and Joy will be returning home. I hope by then we will have Vargon defeated and some order restored to our lives._

* * *

Joy: That's it for this chappie! I can't think of a title for the next chapter! ACK! Stupid writer's block must be creeping up on me for chapter titles. It will have a title, though. (laughs) 

Okay, it seems everyone wants me to continue the series. I do have an idea, but I am still working out the kinks in it. I'll keep at it, though, so it will be ready when this one is done. I am actually getting into this series and am getting to like it, so worry not, the series will continue for as long as I can come up with new material. More news on that as I can come up with it.

Must think of chapter title… Oh well. u-u' Review and I'll talk to you all later!


	28. Yami's Blessing

Joy: Okay, sorry for the delay. This is kind of a romance type chapter and all, so…yeah. It's between Bakura and Katilli, and takes place the night before the trip to Egypt. Review responses:

_BabyGatomon: Sent you email, but I don't think you got it. So I'll give you a brief response here. I would consider it, but I would have to speak with you on it a bit. Do you have ICQ? I don't have AIM, so… But if you have ICQ, then we could IM and talk a bit. It's in my bio page._

_Sakura: Loved our conversation and I can't wait for another. I'll get back to you on Joy's bio._

_DMoS13: Maybe I can call another chapter that. Not a bad suggestion._

_The Duo – Fallen and Sakura: Maybe…not sure about that yet. We'll see what I can cook up, lol._

_Midnights__: Sent you info on email…I hope you got it._

_Silver Moon __Phoenix__: Yeah, it's growing on me. (laughs)_

Okay, here comes chapter 28!

* * *

**Yami's Blessing**

Katilli found herself wandering the halls of Kaiba Manor, thinking about little things and trying to keep her mind off of all the events that have been happening. She was just passing a window when she happened to look out and see Bakura standing by the pool outside.

_What's he doing up so late?_ she asked herself. She headed outside to see him.

He sat on the ground by the pool, looking out into the night sky. The moon illuminated his features, making him look like a white-haired angel. Katilli went over and sat next to him. For a while, neither of them said anything, but then Bakura spoke. "Why do you want to come with me?" he asked, not looking over at her.

"Because I want to. Do I need a reason to be near you?"

"No…just curious."

"You know, you look good tonight. The moonlight likes you."

"Funny, I was just about to say the same thing about you." Bakura finally looked over at her for a second, admiring her. Then, unable to hold himself back any longer, he pounced on her, bringing them both to the ground with him on top. He smirked. "Now I have you right where I want you."

"You are not the only one that wants this position, anata." Then Bakura leaned forward and locked their lips in a passionate kiss. She put her hands around his neck, bringing them closer together.

"Well, this is not a very clean place to be doing that." Katilli and Bakura broke their act and turned to see Yami standing a yard away, wearing a small smirk.

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here, pharaoh?" he asked.

"Just taking a walk when I happened to wander out here, Tomb Robber. Katilli, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Pharaoh, as you can see, she is quite busy at the moment," Bakura retorted.

"No, it is all right. I will speak with you." She turned to Bakura. "I will be right back. I promise, anata."

He sighed in frustration. "Very well, but you had better be quick, Neko. I do not like to be kept waiting."

Katilli nodded. Bakura rose, allowing Katilli to get to her feet. She followed her brother out of ear shot of Bakura. "Sister, I have wanted to talk to you about this for a while. You said you had a hard time after your marriage because of a lack of acceptance. I feel responsible for this."

"It wasn't your fault, Yami. Other people –"

"But I did not help the situation, I am sure of that." Yami paused and took a deep breath. "I apologize for not being there for you when you needed me, Katilli. I will do my best to make it up to you by being there for you now." Then he took her hand and led her back to Bakura, who was sitting watching. The Tomb Robber rose to his feet when they approached. "Bakura, Katilli is my sister and I want her to be happy. And I know that you have given her happiness beyond words. That is why I want you both to know that I support you to the fullest of my abilities. You do not have to worry about anyone shunning you ever again. I want you to love each other freely, because that is what I feel makes you both whole."

Bakura raised an eyebrow, wondering what the pharaoh was up to, but then he smirked. "You know that means you can't stop us from doing whatever we want."

"I know. In fact, I want you to, Bakura. I want you to make my sister happy, because if not, then I will send you so far into the Shadow Realm not even the Shadows themselves will find you."

"You need not worry about that, pharaoh."

"You mean it? You give our marriage the blessing it never got in the past."

"It never got it, sister, but it should have. You have that blessing now."

Katilli slowly smiled, then leaped into her brother's arms in a warm hug. "Arigatou, Yami. Arigatou."

"Not a problem at all, my dear sister."

…Later…

(AN: You didn't think I would stop it there, did you?)

Yami was heading back up to Yugi's room when he heard Sorcerer's voice around the corner. It sounded upset, but soft. Deciding to investigate, he headed over. As he neared the voice, another jumped in, this time Bakura.

"How dare you betray her! Not only did you betray her trust, but her happiness as well. You ruined her life and you brought forth her death, you bastard!"

"Bakura, you forget that I also loved her."

"No, I did not forget that – you did, you traitorous yowamiso!" With that he lunged at the sorcerer, and would have punched him if a hand did not grab his shoulder gently.

"Anata, stop it. Please."

That's when Yami reached the group. "What is going on?" he asked gaining everyone's attention.

"When this idiot learned of our marriage, he arranged for the palace folk to learn of it, thus starting the path of hate and disgust from the people at court. In other words, pharaoh, he was jealous, so he made sure that if he could not make Katilli happy, she would not be happy at all." Bakura's eyes were shooting looks of pure hatred toward the high priest, who just stood there looking downcast.

"I deny nothing. I did as he said. In my fit of jealousy, I did those awful deeds, pharaoh, though I deeply regret my actions and the hurt it caused to someone so wonderful."

"Anata….pharaoh. May I?" Katilli walked up to Sorcerer and looked into his eyes, piercing his soul and trying to see the truth. "I believe you are truly remorseful for your actions, Sorcerer Seto. Though I do not know if I can forgive you, I do believe you are sorry. We will have to see if your actions can prove your words." With that, Katilli took Bakura's hand and they walked away, all the while, Bakura growled at the high priest with narrow eyes. He paused as they left.

"If you ever do anything to hurt her again, you will wish you were still locked in that damn crystal." Then they vanished.

Sorcerer turned to Yami. "I will make this better and gain Katilli's trust." When Yami nodded, he paused a moment. "If Joy were to recover, Katilli could go with Bakura to Egypt tomorrow, ne?" Yami nodded again in confirmation. "Well, I must return to my light. I will see you in the morning, pharaoh."

"Good night, Sorcerer."

A moment after he left, Yami decided to go back into the Puzzle for a much needed rest. Tomorrow was an important day.

* * *

Joy: Okay, I finally got my rear in gear and got ICQ. I don't know if my readers have it. I also have Yahoo Messager. My ICQ number is on my bio. If you have Yahoo Messager, just let me know, okay? Good. 

BTW: 'yowamiso' means coward.

Okay, just wanted to say that. Now, then. The next chapter is going to be the trip to Egypt for Bakura. It will be called…'Race Against Time'. I'll see you then! Remember to review!


	29. Race Against Time

Joy: Sorry for the delay. I'm feeling a bit under the weather lately, but I wanted to get this chapter out. I was also struggling though a bit of writer's block and needed to work this out. I wanted this chapter to be interesting, and I have been neglecting the OC's a bit, so I added everyone in this one. This chapter kind of wrote itself, lol. When I sat down to type it, it sort of turned out to be a confession chapter for everyone. Hope you like it. First, review responses!

_Silver Moon __Phoenix__: Got a surprise for you in this chappy. ;o) And the trip starts today! Yeah!_

_JadedKatrina: Arigatou for all the help and talking to me and giving that great site to visit. I will add some info from it to later chapters. I got a lot out of the maps and stuff! :o)_

_Midnights__: I would be, too. And yes, she does have bangs. Actually, and you might be surprised, but you inspired me to draw a pic of her. I would post it up for everyone to see, but I am afraid my scanner isn't cooperating with me today. I might work on it and post it or something. But yes, she does have bangs, like me. =D_

_Dark Angel Princess: Nice name. And you get a bit of a surprise in this one too. ;o)_

_Ruromi: Great! Welcome to the family. =D Thanks for the compliment!_

_BabyGatomon: Can't wait till our next conversation! That one we had was fun, lol_

_Dark Kuriboh Empire: Thanks for reading RR! And thanks for the review of the sequel's first chapter. Yeah, Bakura is a bit OOC on that point, or is he? We really only know Bakura's evil side. I wonder if this is how he would have been if he could show a good side? Questions for thought, I suppose. =D_

Okay, thanks for reviewing and now on to the chapter!

* * *

**Race Against Time **

Morning came quickly. Seto was the first one up…or so he thought.

"Ohayou, Kaiba!" Seto couldn't believe his eyes. Joy was not only up and out of bed, but making breakfast for the entire group.

Seto blinked as he watched Joy seemingly fly around the kitchen. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

Joy gave him a look. "Making breakfast. What the hell does it look like?" she countered, and then turned back to the stove. "...Baka."

"You mean, you're better?" Seto asked, still in a bit of shock about the event.

"Yeah, it's funny. I woke up this morning feeling better than I have in weeks. Shocked Katilli, too. She's in her soul room trying to figure it out." Joy smiled a bit, then started setting the table. "Are Yugi and the others up yet?"

"Not yet." He paused, watching Joy for a moment. She is certainly full of energy.

Yes, Sorcerer replied. I wonder if she is excited about going back to Egypt today. Seto's eyes grew wide at the remembrance of the trip Ryou and Joy were going to make if Joy was feeling well this morning.

"So…you're going?" he asked. Joy turned to look at him.

"Yes. Yes, I am. I've been in bed too long and I want to help get rid of this bastard once and for all. Besides, Katilli wants to go." Just then, Yugi and Ryou came into the dining room. When they saw Joy, their eyes grew wide in surprise. An instant later, Yami and Bakura were standing beside them. For a moment, there was silence, then Yami spoke.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise. I suppose you are well enough to handle going on a trip, then?" he asked. Joy nodded eagerly. "Well, then. Let's get the others and get something to eat. Then we'll discuss this."

Soon, Merina, Moon Shadow, and even Sakura, who had recovered enough to come down, had assembled at the table for breakfast. Sakura fiddled with the necklace that was also the Millennium Crossbow a bit before turning to Yugi. "You know, I got quite a surprise this morning when I saw the Crossbow. Did you leave it for me to find?"

Yugi grinned. "Sure did."

"Arigatou, Yugi. And to you two as well, Yami and Moon Shadow. Thanks for everything." She let her eyes wander over to Ryou for a moment, smiling.

_Come on, Sakura. Tell him!_ Caru begged.

_You know you want to,_ Cala added.

_No way! Not in front of everyone! You two are crazy if you think I'm going to embarrass myself like that!_

Moon Shadow had been watching Sakura seemingly have a battle with her darks. _She is never going to tell him,_ she moaned out to Luna.

_You have room to talk, hikari,_ Luna said wisely. _You, who have a secret crush on a certain master duelist and have yet to say one word to him about it. _

_But –_

_But nothing. If you want to be a hypocrite on the subject, that is your loss. Who knows, maybe Yugi returns your feelings. You will never know until you try. Why do you not reveal your feelings to the boy and be done with it?_

_You have no idea, do you Luna? It would be a total humiliation to say something in front of the group. And even worse if he doesn't return my feelings._

_Hmph. Well, I will tell you this much, hikari. If you do not say something soon, I will take over and say something for you._

Meanwhile, Sakura was getting a similar threat…from Caru.

_I am SO going to tell him for you if you do not tell him right now!_ she threatened.

_Oh no you don't! Don't you dare, Caru!_

Caru grinned. _Watch me! _Just then Sakura got pulled into her soul room as Caru took over. She looked over at Ryou. "Hey Ryou, can I talk to you over there for a moment…alone?" She gave him a seductive smile, causing Ryou to blink in surprise.

"…Um…okay." He followed her out of the room. "Okay…so you wanted to talk to me, Sakura?"

_DON'T YOU DARE, CARU!_ Sakura cried out through their link.

"Ryou, I have a confession to make, and I want you to hear me out before you say anything, okay?" Ryou nodded, urging her to continue. "I…I have had the biggest crush on you for the longest time. I know it sounds silly for me to say it now, but I just couldn't hold back any longer."

_I can't believe you just did that!_

_Hush. I am on a roll, here._

Ryou's eyes grew wide. "You…you have a crush on me? As in…that kind of crush…?" Caru nodded, smiling over at him happily. "Well…this is…sudden, and…why tell me now?"

"I wanted to tell you before you went to Egypt. That way you could give me a response when you get back."

There was a moment of silence. "Yes, I think I will take that time to think about this. I never knew you felt that way, Sakura. I think when I get back, I'll be able to have sorted out my own feelings. Is that okay?"

"Sure thing! Just let me know how you feel after you return. But…I want to give you something to help you out." She leaned forward and just as she was about to give him a kiss, she pushed Sakura back into control, the shock of it causing Sakura to lean forward, her lips meeting Ryous's. They both blinked in surprise, then parted.

"Um…thanks. I'll think about it. Right now we need to get back to breakfast before everyone wonders what happened to us."

_I am going to kill you!_

_Too late! I am already dead, aibou!_

_GRR!!!_ She went back into the kitchen, blushing furiously.

_Oh, my gods! Caru took over! Did you –_ Just then Moon Shadow got pushed into her soul room. _NO YOU DON'T! Let me out of here, Luna!_

_No way! It worked for her, it will work for you. Trust me._ With that she got up from the table and went over to where Yugi was sitting. "Yugi, we must talk for a moment."

"Right. Okay." Yugi got up and followed Moon Shadow (or who he thought was Moon Shadow) into the living room.

"Yugi, if I do not say this now, I doubt I will ever have the courage to say it. I have feelings for you that go beyond mere friendship. I know this is a sudden thing," she added, noting Yugi's surprised reaction, "but I cannot contain my feelings for another moment or they shall consume me. I need to know how you feel, but I don't need to know right now. Think about it for a while. Then we can talk about it some more."

_Okay, you did not just do that,_ Moon Shadow said.

_Shush. I am doing this for your own good. You can pick it up from here, I trust?_

_Huh?!_ Just then Moon Shadow was thrown back into her body. She looked over at Yugi, who was blinking in surprise, having been rendered speechless by what was said. Yami appeared from the Puzzle.

"Are those your true feelings, Moon Shadow? Or was Luna speaking falsehoods?" he asked.

Moon Shadow blushed furiously, suddenly finding the ground quite interesting. "Well, my pharaoh…" She looked up, meeting Yugi's eyes. "Yes. They are. I really care for Yugi. But I wanted to wait to see how he felt first. I did not expect Luna to take the initiative like that. I do not want to cause you any distress, Yugi."

Yugi shook his head. "You didn't. It's just that…I wasn't expecting it, that's all. I want to think about this some more, and talk to you about it later on, okay?" Moon Shadow nodded eagerly.

Yugi laughed. "Don't get too mad at Luna, though. She knew your feelings and wanted to help. Besides, it was kind of funny, when you think about it. And you know something else?" He paused. "I think Caru did the same thing Luna did. Did you see the look on Sakura and Ryou's face when they came back into the room?"

Moon Shadow and Yugi laughed. "Well, we should go back in there, yes?" Yugi nodded and they went to join their friends.

…Later…

Joy and Ryou were heading out to Joy's car, ready for their quick trip to Egypt. "We should be back tomorrow if all goes well," Joy said.

"That's fine, just be careful," Merina advised.

"I will," Joy assured her, giving her friend a quick hug before getting into the car. Ryou was already in the passenger seat. "We'll be back as soon as possible. See you later, everyone!" They all waved as the car pulled out of the driveway and headed off toward the airport.

The trip to the airport was uneventful. The two friends barely spoke, both lost in their own thoughts. At the airport, they found their gate and boarded the plane, settling into their seats just as the plane was taking off.

"The flight to Egypt is going to take several hours. What do you want to do during the flight? Catch a nap? Or play go fish or something?"

"Actually, I was hoping to talk to you?" Ryou suggested, feeling a blush come over him again.

"Sure. What's up, Ryou?"

"Well, At breakfast, Sakura…she said she had a crush on me and wants to be more than friends. Did you know about it?"

Joy looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I had my suspicions, but I wasn't sure. She does look at you in that 'more than a friend' way. I am surprised she came out with it, but I think Cala and Caru had something to do with it."

Ryou frowned, taking in Joy's words. "Do you think they took over and said those things?"

"Possibly. I wouldn't put it past them."

"So do you think she really feels that way?"

"What do you think, Ryou?" Joy asked.

Ryou paused. "I think she does. Cala and Caru wouldn't have made those things up. I think she has feelings for me. But, I've never had anyone tell me that before."

"Well, how do you feel about it? What are your feelings about her?" Joy asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess I need to sort out some of my feelings, and then make a judgment on that." Joy nodded knowingly. Ryou turned to her. "How about you?"

Joy blinked. "What do you mean?"

Ryou laughed. "Oh, come on, Joy. We all know you are head over heels for Kaiba."

"What?! I…um….that is…" Joy blushed. "I suppose I am."

Ryou smiled. "So, when are you going to tell him how you feel?"

"I don't know. I mean, what if he doesn't feel the same way? I mean, we are talking about Seto Kaiba here." She ended the statement with a laugh.

"Oh, I don't know. You might be surprised. He was really worried about you when you were hurt. He had a private doctor take a look at you, and sat by your bed and he even held your hand and talked to you when you were out. And what he said was very suggestive."

"Really?"

Ryou nodded. "Merina heard it all and she told me last night. I think he might feel the same for you as you feel for him. Just take a chance. Talk to him."

_He is right, you know._

_Even if he was, and I'm saying that he is, we have more important things to do. And I have plenty of time to talk to Seto Kaiba after we get back._

_Well, you better talk to him, aibou. Do not force me to take a page out of Luna and Caru's book and take matters into my own hands…_

Joy mentally glared. _I don't think so, Katilli. I will talk to him on my own. I don't need that kind of embarrassment._

Katilli chuckled. _Very well, aibou. Whatever you say._

…However long it takes to get from Japan to Egypt…

"Finally here, Ryou. Now, let's put that Ring of yours to good use and find Shadi and the last two Items," Joy said as they exited the airport in Cairo.

Ryou nodded, then closed his eyes, concentrating for a moment. Then, the spindles on the Ring leaped upright, pointing straight ahead. "There," Ryou said, opening his eyes. "Straight on ahead. Let's go. Vargon may already be here."

Joy nodded in agreement. I just hope we can get Shadi to part with those Items.

_You leave that to us darks, aibou. I think we can handle it._

* * *

Joy: Hehe. I am so evil. Two confessions and an airplane ride later, this chapter is done! And it was WAY longer than the last few have been. The next few chapters are going to be Katilli and Bakura, starting with the walk through Egypt as their lights go in search for Shadi.

Chapter 30 will be called… 'Remembering'. And I will go ahead and tell you that chapter 31 already has a title – 'The Princess of Egypt'. Okay, that will quench your thirst for more, I think. ;o)

Okay, that's it for now. Review and I'll see you all next time.


	30. Remembering

Joy: Okay, this is chapter 30, and it is short. Sorry about that. I plan to see if I can make the next one longer. Now for Review responses.

_JadedKatrina: (laughs) Can't give everything away, now can I? Just gotta wait and see._

_Silver Moon __Phoenix__: I laughed when I got your review. That was funny. Yeah, wasn't sure how you would react in that situation, so I winged it, lol. :o)_

_Ruromi: I seriously never knew that. Wow. That info might com in handy someday. Thanks!_

_Midnights__: When you get it done, let me know. My scanner still hates me. :o(_

_BabyGatomon: LOL. Oh, Got your email. Are you talking about the story we were discussing or the sequel you wanted to do?_

_Dark Angel: Heh. You brought it on yourself, Caru. =D_

_DMoS13: Here's your chance, Torru! =D_

On with the story!

* * *

Remembering

Joy and Ryou made their way through the city streets, using the power of the Millennium Ring to locate Shadi and his Items. "Are we headed in the right direction, Ryou? I don't want to lose him or anything. One wrong turn and we might lose those Items to Vargon." Joy was starting to get nervous. She had a feeling Vargon was close. Katilli could feel it, too.

_We just have to press on, aibou. Nothing can be done at the present._

_I know, but I am still not lowering my guard._

_Of course. A wise decision, and I am sure Ryou is leading us to the Items. His Ring is able to detect the location of the Millennium Items around him._

Ryou looked over and gave her a small smile. "Relax, Joy. It's just –"

He didn't get a chance to finish because just then there was a flash of light and when the light vanished, Joy and Ryou gasped when they saw Vargon right in front of them. He readied a blast directly at them. "Ryou, look out!" Joy grabbed Ryou's arm and yanked them both into the nearby alley. Still holding onto the Ring-bearer, Joy fled with him down the alley and around a corner – right into a dead end. "Shit!" Joy cursed. They went to go back, but stopped in their tracks. Vargon was standing there.

"Now I have you!" he said with a laugh. "There is no escape."

Joy leaned closer to Ryou. "Either of you know how to teleport?" she whispered. He shook his head. "Okay, I do, but I only have energy for one person, so I'll teleport you. Just keep tracking Shadi. I'll catch up."

"Can't you switch with Katilli?" Ryou whispered back, really not wanting to leave her behind.

"It wouldn't make a difference. Only enough energy for one trip for one person. Trust me. Just find Shadi. I'll find you." Then she started a quick chant, one of the only spells she knew was teleportation. Katilli had taught it to her just a few days ago during the finals. (AN: I know I never mentioned it…so I guess this is a surprise? Oh well.) A flash, then Ryou was gone.

"What did you do, girl?"

"Just helping a friend. Now it's just you and me, Vargon." She narrowed her eyes and smirked. "Let's dance."

…Meanwhile…

Ryou landed with a thud on the ground. He blinked, and then looked around. "Where am I?" he asked.

_GRRR! Why did that girl do that? We could have taken care of it ourselves!_ Bakura shouted out.

_What do we do? I don't even know how far we are from her._

_She is as stubborn as Neko. I would not be surprised if she gave that girl the idea!_ Bakura appeared in spirit form beside Ryou. He looked around. "Very well. We must go after the Items."

"But…what about Joy and Katilli? We can't just leave them," Ryou protested.

"We do not have a choice. They must fend for themselves."

"You're right. Besides, I am sure we will see each other again."

At that, Bakura's eyes widened. _That's just what she said…right before…_ It all came back to him. It was the one memory he could not get back into his mind. The one memory of her he had forgotten. Their final moments together…before her sacrifice.

…Flashback…

"I refuse to just sit back and watch you die, Neko! I will not allow this to happen!" He took hold of her hands, his face hard as he gazed into her eyes.

"Anata, there is no other way. It is the only way to stop this. Many lives depend on me. I know deep down you understand."

"Hmph. Those same lives belong to people who despise you, Neko. I would not give my life so freely for those fools. They do not deserve your life."

"I know, but I do not want that villain to take anyone else that I care about. It already got my best friend. I could not bear it if it got you or my brother. Please understand." She gave him a small smile. "Besides, I am sure we will see each other again. It may take thousands of years, but I know in my heart that no matter what, we will be reunited. Will you wait for me, my love?"

Bakura drew her into a breathtaking kiss. They parted reluctantly. "I will wait for you for eternity, and when we do reunite, I will never let you go."

"I will love you forever." With that, she gave him one last kiss, then their hands parted as she turned to walk away. To her destiny, her fate.

…End Flashback…

"Bakura? Are you ready to go after the Items?" Ryou asked, breaking Bakura from his memory.

"Of course. Let us get this over with right now." _Then_ _we can find Neko and her light and get the hell out of here._

(AN: Now this would be a good place to end the chapter, but it's too short, so I'll go on…)

The Ring glowed softly, then pointed to the left. "Here we go." Bakura went back into the Ring and Ryou started off toward his destination. He seemed to be going on for at least fifteen or twenty minutes before he came to a set of stairs leading toward some underground cavern. He started down the stairs that never seemed to end. _We're really close, Bakura. I can feel it._

_Stay on your toes, host. I am sure if we can feel him, he can feel us._

Ryou gave a mental nod, and continued to descend the stairs for a few more minutes. Then he saw a light through a doorway. He peeked into the room.

Inside stood a man, his back to Ryou. He wore white robes and a turban. "Come in, Ring-bearer. Your presence has been noticed." Ryou took a deep breath, then entered the chamber. "You have come seeking the Millennium Scales and Key, have you not?"

"Um…yes. You see…there's this evil sorcerer who wants the Items to take over the world, and…"

The Ring glowed. _Let me handle this, host. You seem to be at a loss for words._ He stood behind Shadi. "Listen, we need those Items of yours to get rid of this asshole. Will you work with us or against us?"

"And why should I believe the words of a thief and his reincarnate. Do not think that your past is unknown to me. And how do I know the Items will be returned once your task is achieved? You are a master thief, if legend serves correctly." He turned and looked at Bakura with cold eyes. "I do not intend to give you either of the Items."

* * *

Joy: That's it for this chapter. Like I said, the next one is called, 'The Princess of Egypt' Will Shadi give Bakura the two Items? And what about Joy and Katilli? Will Vargon be defeated? If so, how?

Till next time, review and see ya!


	31. The Princess of Egypt

Joy: Here I am. Not too much of a wait I hope. This is chapter 31. I tried to make it longer, but I also knew where I wanted to end it, so there you go. Review responses:

_JadedKatrina: No, he'll give them up, just needs a royal presence. ;o) Yeah, Kaiba and Yami would be major upset if something happened to either Joy or Katilli. And I love cliffies! They keep readers in knots. :o)_

_Midnights__: Yeah, don't you hate how he accused Yami of stealing Pegasus's Millennium Eye without any proof? Grrr…_

_Dark Angel: Heh, Caru's in the closet. I guess it's better than better than handing her a jar full of candy. =D_

_Silver Moon __Phoenix__: Your ponderings will be answered in this chapter. I hope. ;o)_

_pinkdreamer122: Thanks! =D _

_BabyGatomon: They'll get longer, trust me. ;o) Anyway, I'm glad you liked it! =D_

Okay, folks! Here it comes!

* * *

**The Princess of ****Egypt******

"Why not?! If we don't get the Items, Vargon will, and then what, baka?!"

"I know this, but are you not curious about your comrade? Your wife and her reincarnate?"

Bakura took a step back. _He is right. I am worried about Neko. Hell, I may even be wondering about her light. But I cannot let that mess with why I am here. She would not want that._ He growled in anger. "My purpose in being here is to get the Items and get back to Domino. Neko would want me to get the Items before getting her."

"Very noble, anata. But I assure you that is not necessary." Bakura whirled around at the sound of the familiar voice to find Katilli standing in the doorway. Her robes were tore and burnt in places, and she sported a few bruises, but other than that, she was not the worse for wear.

"Neko," Bakura breathed. She came to stand beside him. "You have the Items, I presume, Shadi. I must get them back to Domino in order to stop Vargon's evil plans."

"Yes, though I am curious as to what you think will happen when the Items are brought together. It is not clear what could happen."

"I will cross that hurdle when I come to it. I just hope it is not total anarchy." Shadi nodded, then removed the Millennium Key from his neck and handed both the Key and the Scales to Katilli.

"I will follow your wishes, of course, Princess Katilli."

_Princess?_ Ryou asked through his link to Bakura.

_Well, she is the daughter of a pharaoh, host. She is royalty. Not even Shadi can turn her away when she requests something from him. It would be like saying no to the pharaoh._

_Oh. I see._

"If you are so concerned about the Items, you should just come with us," Bakura suggested.

"He cannot do that," Katilli said.

"I am not concerned about the Items, only the consequences of bringing them together in the same place," Shadi responded.

Katilli took a blood red gem from her robes and handed it to Shadi. Then she turned to go. "Be ready, Shadi. It begins at sunset tomorrow." Shadi gave her a slight bow in response. She then started for the stairway leading outside. Bakura gave Shadi one last glare before following her up the stairs and out of the underground chamber.

"Neko, what did you give him?"

"For the spell to work, anata, two of those gems are needed. One must be in Egypt, while the other must be in the center of the Seven Items. Shadi knows the spell and he knows he must hold the ruby."

"And he knows this how?"

"I sent him a letter some time ago. When we discovered that what was needed to defeat Vargon was the collection of the Items. I told him to go into hiding and someone, most likely the pharaoh or one of his friends, would come to get the Key and Scales. I told him to only give the Items up if they had the gem, or if they were Yami or I."

"That's why he didn't give the Items to me. You could have told me, Neko." Bakura frowned at her.

"Gomen nasai, anata. It just happened so fast. Vargon finding us was not part of the plan."

"Speaking of which, how did you get away from him?"

"Well, to be honest, I was not sure if I would. We had a sort of magic duel with staves and I ended up scoring quite a mighty hit against him. It knocked him out. That was when I took my leave to find you. I managed to sense you and followed you down to where Shadi was."

"Hmm…so now what? Back to Japan?" Bakura asked.

"Yes."

…Later, on the flight back to Domino…

Bakura was lounging in his soul room. After the escapade with Shadi, the two darks had gone on to the airport. There they let their lights take over. Joy was fast asleep, with Ryou not too far behind. It looked like it was going to be a quiet trip home. Bakura tensed up when he felt a presence in his soul room, but then relaxed. "You are here for a reason, I assume, Neko?" he asked with a smirk.

"I am not allowed? Perhaps I should leave then…"

Bakura stood. "No. Stay."

Katilli smiled, turning back around to face Bakura. "So, I suspect you are not happy with what happened in Egypt just now."

"I do not see why I could not have stayed when Vargon appeared. We would have been more than enough to handle him."

She came closer to him. "But then who would have gone after the Items? We needed to distract Vargon and get to Shadi. It was really the only idea that prevailed at the time. I am sorry that you did not approve, but I know you understand my reasoning, anata."

"Hmph. So, what is going to happen when we return? We will have all seven of them. All the Items. Not often that such a feat is accomplished, Neko."

Katilli looked down, away from Bakura's face. "I truly do not know what will happen when the Items are brought together. But if it is the only way to rid ourselves of Vargon forever, then we will have to do it. But I am sure that it will not be too dangerous. The Items have been together before."

Just then there was a knock on Bakura's soul room door and Ryou came in. "Bakura? Katilli? Is everything okay?"

"Of course, Ryou. Are you going to sleep? I sense that my light is deep in sleep already," Katilli said.

"Yeah. The flight lasts a few more hours, so I'm going to catch up on some sleep. We should get there late this evening. Maybe around eleven at night or so." Ryou smiled. "I'll see you two then. Who knows? Maybe this time tomorrow, Vargon will be gone for good!" With that, the teen went off to his own soul room, closing the door behind him.

"He is too enthusiastic for his own good."

"That is a commonplace with most lights. Mine included, believe it or not." Katilli smiled at Bakura.

"Your light as acquired a lot of your traits. Like that take-charge attitude that you possess." Bakura smirked.

Katilli gave him a look. "Well, it is not always a negative trait, I assure you. Sometimes it comes in handy. At any rate. I must get back to my own soul room now."

"Oh, you do not want to spend the night with me? I am offended." He offered her a mock-glare.

"I wish that I could, but my energy is waning from the day's work and I am weary. Tomorrow is a busy day. Until then, rest well, my love." With that she vanished back into her soul room.

…The next day…

"Okay, Ryou. Let's get over to Kaiba Manor! I can't wait till we get this spell cast and get rid of that bastard once and for all!" Joy was practically jumping up and down in anticipation when they walked out of the Domino City airport and got into Joy's car. Soon they were speeding off toward Kaiba Manor.

All the Millennium Items were about to be in the same room for the first time in many millennia.

* * *

Joy: That was it for this one. Not much longer, I know, but it set the stage for the next chapter, which I am planning to be longer. Anyway, it is called: 'All Seven'. And it might even have a bit of humor in it if I can manage it. =D

Till then, don't forget to review! See ya next time!


	32. All Seven

Joy: Okay, I am sorry for the delay. I have been in kind of a rut in my stories, but I managed to write this one. This is chapter…32. I thought I was further along…oh well. Here are the review responses.

_JadedKatrina: As promised, here is the next chapter._

_Pinkdreamer122: And then some… ;o)_

_Dark Angel: Speaking of hyper… ;o)_

_Silver Moon Phoenix: We can only hope so._

_Midnights: (Laughs) Yeah, but Yami wore one when he switched with Yugi._

_Ruromi: Thanks!_

_BabyGatomon: You never told me what I forgot…_

_Dark Kuriboh Empire: Yeah, I know a lot of people like that pairing, but I personally always saw them as friends first. I just can't picture them together. And as for the confessions, it is still up in the air how Ryou and Yugi are going to answer those confessions. I am not sure where that is going. As for Bakura's Day Out, I will update that one on Friday 9/3/04 I had writer's block on it, but I might have solved it for now._

_Raziel: Thanks for the compliment! =D Keep reading!_

_Fallen: (laughs) me neither. =D_

TEN reviews for this chapter! YEAH! Ahem… on with the chapter.

* * *

**All Seven**

"We got them!" Joy cried out as she ran into the house, catching everyone's attention. Ryou was close behind, his excitement clear on his face.

"Now we have them all," he added.

_Finally,_ came Bakura's annoyed voice.

"We cannot perform the spell until sunset, and we must wait until tomorrow evening for that, so I suggest we all just take some time to relax," Sorcerer Seto explained.

"Perhaps Ryou and Joy will bless us with an account of their adventures in Egypt," Moon Shadow suggested.

"Ryou can. I'm going to go and put these two Items with the others," Joy said. Yugi took her into the dining room where the other Items were. Joy sat the two Items with the others. "We had quite an adventure, Yugi. But soon this will all be over. Hey, that reminds me of something. Have you figured out your feelings for Moon Shadow yet?"

Yugi looked down, suddenly finding his feet interesting. "I just don't know, Joy. I have always seen Moon Shadow as just a dear friend. To think of her as anything else is awkward. I mean, she's smart and pretty and she is one of the greatest girls I know besides you and a few others, but I am little used to relationships. And…"

"And…?" Joy prompted.

"I don't know. I have this friend who I had thought I had feelings for, but she moved away to America, New York to be exact, and now she studies dance there."

"So you feel long distance relationships can't work?"

"I think that is part of my fear. I don't want to hurt her. I still want to be as close as we are right now."

"Just tell her how you feel, Yugi. Don't hide it away. I am sure it will come out all right. She's a nice person who wants you to be happy, too."

Yugi gave her a smile. "Thanks. I'll sleep on it and see how I feel in the morning."

"Okay." Just then Ryou and the others came in. "I think I'm going to bed, guys. I'm –"

Just then, all seven Items glowed. Joy gasped as she felt a strange power surge through her. She heard similar gasped from some of the others as well. Then the sensation turned to pain. The pain intensified, spreading throughout her entire body. Joy let out a scream as white light engulfed her.

………

Merina slowly lowered her arms and looked around. She blinked, taking in the scene before her. She thought at first glance that she was seeing double. Then she realized what happened.

"Houston, we have a problem."

At the sound of Merina's voice, everyone began to stir and open their eyes. The first thing everyone noticed is that all the lights and darks had separated. And they were all in solid bodies.

"Joy?" Katilli was completely baffled when she saw her light staring back at her. She remembered being pulled from her soul room quite forcefully.

"Katilli? What…happened?" Joy asked, looking around again at all the people now standing in Kaiba's dining room.

Katilli stood. "I do not know, hikari, but whatever has happened, it has not only separated us completely, but it has severed our link." Everyone's eyes grew wide. Every light and dark tried the link with the same result.

"Well this is just great," Joy commented irritably.

"We are completely cut off from each other mentally," Luna said. "Can it get much worse?"

"I can't believe this happened," Sakura said with a huge sigh. "Do you have any idea how hard it is keeping my darks in line when they are in their soul rooms?! And now they are out and this is not good people!"

Cala looked over at her and gave her a look. "Hey, I'm not the hyper one, talk to Caru."

Sakura looked around. "Where is Caru? OH NO! You better not have any sugar in this house, Kaiba!" Seto rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what I keep in my kitchen. I'm not the cook."

There was a noise in the kitchen that caught everyone's attention. Sakura and Ryou ran into the kitchen to see Caru sitting on the counter with a full gallon of chocolate ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other. "Hey, Sakura! I found the ice cream!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

Bakura came up behind the two lights. When he saw Caru he sighed and shook his head. "Ra help us all with that girl. How does she maintain such an optimistic point of view?! It's almost too depressing."

Everyone ended up in the living room, moping over what had happened. Except for Caru, who decided to go to the ballroom to run off her sugar high. "Well, can't you reverse it, Sorcerer?" Joy asked.

Sorcerer shook his head. "Not without my book, which has been lost to me since my defeat five thousand years ago."

Luna rolled her eyes. "What wonderful luck," she said sarcastically

"Book?" Merina asked. "What book?"

"My spell book from long ago. It was the object that housed powerful magical properties. I believe it was taken by one of the Pharaoh's mages."

Yami turned to Moon Shadow. "Moon Shadow? Is there anything you can tell us about this book?"

"It was placed in a great tomb on a golden pedestal. It was placed under a spell so only the members of the royal family could have access to it. The book endowed the reader with limitless knowledge and spells from all the corners of the world."

Joy stood up hastily. Members of the royal family…golden pedestal…tomb… "OH MY GODS! I know that book!"

Everyone looked at her. "You do?" Merina asked.

I sure do! Yugi, Kaiba, do you remember when we time traveled?" Yugi and Seto nodded. "Remember what happened to me when I had that vision? That was the book I read! I'm sure of it!"

"Do you know where it is?" Merina asked. "Maybe we can go and get it."

Sorcerer sighed. "There is no time for that. Joy can you remember any of the spells from that book? Anything that is called the rejoining of the soul?"

Joy thought hard. "I…I don't remember anything like that right now, but it may come to me." Just then Caru came back, panting and smiling. She asked Cala what she missed and got a quick explanation.

"We cannot risk it not coming back before we are in need of it." Luna turned to Moon Shadow. "Can you open her mind and allow her to remember?"

"Possibly. I do know a spell that can open the mind of a mortal. Come over here and sit, Joy. Let me see if I can help you remember." Joy did as she was asked. "Close your eyes." Joy closed her eyes. "Now, relax. You may feel a bit overwhelmed for a moment, which is the reason you are sitting down…just in case you faint. Now, I am going to cast the spell."

Moon Shadow's strong Egyptian tongue filled the room as she chanted. Then she put a hand on Joy's forehead. Seto watched with a frown. Cala noticed. "What is it, Kaiba?"

"The last time Joy had a vision of that book, it caused her to forget how to understand Japanese and she could only speak Egyptian. And she almost died. I don't like to even think about that book. If it wasn't for that spell we need, I would protest to this."

"Moon Shadow is gifted. I am sure she knows what she is doing. She will not allow anything bad to happen." Seto didn't reply, but only watched as Moon Shadow's hand began to glow. Joy let out a painful gasp, causing Seto to take a step forward. Luna got in front of him.

"Relax, Kaiba. It is natural. She is unharmed." Seto glared at her. Then he looked over her shoulder at Joy.

Joy's eyes popped open. She had that faraway look in then. Then she began to chant in Egyptian. Everyone in the room gaped at her. Then she stood, not ceasing her chanting as she did so. Yami and Bakura distinctly hear the last line of the chant.

"What was separate, now make whole."

Suddenly everyone glowed. Then the pain came back, even to Joy, as the room was once again engulfed in a sheet of white light…

………

Everyone awoke still in Kaiba's living room, only this time the darks were not present. Yugi and Ryou started to worry until they felt a familiar presence in their minds.

"Their back! The darks are back at last in their soul rooms!" Yugi exclaimed happily. Everyone was relieved that the spell did not last long and they were able to reverse it.

"I cannot believe that happened when the Items were put together. So…is Joy okay?" At Merina's question all eyes turned to the girl, who was not sitting up on the ground and rubbing her forehead, seemingly to ease a headache. Merina went over to her. "Are you okay, Joy?"

"Yeah…just got a headache…HEY! It worked! Katilli's back in her soul room!"

"So are the other dark sides. Now I suggest we get some much needed rest so that we can be prepared for tomorrow," Moon Shadow said. "I suspect Sorcerer knows the spell we need?" Seto nodded. "Good. I will see you all in the morning."

Everyone else said good night and went up to their rooms, except for Joy and Seto. Joy managed to get to her feet, but she was a little shaky from the incident. Seto unpredictably picked her up bridal style and headed up to Joy's room. Joy was a little shocked by the action and asked him about it.

"Well, don't want to fall down the stairs, do you?"

"No. Of course not."

"Then be quiet. We'll be there soon. And then we can both get some sleep. It's getting late." Joy fell silent, and soon found herself leaning against Seto's chest, making herself comfortable. It was actually disappointing when Seto made it to her room and laid her down. She was asleep when her head hit the pillow though. Seto took one last look before going back to his own room for some sleep.

* * *

Joy: Okay, that was it. Gods, I hope that wasn't the worst chapter in this story. I must have changed it five times before settling for this version. (sigh)

Anyway, the next chapter is called 'Incantation'. The group has to prepare for the spell, and yes, they have to dress up and the whole nine yards. And it seems the darks are hiding something from their lights…what could it be? Find out next time and don't forget to push the pretty button and review.


	33. Incantation

Joy: I so wanted to upload this earlier, but my comp messed up and lost my file. So I got stuck having to rewrite it. Anyway, Review responses, then chapter 33!

_DMoS13: Missed you! It's okay. I know how hectic school can be, and my math teachers were evil, too. OoOooo…Torru just gave me an idea! Heh. : D_

_Dark Princess: =D Here's the update. Later than promised, but still here!_

_Silver Moon __Phoenix__: Heh. =D_

_Midnights__: Heh. Sorry about stealing the scene, but I guess great minds think alike._

_JadedKatrina: I was going to do that, but I changed my mind. Not sure why, though… hmm…_

Now, on with the chapter!

* * *

**Incantation**

The next morning, everyone was sitting around the table at breakfast. "We need to plan out what needs to be done today," Katilli said. She turned to Sorcerer. "Sorcerer, What do we need to get ready for tonight?"

"I will write up a list and we will see what needs to be acquired," Sorcerer stated. Everyone agreed and while they waited, Mokuba decided to entertain everyone with his game-playing skills. He and Merina had apparently gotten very good at a particular racing game and they wanted to show everyone their mastery. Of course, Yugi and Joy were all for that.

"I bet I could beat you, Mokuba," Joy said. She had played this particular game a few times in the arcade with Yugi.

"Deal!" Mokuba agreed.

The game was hooked up and the group watched as the race started. Both Joy and Mokuba were really good at this. Every now and then they would throw insults at each other.

"Hey, Mokuba, if you drive on the rode you would go faster."

"Yeah, well, if you would be quiet, you would go faster."

Seto looked on, allowing just a small smile to come onto his face. _They seem to be getting along. And if Mokuba accepts her, I don't see anything holding me back from telling her how I feel…except my own apprehensions. _

The game was still going on when Sorcerer appeared. "All right. I have a list of the necessary items, though I am sure Kaiba does not have all these readily available."

"I'll go get them," Merina offered. Seto agreed and handed her the list, which she glanced over. "All right, these things are easy to get. I'll be back in about an hour."

"Be careful, Merina," Moon Shadow advised. Merina nodded and headed out.

…One Hour Later…

"Alright. Now that we have all the necessary materials, we need to discuss the game plan," Yugi said.

"First, all of us must wear robes of white, which I am sure we can conjure up for you. The spell is not going to be easy on us spirits. It calls for the transfer of power of not only the Items, but the spirits as well, into a single host body. And we can't pick the host. The magical energies of the combined forces will pick. The person will have an unlimited amount of power for a short time, enough to completely obliterate Vargon."

"But if the spirits are drained, and the Items, that will not be good, right? What is something goes wrong?" Ryou asked.

"I know of your fears, but it is the only way. Besides, no matter what we do there will be a risk involved," Katilli told him.

"Now, since Vargon is not happy about the goings on in Egypt with Katilli, and he will no doubt know about our plans, it is obvious he will try something. We will need to offer up some form of protection until the spell is completed. No matter who volunteers, they will be exempt from the effects of the spell. Who will volunteer to serve as bodyguards?"

"I will," Moon Shadow stepped forward. Sakura also stepped forward, offering to help out.

"Then it is settled," Sorcerer said.

"Okay," Joy said, "Let me see if I got this right. This spell is going to take the magical properties of the spirits...all the spirits, and add it to those of the Items." Sorcerer nodded. "But the process will render us all pretty defenseless, with the exception of Moon Shadow and Sakura."

"Sakura and Moon Shadow will stay by our side and offer up some protection. Sakura, Moon Shadow, do not do anything that will put your lives in danger," Yami instructed

_Are you going to listen to Yami, Sakura? _Cala said. She had been worrying about what could happen.

Sakura sighed. _I will do my best to, Cala,_ she said.

Luna was asking Moon Shadow the same question. _Do not worry. I will not risk this mission. I will protect them. Besides, this is the last battle. Things are bound to be hectic. _

Luna sighed. _Okay. I just hope Yami and the others will be all right._

Moon Shadow closed her eyes. _As do I, my dark. As do I._

The rest of the day was pretty quiet and uneventful. Sorcerer spent most of it in his soul room, preparing, while the others just tried not to worry about the final battle against Vargon.

Katilli spoke with Bakura in the Ring and Yami in the Puzzle. She wouldn't tell Joy what they talked about, but Joy could feel her apprehension grow by the hour. Something bad was brewing, and she knew the spell was more dangerous than she was being told.

Much to Mokuba's dismay, Seto sent him down to the basement with Merina shortly before sundown, telling him that it was really important not to come up and not to leave Merina's sight. To Merina he made her promise not to let anything happen, and he would let her know when it was safe to come back upstairs.

…Shortly before sunset…

Sorcerer and the others got into their robes. _I cannot believe you are really going through with this despite the fact that it is going to be a spell to sap your energy,_ Joy said to Katilli threw their link, sounding a little concerned. _Aren't you worried that something will happen?_

_Maybe, but we really have no other choice. We must go through with this. Vargon must be defeated for good._

_Katilli, there is something you are hiding from me. How dangerous is this spell on the host? On you spirits?_

_I truly cannot say, my light._ Joy tried to press for more information, but without success.

"All right, everyone, here we go," Sorcerer said as he began his chant. The room grew dark as the magic of the spell began to work. The darks had come on in physical form, with the exceptions of Cala, Caru, and Luna, who were with their light close by, just as planned.

The Items began to glow brilliantly. The magic came out in a stream of pale white light that circled the darks. It was only a few seconds before they started to feel their energy slowly draining from their souls.

Moon Shadow was watching in awe. If it was not so severe a spell, I would find this most fascinating and beautiful. Just then there was a rumble of thunder outside, and the whole house shook. "Looks like Vargon is crashing our little party," she said to Sakura. "Listen to me, Sakura. Do not do what you are thinking of doing unless it is absolutely necessary. Do you understand?"

"How did you know about that?" Sakura asked. Moon Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"I can read minds, remember?" The house shook again, causing Sorcerer to look over at them. "Do not stop, Sorcerer. Concentrate on your spell. We can handle this." She and Sakura exchanged a nod, then readied themselves. "Vargon is near. I can feel it."

* * *

Joy: And that's a wrap for this chapter. The next one is called "Interruption". Not going to say too much about it, though.

Till next time, don't forget to review, and take care!


	34. Interruptions

Joy: Now you are probably wondering where the hell I have been. Sorry about the HUGE delay in this chapter, everyone. I have a VERY good reason that I will explain at the end of the chapter. First I will tell you this is not going to be a long chapter, but I am going to post two at once, so I think it is allowable this once. Review responses and then the chapter!

_DMoS13: (laughs) That Voodoo stuff makes me laugh every time._

_Silver Moon __Phoenix__: (laughs) Luna's going to get her fifteen minutes of fame in this chapter, by the way. :o)_

_Dark Angel: Yep, he sure is gonna get it! :o) But you already know that._

_Midnights__: Here comes the next chapter, ready for your reading pleasure._

_BabyGatomon: I want to email you tomorrow. Lots of stuff has happened._

_pinkdreamer122__: Yeah, evil cliffy! :o)_

Okay, enough of that. Read on, my patient readers.

* * *

**Interruptions**

Sakura armed herself with the Crossbow. "He's here, isn't he?" she asked. Moon Shadow nodded. "Where?"

Just then a gust of wind raced through the room. Moon Shadow's eyes widened. "Look out!" she cried. She pushed Sakura out of the way just as a blast of energy came at her. Unfortunately, it succeeded in hitting Moon Shadow instead. She sank to the ground unconscious.

Sakura looked over at Moon Shadow's form and gasped. "Moon Shadow!"

Laughter filled the air, and then in a flash, Vargon was standing in front of her. "Now I shall deal with you, girl!" He sent a blast right at her, but it didn't hit her, because before it reached her, it disintegrated. Sakura had managed to form a temporary shield using the powers of her Millennium Crossbow.

Sakura smirked. "Finished? Because now it's my turn, baka!" She closed her eyes and chanted. The Crossbow glowed. Sakura readied her bow and arrow and fired. The glowing arrow wrapped itself around Vargon, turning into a golden rope and trapping Vargon, pinning his arms to his sides.

While Vargon struggled, Sakura rushed over to Moon Shadow. Moon Shadow seemed different…taller. Sakura blinked. "Luna?" Luna nodded and rose to her feet.

And instant later, Sakura sank to her knees, panting. Luna put her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Are you all right, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded slowly. "But I can't…hold him…anymore…" Just then the arrow unwound itself from around Vargon, freeing him completely. He let out a laugh and fired another blast at the girls. Luckily Luna was quick to pull them both to safety before the blast hit them.

Luna's eyes narrowed. She quickly created an energy blast of her own, hitting the evil sorcerer directly in the chest. While he was stunned, she turned to Sakura. "We must hold him back until the spell is completed. I know a powerful wall spell that can hold him back, but it will take a lot of power to do so. I know you have such power when you merge with your dark sides. Now it is necessary for us to draw from all our power."

"All right, but after it happens I am going to be unable to do much of anything should this not hold for long."

"Do not worry. It will hold for as long as needed. When I start the chant, you go into your change, okay?" Sakura nodded. Moon Shadow started her chant. Sakura closed her eyes and allowed herself to merge completely with both her dark sides at once.

Sakura's hair turned silver and gold and black streaks grew from it. When she opened her eyes, they were blood red. She also grew angel-like wings of white. The look in her eyes showed that the transformation was very painful. Nonetheless, with the added power from the combination of their bodies, they would be able to hold the wall up for a longer period of time.

Luna finished her chant. "Now Sakura. Focus your powers into the creation of the wall. Feel the wall around us. Focus your energies into the wall." The combination of their powers erected a huge crystalline barrier around the entire group.

Vargon growled furiously and fired several blasts at the wall. But they never made it past the barrier. It was just too powerful for him to get past with the energy he was using.

Meanwhile, Sorcerer was completing the chant for the spell.

Yami and Bakura, who were spirits of the Items themselves, were going through excruciating pain from the drain of energy. It felt as though their souls were being ripped apart by the entire process. Finally it was too much and they sank to the ground. Yami held his stomach in pain, unable to bear the sensation of having his spirit pulled. Bakura was going through the same thing. It was more pain then either of them had felt in over five thousand years.

The spell was long and in Egyptian, but Joy did hear the last verse of the spell quite clearly.

**_Now what was separate_**

**_Will be joined_**

**_Create a fusion_**

**_A soul in one_**

**_Will be the host_**

**_To infinite power_**

**_I summon to this realm_**

**_The power_**

**_To one will wield all._**

****

**_Now choose the soul._**

The Items flashed brightly. Katilli and Sorcerer fell to their knees, completely exhausted. "The energy transfer…is done…" Sorcerer panted out. "The host will now…be chosen."

There was another flash from the Items, then a stream of pure white light shot from each of them, combining into a stream and heading right for the chosen target. The host…was Joy Houyoku.

_Oh, Ra…Joy is the host…What is going to happen?_ Katilli could only watch as Joy was engulfed entirely in a white light. It lifted her off the ground and she started to change.

A streak of white appeared in her hair and her hair grew at least two feet. Her eyes turned black and almost soulless. Her feet touched the ground lightly, her eyes the only things moving, taking in the scene around her. She said nothing, and she did not seem to recognize anyone in the room, even Katilli got a confused stare from her hikari.

By now the wall had lost its power. Sakura fell to the ground, spent of all her strength. She had transformed back, separating her soul from those of her dark sides. She was completely unconscious and her clothes tattered. Luna had changed back with Moon Shadow, who was now sitting on the ground, awake but exhausted.

Joy, seemingly in some sort of trance, stared at Vargon. It was time to see if the spell had been successful.

* * *

Joy: Okay, the host is Joy, and now it falls on her to get rid of Vargon once and for all.

My excuse for not updating. My computer bombed. It was entirely my fault. Luckily my father is a computer whiz and was able to get it up and running. But he had to wipe out the hard drive to do it. In fact, I just got internet back today. So now I can finally update. I got a few more one-shots to upload, and I will post the next chapter like, REALLY soon. All I gotta do it type it up. Expect it soon.

Next chapter is called 'The Host' Till then, review and see you later!


	35. The Host

Joy: Okay, I know, I know. This is another short chapter. But there is a reason. I wanted to write something from a first person point of view. I chose to do that now. This on is from Joy's POV while she is under the influence of the spell. It is also present tense. Sorry for the tense change, but it made it sound better and flow easier.

Now, on with the chapter!

* * *

**The Host**

Quiet. Everything is so quiet. Is this the end? Or is it the beginning?

Where am I? This place is strange and yet so familiar. My thoughts are so jumbled. I feel I have been here before. All my memories are there is my mind, but they are locked away, and I cannot unlock them. I am unable to even recall my name.

Everything is so unclear to me. So strange…It feels as though I am flying, though my feet are on the ground. I seem to just barely touch the ground.

There are so many strange people here. Who are they? I am able to see into their souls. They mean me no harm. In fact, something tells me that they are my friends. They know me, and deep down, I know them too. Why can I not unlock my memories? Why are they hidden from me? It is almost enough to drive me to the brink of insanity.

Or am I already insane? What is insanity? What is normal? Am I being driven insane by my bottled up memories and random thoughts. And there is something else…

What is this incredible power I am feeling inside me? Did I always have this power? I cannot remember, but I think that I did not. The power is so intense. It feels as though there is no limit to this energy. I feel as though I could do anything and there would be no hindrance. I feel lighter than air and as confident as I believe anyone could feel. Am I always this confident? This full of energy? Or is it the strange power inside me that is giving me these feelings?

There is an odd robed man standing a few yards away from me. Who is he? I look directly at him. His soul is black. It is a deep blackness that houses great evil powers. This man means no good, of that I am certain by the look he is giving me. I can tell that he hates the very sight of me.

A memory has resurfaced! A mission to stop this man from ruling the world…that is what we were doing, these people and me. I have to use this new power that was given to me and stop him. He cannot get away! I will not let him get away. I feel…angry. Why? Is it this man who makes me feel this way?

The robed stranger glares at me. Now he is yelling something. He says that he will kill me and complete his plan to use the Millennium Items to take over the world. What are the Millennium Items? I see them out of the corner of my eye. Yes, I know what he is speaking off now. He fires a blast of black energy, but it does not get far before yielding to my pure wall of magic that surrounds me. I think that the wall has always been there. It is like an instant for it to have appeared. Like it knew it was needed.

Simple-minded fool.

He believes he can kill me. I highly doubt it, given the differences in out magical capabilities at the moment. I am far superior to him. I raise my right hand. Now I will teach him a lesson, one he will not live long enough to forget. I take aim right at him. Then I fire an energy blast of white, hitting him easily. He cannot dodge in time.

A loud scream pierces the air as the man feels the full extent of my blast. His soul and body, once whole, are now slowly shredded in to the tiniest of pieces and vanish one by one. The sight is that of the stars in the sky, twinkling until they are extinguished.

I hear the voices of those around me, though their words are not interpreted in my ears. I look over at the unconscious girl on the ground before me. She looks as though she had been put though quite a hard time. There are cuts throughout her entire body. Her clothes are tattered, torn to pieces. I hold my hand over her. I will give her clothes and do my best on her wounds, though she will need to have some time to rest. I do not have the time to heal her completely. This power is beginning to leave me.

The others around me look in awe as my hand and her limp form begin to glow. Clothes magically appeared on her body and she got a bit more color in her cheeks. She looks better…a bit. I want to do the same for the others. I close my eyes briefly, willing them to be better from their pains and injuries. They seem happy and grateful for my actions.

My magic is spent. I only have time for one more spell, and I know what I will cast. It is a simple spell…but it will help me. I feel so very weak all of the sudden. I need to sleep. A simple spell of sleep is what I will cast. Uninterrupted sleep until I have had my fill of it. I can feel warmth encompass my entire being as the spell is granted.

Yes…a deep sleep.

No pain…no joy…

Joy…it is so familiar…

Joy Houyoku…that is my name.

I feel nothing…

Nothing at all…

Nothing…

* * *

Joy: There you have it! Vargon is SO dead. Never coming back, so no worries for the group.

Now the next chapter is called Aftermath. It states the recovery process for out worn out group. I'll make it longer, I promise. Till then, review and see you next time!


	36. Aftermath

Joy: Okay, I know. More delays. Sorry about that. I think that next time I am going to do two chapters at once. I have an announcement at the end of the chapter, but first, responses and then the chapter itself.

_Dark Angel: Sorry about missing that part. _

_Jaded Katrina: Sorry about not sending the bio. I'll send it really soon. In all the confusion of the last week, I haven't been able to do much._

_DMoS13: Hey, yeah.__ I remember that now. It is similar. Cool observation._

_pinkdreamer122: Thanks. And I'll get back to you about C2._

_Silver Moon __Phoenix__: Thanks I've been experimenting with POV a lot lately. And I'm glad he's gone, too._

_Midnights__: Cool. Japanese is a wonderful language. Good luck with the class._

_Fallen Mercy: Thanks.___

_Baby Gatomon: I didn't get to look at the chapter, but I will really soon._

Now, on to the chapter!

* * *

**Aftermath**

Seto caught Joy as she fell to the ground. While he was taking care of her, Ryou went to check on Sakura and Moon Shadow. The darks, satisfied that all was well, and being extremely exhausted themselves, had retired to their soul rooms for the night.

Moon Shadow had recovered a ibt and was checking on Sakura when Ryou came over. He knelt next to Sakura, and noticed that her hair was different. It had silver streaks amongst black ones. Her hair had originally been brown with some blonde highlights. He mentioned it to Moon Shadow, but she said it would be all right. It was from the change she had made and that it would not affect her physically or mentally. "Are you two okay otherwise?" he asked.

"We are all right. She is simply resting and will most likely do so for quite some time. The others?"

"Joy's unconscious, but she'll be okay. The darks are in their soul rooms for some sleep. Everyone's just a bit tired. That was some spell."

"I'm going to go get Merina and the others," Yugi offered. Ryou nodded and Yugi headed off for the basement. Seto told them he would take Joy to her room. Ryou did the same for Sakura, carrying her up the stairs to her room.

Meanwhile, Yugi was telling Merina and the others about Vargon's defeat. "All right!" Merina cheered, jumping up and down in happiness.

Yugi laughed. "Come on. Let's go back upstairs and see how the others are doing." They assembled at last in the first floor hallway. Ishizu and Marik retrieve their Items.

"We must return to Egypt tomorrow," Ishizu explained.

"All right. Can you take Shadi's Item and the Scales back to him? And thank him for all his help for us. He was a big help, and so were the both of you," Yugi asked. Ishizu nodded, took the Key and Scales from him, and she and Marik said goodbye. "Okay. I suggest we all go get a good night's sleep. I don't know about you, but I feel I could sleep for a thousand years!" Yugi smiled.

"Agreed," Moon Shadow said with a smile.

…A few moments later…

Yugi was crawling into the guest room Seto had provided and was just getting comfortable when Yami contacted him.

_Everything okay, Yugi?___

_Yeah…_ Yugi thought back sleepily. He yawned.

_Very well.__ Sleep well, aibou._

_Night, Yami._ Within seconds, Yugi was fast asleep.

The rest of the night and most of the next day was spent sleeping by most of the group. Around late afternoon, Ryou finally woke up and decided to find something to eat. He made his way to the kitchen to find Merina and Mokuba making sandwiches and lemonade.

"Hey, Ryou! How are you? I was beginning to wonder if Mokuba and me were going to have to eat alone," Merina greeted him.

"It was quite a night. But, hey, those are my favorite sandwiches."

"Good. Let's eat." They sat down with Mokuba to eat. They ate in silence until Merina broke it. "I should tell Sakura these are your favorite. I hear the way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Ryou blushed, at a loss for words. "Don't worry, Ryou. But I am curious how you feel about her."

"Well…I have never been really good in relationships. And it's not just Bakura who fouls things up. Usually it's me. But…I suppose that if I get to know her more as a friend first, then I can decide what to do from there. I don't want to rush into a relationship, and I think that she feels the same way." Merina nodded in understanding.

Then she turned to Mokuba. "You know, Mokuba, Joy has the biggest crush on your brother," she said with a smile.

Mokuba sighed. "I know. It's kind of frustrating that they haven't told each other how they feel yet," Mokuba said with a slight pout on his features. "Joy's totally great and I know Seto's always thinking about her."

"Don't worry, Mokuba. They'll come around," Ryou assured him.

"But summer is almost over. Joy will go back home and neither of them will know how they feel about each other!"

"We just have to have faith," Merina added.

"There you guys are." They looked up to see Yugi and Seto in the doorway.

"Hey, you two. Come join us," Merina said. Yugi took a seat, but Seto stayed standing.

"Did you thank Lopez for the meal, Mokuba?" he asked. Mokuba nodded. "Good. I have to get some stuff from Kaiba Corp. I won't be long." He turned to go. "Watch Joy." That said, he left without another word.

After the meal, Yugi, Mokuba, and Ryou went off to watch TV. Merina headed up to Joy's room, carefully opening the door. _Still sound asleep,_ she observed. She went and took a seat by Joy's bedside, taking her hand. She noticed that there was a streak of white in her normally totally black hair. She reached up with her free hand to touch it. It was really a part of her hair.

"She will probably have that white streak forever." Merina looked up as Katilli walked over to them. "Sorcerer said that every spell and enchantment leaves something of itself behind when it leaves a person. That white hair is the remnant of the spell. Like a mark that it really happened."

Merina nodded, and then turned back to Joy. _Get better soon, my friend._

Seto walked into Kaiba Corp., much to the surprise of his secretary. "I thought you were already here, sir."

"What would make you think that?" Seto said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, some girl was here when I got here this morning and she said you were waiting for her in your office."

Seto's eyes narrowed. "I made no such appointment." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, completely frustrated by the incompetence of his secretary in this situation. Why did she not check to see if he was in the office before letting her go up?

He went up to his office, checking to make sure his staff was around his wrist in the form of a watch before entering the room. He didn't want to take any chances.

The chair was turned to face the window behind the desk. "It's about time you showed up, Kaiba. I was beginning to think you were one to keep a lady waiting."

Seto snarled a bit. "You are far from a lady. What the hell are you doing in my office, Smith."

Jesse Smith turned the chair to face Seto. "I'm glad you remember me, Kaiba. As for why I'm here, I'm not staying long. Just wanted you to know you haven't seen the last of me." She stood and walked over to him. "I'll have my revenge someday. Till then, enjoy your semi-happy life while you can." She turned and started to leave.

"Hey." She looked back. "You come at me with everything you have and it still won't be enough."

"We'll see." With that, she left.

A few moments later, Seto left Kaiba Corp. and headed home. When he got there, he found the others watching a movie in the TV room. He tells them about the conversation with Jesse in his office. They decided she was the lesser of the two evils and not to worry about her for now. "Is Joy still out?" he asked.

"Yep. Sakura asleep, too," Ryou answered. Seto nodded and headed upstairs.

The next few days were very quiet. The group spent their days relazing or dueling for fun. Everyone except Seto, who they could rarely get out of Joy's room. On the fourth afternoon since the battle, Sakura had recovered enough to be out of bed and moving around. She spent some time talking with Ryou and hanging out.

Three more days past. Everyone took turns sitting with Joy. They were beginningto wonder if she would wake soon, and what it would be like when she did. Had the spell and receiving all that power affected her negatively? Merina expressed her concern of that notion to Sorcerer at one point while she and Seto were in the room together.

"Do not worry. I am sure that the power itself is gone, and that she has simply put herself into a recuperative slumber until she has recovered her strength. I do not feel it will have lasting affects.

Yugi came into the room at that point. Merina smiled in greeting. "How was your fun day out? What movie did you see?"

"I saw this great movie about this superhero who dresses up and…" He paused when he saw Joy move slightly. All eyes in the room focused on her as she stirred again.

* * *

Joy: Okay, that is not the most action-packed chapter, but oh, well. There's a party in the next chapter!! Yeah! So the next chapter is called: "Party Time!"

Announcement time: I will be making a sequel, but I don't know if I am going to post it here on I want to expand on a lot of things in the next story, mostly Joy and Seto's relationship. I might have to up the rating and I don't trust to keep my story on the site if I do put a lemon in it.

But I have a solution I am working on. I am building a site that will house my stories, and will post it there. I will make a toned down version for in case that plan falls through. So I guess either way, the story may end up here. I'll give you all a sneak preview on the last chapter of TE.

Gotta go for now. Remember to review and I'll see you next time!


	37. Party Time!

Joy: Hey, everyone! I'm back with another chapter! It's time for the group to enjoy themselves. But first, review responses!

_Dark Angel: Sure thing! D_

_BabyGatomon__: D Yeah. Thanks!_

_Fallen Mercy: D Glad you liked it!_

_pinkdreamer122: :o) Cliffies are my best friends!_

_Jaded Katrina: aww…don't worry, there will be a sequel._

_Midnights__: Yep, gotta have that snag in the happy moment…kind of like a run in a girls pantyhose, lol_

_Silver Moon __Phoenix__: Yeah, I'll develop those more in the next story._

_DMoS13: Yeah, Smith is bad news. Might have her show up again in the next story._

_Dark Kuriboh Empire: I do intend to post it on both and my site. So it will be viewable both places, but I won't put the lemon I am planning between Bakura and Katilli on That will be the only difference._

On to Chapter 37!

* * *

**Party Time!**

Seto, Yugi, and Merina watched as Joy's eyes slowly opened. She blinked several times to clear her vision. Then she slowly smiled. "Hey guys! What's up?"

Merina cried out happily and gave Joy a hug. "We were so worried about you! You've been out for a week!"

Joy's eyes grew wide. "Really? Wow. What did I miss? Anything major? Did the spell work? Is Vargon gone?" She sat up carefully, making sure she wasn't dizzy or anything.

"You did it, Joy. Vargon is gone for good," Merina assured her. Joy grinned.

"This is great! Vargon is gone and you're okay, Joy. Hey, Kaiba, don't you think this is a call for a celebration! Our last one kind of got interrupted by Jessie. Oh, speaking of with, she is still alive, but we've decided to just wait to see what she does before we make a move," Yugi explained.

"A party sounds great! Can we, Kaiba? Right here in Kaiba Manor? Just like before? Only this time, no one crashes our part!" Merina barely waited for Seto to reluctantly nod in agreement before rushing from the room to tell the others about Joy's awakening and the party.

Joy smiled after her. "She must have had too much sugar today."

…The party starts…

Seto had started to actually warm up to the party after he saw his brother's enthusiasm. He had even decided to change his attire for the event. He wore a white long sleeve shirt and black pants and tie. His brother was dressed like him, except his shirt was navy and his pants were a bit baggier.

The others had also dressed up a bit, hoping to make this a memorable event. Yugi also wore a white shirt, but he had no tie and he also wore white jeans. Moon Shadow commented to Sakura that he looked like an angel on earth. Yugi had heard her however, and thanked her and complimented her on her attire, making her blush a bit and look away. She was wearing a sparkling short sleeve silver dress that showed off her black cresent moon tattoo perfectly. She had her long brown hair in a ponytail.

Ryou for his part had donned a completely black outfit – black long sleeved dress shirt and a black pair of jeans. It offset his white hair and made him look even paler than usual. Sakura and Ryou also exchanged complements. Sakura had a purple v-neck top, a black skirt that came down to her knees, a red scarf tied loosely around her neck and she had done her hair up in curls. Merina had dressed up in a short sleeve aqua blouse and matching skirt. She had her blonde hair in a French braid and wore a black choker necklace.

Everyone had gathered in Seto's extravagant ballroom to dance and talk. Everyone that is, except for Joy, who had yet to show up. "I can go see what's keeping her if you all want me to," Merina offered. Everyone agreed and she wondered off to Joy's room.

_Come on out and have some fun, Yami. This is a party for everyone, _Yugi coaxed his dark to come out.__

_Very well, I think I will. Besides, it has been a while since we have had a reason to celebrate._ The puzzle glowed and Yami appeared, dressed in the same clothes as Yugi. A second later, Bakura appeared as well, joining in the celebration. Yami and Bakura exchanged hardy insults, and then separated at the request of their lights.

Meanwhile, Merina entered Joy's room. "Joy, what…oh…" She paused as she took in Joy's outfit. "You look super!"

Joy smiled slightly. "Thanks. But I have a bit of a problem…" Merina tilted her head. "My hair. I can't get it the way I want it. Can you help me out?"

Merina laughed a bit. "Sure thing, my friend!"

…Fifteen minutes later…

Merina came into the room. "Hey, everyone. She's here!" Everyone turned as Joy came into the room. She wore a shimmering white dress with flared sleeves and matching slip-on dress shoes. Her ever-present sapphire pendant glistened in the light of the room. Her black hair was put up in a braided bun, with the now white strand hanging limply on the side of her face. She wore gold earrings.

Seto almost fell over when he saw her. Luckily he was near a table. Though that didn't stop his face from showing his shock. Sorcerer appeared at that moment. "You look great, Joy," he said. Joy gave him a smile and came over to Seto. She gave him a coy smile.

"Kaiba, you can close your mouth now. We don't want to have to call the maids to clean up the drool." With that she walked off to talk to Yugi and Ryou, who were barely holding back a snicker. Yami and the other darks, however, laughed freely, causing Seto to hand out several death glares.

"Hey, Bakura, I think Katilli wants to talk to you out in the balcony," Joy said to the thief. Katilli appeared, wearing what Joy was wearing, and Bakura, looking obviously pleased, followed her out to the balcony. She turned to Moon Shadow, Sakura, and Merina. "Do you guys really have to leave tomorrow?" she said, looking sad.

"Unfortunately, I must return to New York," Moon Shadow answered.

"Yeah, I gotta get back to Florida before my folks wonder what in the world happened to me," Merina said with a laugh.

"It looks like all three of us have to go to America. I have to spend a whole year there with my aunt and uncle…and my annoying cousin." Sakura sighed. "He is such a pain. I think he's just jealous because I can out-duel him with my eyes closed."

That got a laugh out of the others.

"Well, we are definitely going to exchange numbers and email addresses. I want us to keep in touch. And who knows, maybe we can visit each other."

"When do you have to go back, Joy?" Merina asked.

"Four days. I promised my father." Joy looked down. "It's sure going to be different going back after all this time."

"Yeah, America seems different after you've been to another country," Sakura agreed. "But let's worry about leaving Domino later. Right now – LET'S PARTY!"

The rest of the night was spent in deep party mode. Joy made it a point to try and spend as much time as possible with her friends, though she did notice Katilli and Bakura did not rejoin the party.

_Probably having a party of their own._

_HEY! I HEARD THAT YOUNG LADY!_

Joy gave her a mental laugh.

* * *

Joy: There you have it. The group hangs out. In the next chapter, Moon Shadow, Merina, and Sakura go to America. Three more chapters till the end of TE. I am not going to lie and say it was the easiest story to write, but it has been so exciting as well. I will be writing chapter 38 with this one and posting them together.

Next chapter is called: "Goodbye to Friends". See you then!


	38. Goodbye to Friends

Joy: Here is the part where we say goodbye to our three OCs. I wanted to make this more emotional, but I don't think it came out that way. Oh well. Don't like a whole lot of crying anyway. On with the chapter!

* * *

**Goodbye to Friends**

The airport was crowded that next afternoon when the group gathered near Gate 17. Sakura was going to spend an entire year in American with her relatives in Denver. She didn't really want to go. She faced her friends as she tried to hide her tears.

"This is my gate. Gods, I am gonna miss you guys so much!" She looked down sadly.

"Don't be sad, Sakura. It's only a year. It'll go by fast. Then we can hang out together again," Yugi assured her.

"Definitely," Sakura agreed, cheering up a small bit. "And I'll call you when I get there, okay?"

Yugi nodded happily. "We'd worry if you didn't." He turned to Ryou. "Right, Ryou?" Ryou nodded meekly with a slight blush that made Sakura smile.

He stepped forward and smiled back. "I'll miss you, Sakura." He leaned forward and gave her a peck on the cheek and a hug. Sakura blushed furiously as he broke the embrace.

"Last call for Flight 201 leaving for Denver from Gate 17. All passengers should board now."

"I…gotta go. It's been the greatest adventure ever, and I can't wait for the next one." She paused. "Cala and Caru say bye, too. I gotta go! I'll call you! Ja ne!" She rushed through her gate just in time. Ryou watched till she was out of eyesight, then turned to the others, who were waiting patiently for him.

"My flight does not leave for forty-five minutes, but we should start walking over there, since it is on the other side of the airport."

"We can still take our time," Yugi suggested. As the group walked, they talked about just anything that came to mind. Weather, potential jobs and careers, just small talk they could generate.

They reached Gate 39 just before the first call to board. "Okay, this is it, my friends. I want to thank you all for giving me your friendships and new stories to give my family in New York. It has been truly a grand experience, dispite all the hardships we faced."

"We'll miss you Moon Shadow. You were an invaluable ally in this whole ordeal. I highly expect we shall meet again, right?" Joy asked expectantly. Moon Shadow nodded.

"I am looking forward to it, Joy. I am also hoping to stay in closer touch, since now I have an even bigger need to in some cases," she said, looking over at Yugi. The two of them had agreed to stay friends until they could spend more time together and get closer before starting any relationship, though Yugi had to admit that Moon Shadow was the closest female friend he had at the moment, even outranking Joy…if only a bit.

The Puzzle glowed a bit. "I wish you safe journey, Moon Shadow."

"Do not worry, my pharaoh. I will be fine." She hugged him. He transformed back into Yugi before she released him. They both smiled sheepishly.

"Last call for Flight 790 to New York. All passengers should board now."

"I…I'm really gonna miss you." Yugi said.

"Don't worry, Yugi. I am only a call away should you need me." Yugi nodded. She turned, waving to her friends. "See you later, my friends." She headed through her gate and out of sight.

"When does you flight leave, Merina?" Ryou asked curiously.

"Not for another two hours. Hey, there's a small food place in the airport. Want to grab a bite to eat before we leave?" Merina suggested. Everyone eagerly agreed and the group headed to get a late lunch.

During the meal, Merina revealed that she planned to get a job at a Florida children's museum to save up for college. "I love kids and it will be so cool to work with them. I think I might want to take some classes to do with kids in college. What are you going to do, Joy?"

"I plan to work for my dad to save up for college. I want to go into computer design."

"That's really cool. Then you can compete with Kaiba," Yugi suggested with a laugh. The others smiled.

After eating, they headed to Merina's gate – Gate 23. "Well, this is it. I should be in Florida by tomorrow. I'll call you Joy and let you know when I get in, okay?" Joy readily agreed and said that she would do the same when she got to Montana. "I promise to keep in touch with both of you as well."

:"That would be great. Maybe someday we could visit America," Ryou said.

"Well, you can hang out with me anytime. See you later!" The three watched the blonde walk through her gate.

_Well, there they all go…back home. Soon I will be here at the airport, doing the same thing._

_Yes, but this is not the last time you will see Yugi and the others, aibou. Besides, I think it will be nice to be home after the long summer filled with adventures, don't you think?_

Yeah… Joy sighed.

"Everything okay, Joy?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah," Joy assured him, giving him a weak smile. "Just thinking about stuff."

"Like the end of summer looming over us?" Ryou guessed.

"Maybe…" she said, her voice trailing off slightly.

"We'll still keep in touch. Don't worry." Yugi tried to reassure his friend. Joy smiled and nodded. Ryou and Yugi started to head out to Joy's car. "Come on, Joy. Let's go hang out at the arcade, or the mall, or anywhere else that's fun!"

* * *

Joy stared out the window for a moment. _Just three more days…_ She sighed again and turned to follow her friends.

Joy: There you go. That was a bit sad. I plan to let the OCs do cameos in the next story. Sort of like one liners or something like that.

Two more chapters to go!


	39. Time Sure Flies When You're Having Fun

Joy: Okay, several people got a little mixed up last chapter. That was NOT the last chapter. This one isn't either. I planned for this to be a forty chapter story, so that is what it is. This chapter has more Mokuba in it that my others chapters, but he's okay, so here you go. First, responses, then the Chapter!

_Dark Angel: It will come soon, I promise._

_JadedKatrina__: Arigatou! (blush) I am so flattered!_

_Midnights__: lol. Here it comes!_

_Silver Moon __Phoenix__: (response to Romantic Scenery: Of course the pairing was requested! They have lot in common!) As for when they are going to confess, I am planning that one for the next story._

_Kurama'sdarkangel1: I am so glad you're back! I missed you! (showers her with presents)_

_DMoS13: (response to Romantic Scenery: you owe me? You're the one that let me use the character. I should thank you!) As for TE, not over yet, but soon…soon…_

Now for Chapter 39!

* * *

**Time Sure Flies When You're Having Fun**

"Nooo!" Mokuba's cry greeted Seto as he walked into the house that evening. He nearly ran to the dining room and met Joy in the doorway.

"What's going…oh my gods!" Joy cried, rushing into the room, Seto right behind her. The kitchen was in shambles. It looked like Mokuba was trying to stuff a giant pile of dough back into the oven.

"Good grief, Mokuba!" Seto cried with a frown. Joy knelt down beside him and tried to help.

"How much yeast did you put in this thing?" she asked.

I followed the recipe, I swear!" Mokuba tried to assure them.

It took two hours for the three of them to get the giant ball of dough out of the kitchen and the mess cleaned up. Joy collapsed onto the couch in the TV room afterwards. "That was an adventure and a half. Let me face another Vargon any day compared to that!" Seto sat down in a chair nearby. Joy hummed as she closed her eyes. "It's been quite a summer, hasn't it?" she asked.

Seto grunted in response.

"Two enemies. Yukia and Vargon. Both gone for good…any regrets?" Joy asked.

A strange silence answered her. She opened her eyes to look over at Seto. "I have no regrets…do you?"

Joy blinked, pausing a moment before answering. "No."

"Looking forward to returning home?" Seto asked

"A little. I miss my father and my home in Montana. You'll…keep in contact, right?" Seto nodded once. Joy gave him a soft smile. "Good. I just needed a bit of assurance. I needed to hear it from the horse's mouth." There was another silence. "I called obaasan today. I have to go to her house tomorrow."

Seto looked at Joy. "Why?"

Joy smiled. "Kaiba, I have to go and spend my last two days with her. You know, that is the reason I came to Japan to begin with. It was just luck that I met you and Yugi…well, actually Yugi I met because of Yukia, but we'll overlook that."

"Can't you go tomorrow night?" Mokuba asked as he came into the room. Apparently he had heard them talking.

"I can't, Mokuba. Actually, I would like to spend my last day with her. She is my only living grandparent on my mother's side. I want to spend time with her. But I will try and wait for you to wake up before I leave, okay?" Mokuba smiled and agreed. "But to do that, you need to get to bed right away, all right?" Mokuba nodded, said goodnight, and then ran upstairs to his room.

Seto stood. "Will you be taking your car to your grandmother's house?" he asked. Joy nodded. "All right. I'll see you in the morning, Houyoku. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi, Kaiba." The CEO went upstairs. A few moments later, Joy followed his example and went to bed herself.

…The Next Morning…

Joy was awake at seven in the morning to see a smiling Mokuba staring down at her. "Oyaho, Joy! Good morning! Seto has breakfast waiting for us in the dining room. Looks like WE beat you up today." He trotted downstairs. Joy got dressed and followed him in to the dining room. It was a big breakfast. Eggs and bacon and toast with other things like fruit and juice. She sat down and dug in.

"Are you leaving after breakfast or are you staying till lunch?" Mokuba asked, his face showing his anticipation.

"I need to go right after lunch. I already promised obaasan I would. But don't worry, Mokuba. Just because I am leaving Japan, it doesn't mean it's forever. Besides, you can call me anytime you want. Seto has my cell phone number."

"Cool!" Mokuba seemed to cheer up at that statement.

Breakfast ended quicker than anyone would have like it to, and soon Joy had all her things ready to go. Seto helped her get her things into the trunk. "I'll see you at the airport, right?" she asked. The two brothers nodded. "Great, my flight leaves at six, and the gate number is 23. See you a little before six, okay?"

"We'll be there!" Mokuba promised. Joy gave him a smile and a hug, then drove off in the direction of her grandmother's house.

Seto stood watching her until she was out of sight, then turned to Mokuba. "Come on, kiddo. Let's go inside." Mokuba gave him a sad smile and followed him back in side the manor.

That day and the next were the two slowest days of the whole summer. Joy spent the time with her grandmother, talking about simple things and helping her around the house with planting and laundry and cooking. She did those things to get her mind off the others and the inevitable flight home.

"You know dear, you should come visit more often," Grandma said joyfully. "I could always use another set of hands around the house. Mine are too old." That got a small laugh out of Joy, then she grew serious for a second.

"Obaasan, gomen nasai for not being around much this summer."

"Oh, nonsense. You had fun didn't you? Met new people and made friends?" Joy nodded thoughtfully. "Then pay no mind, granddaughter. I am satisfied that you were able to spend time with people your age and see Japan and have fun. That is enough to make me happy for quite some time."

Joy smiled happily and gave her a hug. "Arigatou, obaasan. You're the best!"

"Don't forget that come a time when anyone asks who's your favorite grandparent," Grandma said with a smile.

* * *

Joy: Short chappie, I know, I know. Well, that was meant to be short anyway. The next chapter is the last one. It is called "Going Home?" Joy goes home in the next one.

Also, the next chapter will have a preview of my next story, so it gives you an added incentive to read one, my fellow writers and readers. Till then review and see ya!


	40. Going Home?

Joy: (sniff) This is the last chapter of Total Eclipse. I am kind of sad to end this one, but it had to come to an end sometime. I mean, I can't write a never-ending story and expect you guys to stay with it, can I? Anyway, first responses and then it's off to read the chapter. Thank you's are at the end of the chapter as well as the spoiler.

_Dark Angel: I love surprise parties!_

_Kurama'sdarkangel1: Glad you're enjoying this one. Maybe you can catch up before the next one gets out. Thanks for reviewing and keep it up! :o)_

_Midnights__: Yep! Spoiler down at the bottom and next story already started!_

_Silver Moon __Phoenix__: Watch out! That dough monster might give me ideas! :o)_

_BabyGatomon__: Sorry, still a no-go on ICQ. But I will try to keep in touch. After all, there's lots for us to talk about._

_DMoS13: Tissues may or may not be needed. It is kind of a funny/sad ending._

Now the conclusion! Read on!

* * *

**Going Home?**

Joy's grandmother gave her a hug right outside the airport the evening of her flight. "I'm going to miss you, obaasan."

"And I'll miss you, too, my granddaughter. You must write more often. And next time, bring that stubborn son-in-law of mine with you."

Joy laughed. "It's a promise. I gotta go. But I'll write you and try to keep in touch."

"You better, young lady," Grandma said with a grin.

…………

Joy rushed through the airport toward her gate. She only had about ten minutes until she was going to be late for her flight, and she had yet to see any of her friends. _Do not worry, aibou. I am sure they did not forget,_ Katilli assured her. She could feel Joy's anxiety over the possibility of having to leave without a proper farewell. It was important to say goodbye to those she cared about, since she had not had a chance to do so with her mother.

_I'm not worried, just anxious._

_And a poor liar, hikari. You know we are experiencing similar emotions._

_I feel for you most, though, Katilli. You are having to say goodbye to your husband._

_It is only temporary._

_I didn't mean that. We are dealing with an only semi-sane spirit who until recently would kill first and ask questions later._ Katilli laughed.

_Well, that insane part of him belongs to me. It is his heart, and very few people are aware of his hidden nature. I am surprised he went for as long as he did with you without slitting your throat._

_It's because I'm your reincarnate. But you know something? It's like I'm not really going home. I mean, it feels like I have two homes now. My home with my family, and now this home with my friends._

When she reached her gate, she found her friends standing there. Yugi, Ryou, and Seto were all there to send her off. She approached them with a huge grin. "Hey, guys!"

"About time you showed up. We were beginning to wonder," Seto said

"Well, excuse me. Anyway, we better make this quick, everyone. I'm running a bit late."

"Well, you know we'll keep in touch, so maybe it won't be so bad," Ryou said. "Though Bakura highly disagrees and is currently sulking in his soul room."

_I AM NOT!_

Ryou chose to ignore his dark side's comment. He knew the couple would miss each other. Yugi was making a similar statement to Joy about Yami, and he was sure the pharaoh was in deep denial of having said it.

"Well, you and Yugi bring out your darks and they can say goodbye to Katilli."

The Millennium Items glow dimly and Yami, Bakura, and Katilli take over. "I shall miss the both of you. Perhaps Joy can be convinced to allow me to send you messages as well."

_I don't see why not._

"She will," Katilli reported. She gave Yami a hug and Bakura a kiss. "Oh…Kaiba, Sorcerer did not wish to say goodbye?"

Seto rolled his eyes. "He's being childish. And saying that goodbyes aren't his thing. But he says he'll keep in touch and see you around." Katilli nodded.

"All right, now it is our lights' turn, and it must be done quickly." The lights took over again.

"Okay, let's cut to the short goodbye, I think I just heard the last call for my flight." She gave Yugi and Ryou a hug, then she turned to Kaiba. _Now comes the hardest one to say goodbye to._

_Don't you have something to confess to him?_

_I can't confess and then just leave, Katilli!_

_Sure you can…_ Joy gave her a mental glare. _Fine. At least give the boy something memorable to mark the event._

_I'm going home, not getting married, Katilli._ "I'll be back some time, Kaiba. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Yeah…Joy?" Seto took a step forward, closing the gap between their bodies.

"Yeah?" Joy manages to whisper out, feeling herself go red with a furiously strong blush.

Seto leaned in and touched his lips with hers in a light kiss. Then he backed away and stuck his sweaty hands into his pockets. "Call me."

Joy found herself unable to form a response. Yugi looked at the gate. "Joy, you have to go…now!" He and Ryou steered the still stunned girl to the gate. She numbly walked through it and boarded her plane, still a bit shell-shocked even after the plane had taken off. She stared out the window, memories of her summer flashing though her mind in scenes not unlike those of a play or movie.

She remembered her first meeting with Yugi and Yami.

She remembered how she met Seto Kaiba and Mokuba.

She remembered how they defeated Yukia with the Wings of the Phoenix.

She remembered Vargon kidnapping Yugi and how she and Seto had to rescue him with Yami and Katilli's help.

She remembered the tournament and meeting a whole group of new friends.

And lastly, the defeat of Vargon and saying goodbye to all her friends.

* * *

Joy: Okay, that's it, folks. Total Eclipse is finally finished! 40 chapters and almost 300 reviews! I am so proud of all my loyal reviewers! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story and it's prequels. It has been quite a story to write, and I hope it was just as enjoyable to read, though from the looks of the reviews, it was. :o)

Now, many of you probably are curious about the sequel. Well, that's great! I've already started writing it, and the first chapter should be out soon. I'll give you some points of interest and add a little spoiler as well right here.

_-Joy's dad will play a part in the story. _

_-A new villain will appear, another male one. _

_-Joy and Seto may actually confess their romantic feelings…okay, definitely. _

_-The story takes place a few months after this one ends…during the Halloween season. _

_-The title is…drum roll please… "Path of Light" _

Now, here is a short, short spoiler. Just for your reading pleasure. If you don't like spoilers, read no further (by the way, the guy talking is the villain, I just don't want to spoil it too much by saying his name):

**"Now that I have the Millennium Puzzle and all three Egyptian God Cards, it's only a matter of time before the Path of Light will be opened, and I shall reign supreme. There is just one more requirement to fulfill. I must marry a keeper of light." He turned to Joy, who stood defiantly even when she was chained to the wall. He went over to her with a sneer on his face.**

**"What do you want?" she asked with a hate-filled stare. "Why are you staring at me like that?"**

**"Of course you did not know that you are a keeper of light, did you?"**

**"Nani?"**

**"Joy Houyoku, I wish to marry you. I want to ask your hand in marriage."**

**Joy's eyes widened to the maximum extent. "NANI?!?!"**

Joy: There you go. Another story completed! See you next time, and look for "Path of Light" to come out soon!


End file.
